Frozen In Time
by DevilK
Summary: "Devient mon professeur Lucy!" Erza Scarlet, 9 ans, se tenait debout face à celle qui faisait briller des étoiles dans ses yeux. Lucy Heartfilia, 18 ans et mage de rang S, se contenta de soupirer avant de regarder le Maître pour un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire largement. [Attention Yuri !][ErzaxLucy][Un peu de LucyxLuxus][Labellisé SPPS et SPCR]
1. Le futur à portée de main

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ Frozen in Time ~**_

_**\- x -**_

Une idée original de vampoof94 et sa fic « Love x Time ». Je vous invite d'ailleurs à la lire pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur de l'anglais. J'ai trouvé le contexte intéressant et cela m'a donné envie de le reprendre. Cette fiction n'est pas une traduction, juste une histoire différemment tournée avec d'autres éléments. Cette fiction reprends des éléments de l'anime mais n'a aucun emplacement chronologique précis avec celui-ci. Pour cette histoire, j'ai voulu donner une autre image de Lucy. Je l'ai décrite comme je rêve de la voir dans l'anime. Une mage constellationniste qui ne se laisse pas faire et maîtrise autre chose que le simple fait de pouvoir invoquer ses esprits. J'ai voulu lui donner ce coté badasse tout en restant humaine. Une mage forte mais qui a ses faiblesses et son histoire tout aussi sombre que les autres. J'ai vraiment voulu la mettre au même niveau que Natsu, Grey ou Erza. J'espère qu'elle ne vous déplaira pas !

_**Résumé :**_ « _Devient mon professeur Lucy ! _» Erza Scarlet, 9 ans, se tenait debout face à celle qui faisait briller des étoiles dans ses yeux. Lucy Heartfilia, 18 ans et mage de rang S, se contenta de soupirer avant de regarder le Maître pour un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire largement. La blonde roula des yeux avant d'accepter, une grande joie pour l'une et un grand désarroi pour l'autre. Deux années s'écoulent sous les directives de la constellationniste, tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'une requête étrange fasse son apparition. Plus étrange encore, cette fameuse demande est adressée personnellement au nom d'Heartfilia. Le Maître est septique mais décidera tout de même de laisser la blonde s'en charger mais voilà, la mage céleste ne reviendra pas de sa mission …

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : _

_Le futur à portée de main_

* * *

_**\- x -**_

C'était un jour ordinaire dans la ville de Magnolia. Les rues étaient animées, il faisait beau et chacun voulait en profiter un maximum avant que le mauvais temps ne revienne. Parmi tout ce brouhaha de rire et de joie, un chahut familier sortait du lot. La Guilde de Fairy Tail, en bordure de mer, était plus bruyante que jamais. Une agitation habituelle pour les habitants de la ville, certains n'hésitaient pas à venir faire la fête avec les mages. Le Maître était très ouvert et jamais il n'avait fermé les portes de son foyer, à qui voulait s'y asseoir un moment. Cette Guilde était même connue, entre autre chose, pour avoir recueillit plusieurs orphelins dotés du sens aiguë de la magie. Il était un père aimant et ne laissait pas une âme perdue, s'égarer sur le mauvais chemin. Il savait mieux que personne qu'un enfant possédant un pouvoir magique, pouvait devenir dangereux s'il n'apprenait pas à le maîtriser et à l'utiliser à des fins honorables. Il en avait fait l'expérience et n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son propre fils avait plongé dans la clandestinité. Il l'avait excommunié de la Guilde et avait élevé son petit-fils comme un père. D'ailleurs, il en était fière. Luxus était un mage redoutable et avait passé l'examen au Rang S avec brio.

Le vieil homme soupira, le QG de la Guilde était encore ravagé par des combats. Pour une personne étrangère, ce vacarme pourrait vite devenir insupportable mais pas pour les mages qui s'adonnaient à ce rituel quotidien. Fairy Tail ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans les bagarres incessantes, la nourriture et la boisson abondante. Makarof Dreyar était à la tête d'une guilde turbulente et il s'en félicitait, n'en plaise au conseil. Surtout depuis que de jeunes mages en besoin d'exercices y étaient entrés comme par exemple Natsu Dragnir, mage de feu et jeune chasseur de Dragon ou bien encore Grey Fullbuster, mage de glace spécialisé dans le modelage. Ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas du tout et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se défier mutuellement. Il y avait aussi la jeune Kanna Alperona ou les petits Strauss : Mirajane, Elfman et Lisana, tout les trois spécialistes du Take-Over. Une magie surprenante qu'y leur permettait de fusionner avec chaque monstres tués pour s'approprier leurs capacités. Ces jeunes allaient former la prochaine génération, qui ne manquerait pas d'être turbulente elle aussi. Heureusement pour lui, tout les mages n'étaient pas aussi bagarreur. Il y en avait une qui sortait du lot, la jolie Lucy Heartifilia. Cette jeune constellationniste avait rejoins la guilde après la mort de ses parents, il y a de cela une bonne dizaine d'années maintenant. Elle ne manquait pas de charme, était talentueuse et travailleuse. Elle aussi avait passé les examens de passage au Rang S et avait réussis. Le plus surprenant était que Luxus ce soit naturellement présenté pour être son partenaire, une combinaison inattendu qui avait fait ses preuves et qui n'avait pas cesser d'exister depuis. Vraiment, la guilde portait en son sein une génération de mage talentueux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, cervelle de moineau ?! »

« C'est toi qui me cherche, exhibitionniste de malheur ! »

« Tête d'enclume ! »

« Pervers ! »

Comme d'habitude, les deux garçons se hurlaient des insultes avant de se taper dessus. Et une fois de plus, le vieux Maître préférait boire sa liqueur plutôt que d'intervenir. Ses deux là avaient du plomb dans la tête, ils recommençaient sans cesse peu importe leur punition.

« Ça suffit tout les deux. »

« Aie ! »

« Outch ! »

Une bosse chacun sur le haut du crâne, Grey et Natsu se retournèrent vers le responsable, prêt à en découdre mais se ravisèrent tout de suite en voyant l'aura meurtrière d'une blonde en pétard. « Lucy ?! », s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à voir la mage céleste aujourd'hui. La dite Lucy venait tout juste d'entrer dans la Guilde mais pouvait entendre leur chamailleries depuis le bout de la rue. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent tout de suite avant de filer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Et que je ne vous entende plus vous disputer tout les deux. »

Un problème de réglé, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bar où était assis le Maître. Ce dernier semblait tout à fait satisfait de son intervention et lui montra un siège où s'asseoir.

« Te revoilà enfin ma petite Lucy. Comment s'est passé ta mission ? »

« Plutôt bien à vrai dire, je vous ai même rapporté un souvenir Maître ! »

« Hm ? »

La blonde avait sortie une bouteille de son sac, la tendant vers le vieil homme qui se réjouis de la voir.

« Une bouteille de vin année X-645 ! Mais ça coûte une petite fortune, merci. »

La jeune femme sourit, son petit cadeau avait visiblement eu son effet.

« C'est de la part du client, en remerciement pour le travail effectué. Avec un peu de charme en plus, j'aurais pu en avoir une deuxième mais je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. N'est-ce pas, Maître ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé vers le vieil homme qui ris l'air de rien avant de s'éloigner pour déguster cette merveille. Elle soupira, il était peut être temps pour elle de rentrer et se reposer avant que quelqu'un ne la retienne. Elle commença à se lever jusqu'à ce qu'un bras familièrement puissant et exigeant ne s'enroule autour de son cou, la tirant vers un corps musclé qui l'était tout autant.

« Tu comptait partir sans me dire bonjour ? »

La mage céleste reconnu sans peine la voix qui venait chatouiller son oreille et sourit doucement.

« Luxus. »

« En personne ma jolie. Tu n'as rien de prévue, pourquoi on sortirait pas ensemble tout les deux ? On pourrait aller se promener, dîner quelque part et puis je te raccompagnerais chez toi comme le gentleman que je suis. »

Mais Lucy n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir alors qu'elle revenait tout juste de mission. Elle soupira intérieurement avant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

« Mais bien sûr, puis tu voudra rester pour boire un dernier verre et plus si affinité n'est-ce pas ? »

Démasqué, le blond n'en sourit que d'avantage.

« T'es un peu dur avec moi là. Je ne suis pas aussi rustre mais j'avoue que l'idée ne me déplairait pas. »

Avec assurance, il prit la blonde dans ses bras et lui souffla quelque mot à l'oreille.

« Je suis sûr que toi non plus. »

La pauvre Lucy avait l'habitude de subir les avances de beau blond mais ne ressentait pas l'envie d'entrer dans son jeu aujourd'hui. Luxus se montrait envahissant parfois mais elle ne pouvait pas l'éloigner, il savait aussi être attendrissant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et reposa son front contre celui du jeune homme.

« Je te trouve bien prétentieux. »

« Je le suis parce que c'est un fait. Tu pourrait le confirmer si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi au moins une fois. »

Il était têtue en plus de cela.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est le refus apparemment. »

« Bien sûr que non, je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, je ne renonce jamais. »

La blonde se mit à rire. Effectivement, la devise de leur Guilde était de ne jamais abandonner et d'aller de l'avant quoiqu'il arrive. C'est à ce moment là que le grand-père se montra, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

« Vous avez encore le temps de batifoler les jeunes, profitez de la vie avant. Mais je ne suis pas contre votre mariage dans quelques années, j'aurais de magnifique arrières petits-enfants ! »

Une déclaration qui attira l'attention des autres mages qui rentrèrent dans le jeu du vieil homme et levèrent leur chopes aux futur mariés. Les deux blonds se regardèrent avant que l'un ne se mettent à rire très fort et l'autre soupirer d'embarras.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content que tu soit de retour Lucy. Je t'attendais, j'ai une mission à vous confier à toi et Luxus. »

L'air sérieux du Maître ne présageait rien de bon, surtout quand son humeur changeait radicalement de cette façon.

« J'ai reçut une demande urgente ce matin, il semblerait qu'une Guilde clandestine sévisse impunément sur nos terres. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information à ce sujet mais il est possible qu'ils enlèvent des enfants pour les emmener je ne sais où. Notre client a déjà le nom de leur prochaine cible : Rosemary, un petit village aux abords du fleuve Ishi. Vous devez partir le plus vite possible et arriver avant eux. Nous ne pouvons probablement pas sauver les autres enfants mais nous devons essayer de protéger ceux qu'ils s'apprêtent à retirer de leur foyer. »

Luxus fronça les sourcils, son regard se posa sur la blonde qui hocha la tête.

« Nous partirons dés demain matin, je vais rentrer et me préparer. »

« Rendez-vous à la gare, 6h tapante ! Je m'occupe des détails de la mission, rentre chez toi et repose toi pour être en forme.»

Tout deux en accord sur l'horaire et le lieu, Lucy quitta la Guilde en direction de son petit appartement. Elle avait loué une petite maison en bord de canal pour une somme convenable, du moins, pour son salaire de l'époque. 70 000 joyaux ce n'était rien comparé aux récompenses qu'elle percevait de ses missions actuelles et elle avait de la chance que sa propriétaire n'augmente pas son loyer.

Flânant tranquillement le long du canal, suivit par son esprit de compagnie Plue, la blonde commençait à se demander ce que la Guilde clandestine comptait faire avec ces enfants.

« Fait attention à pas tomber dans l'eau ma petite Lucy ! »

Sur leur petit bateau, les pécheurs remontaient toujours par ici pour rejoindre leur poissonnerie. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de voir la blonde marcher sur le bord en rentrant chez elle. Cette dernière leur adressa un signe de la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je gère la situation. »

C'est ce qu'elle disait toujours jusqu'au jour où, tête en l'air ou trop sûr d'elle, elle glissa et était à deux doigts de finir dans le canal. Un souvenir qui ne manquait pas de la faire sourire. Arrivée devant chez elle, Lucy remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Quelqu'un était entré par effraction ?

Sur ses gardes, elle posa une main sur son trousseaux de clé avant d'entrer silencieusement dans son appartement. Elle inspecta partout mais rien, il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier l'étage. Elle emprunta doucement les escaliers et se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre. Du bruit semblait y provenir, plus aucun doute à avoir sur la présence de quelqu'un ! Mais alors qu'elle se précipita à l'intérieur en invoquant Taurus, elle resta perplexe en voyant Natsu et Grey. Le mage de feu s'empiffrait de gâteau pendant que celui de glace, se prélassait dans son lit. Remarquant enfin la présence de la maîtresse des lieux, le mage à la tignasse rose se leva et pointa le doigt en sa direction.

« Te voilà enfin Lucy, j'attends toujours que tu accepte de me défier ! Je suis sûr que je peux mettre tes esprits K.O avec mes poings ! »

« Tu te fait des idées, t'arrivera jamais à battre un mage de rang S comme elle ou Luxus avec ton niveau. Tu sais même pas cracher tes flammes correctement ! »

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Les deux mages se toisèrent du regard avant d'entamer une énième bagarre sauf qu'il n'était plus à la Guilde et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils ravagent son appartement. La constellationniste soupira avant de renvoyer Taurus. Elle s'approcha ensuite des deux garçons avant de leur mettre un coup chacun.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas vous voir rôder dans mon appartement ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là de toute façon ? »

Le cracheur de feu se frottait vigoureusement la tête pour faire partir la douleur, il lui resterait une autre bosse.

« On a entendu ta discussion avec le Maître. Je veux venir casser du mage clandestin moi aussi, ils ont pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« L'écoute pas Lucy, je lui ai déjà dis de ne pas trop compter la dessus. »

C'était donc ça. Lucy se débarrassa de sa veste et de son sac. Elle posa ses clés, ainsi que son fouet sur le bureau avant de frotter la tignasse rose de Natsu avec affection. Ses genoux pliés, elle était à sa hauteur et en profita pour essuyer les restant de gâteau sur sa joue.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. C'est une mission trop dangereuse pour deux jeunes mage en apprentissage. Le Rang S ne lui ai pas attribué pour rien. »

Elle lui sourit et se redressa.

« Quand vous serez plus vieux et capable d'utiliser votre magie correctement, je vous promet de partir en mission avec vous. »

« Plus vieux, mais plus vieux de combien d'année ? Je peux pas attendre moi ! »

« Oh la ferme Natsu, tu vois pas que tu la fatigue. »

« Répète un peu ?! »

« T'as très bien entendu, t'a rien dans le crâne ma parole ! »

« Décidément vous ne comprenez les choses que par la force tout les deux. Grey, rhabille toi ! Natsu, arrête un peu d'être impatient ! On ne grandit pas comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Il faut du temps et de l'entraînement pour devenir un bon mage. Quand vous aurez mon âge, je suis sûr que vous le serez. »

Le mage de glace rougit furieusement en constatant que son short avait disparu et celui de feu avait des flammes dans les yeux.

« Génial ! Est-ce que je serais mage de Rang S aussi ?! »

Une question innocente et enfantine qui faisait sourire la blonde.

« Si tu le souhaite réellement, je suis sûr que tu le seras ! »

L'enfant à la crinière rose sautait de joie partout avant de provoquer Grey.

« T'as entendu ça pauvre tâche, je serais mage de Rang S avant toi ! »

« Ouais cause toujours, faudrait d'abord que t'arrive à passer les épreuves qui opposent les participants entre eux, puis à un mage de Rang S. »

« Je les exploserais tous ! »

Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation dans la petite chambre de la blonde et le jour déclinait progressivement. La blonde attrapa le petit excité par le col avant qu'il ne ravage tout.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une mission importante qui m'attends à l'aurore et j'aimerais bien me reposer. »

« Okay. »

Comprenant très bien le message, les deux intrus firent leur adieux avant de se retirer. Mais arrivés sur le pas de la porte de sa maison, Natsu se retourna et la regarda avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Tu les laisseras pas faire de mal aux enfants, pas vrai ? »

« Je ferais mon possible, Luxus aussi j'en suis certaine. »

Satisfait, le mage de feu hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Grey. Lucy attendit qu'ils ne soient plus en vue pour regagner sa chambre et se préparer pour une mission difficile.

\- o – o – o – o -

Assise dans le train, Lucy regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore en vue, il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur. Luxus était venue la chercher plus tôt que prévue pour être sûr de ne pas rater la guilde clandestine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, il avait les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, les yeux clos. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait s'être assoupis. Comment faisait-il ? Contrairement à lui, le bruit des rails grinçant à chaque monter ou descente de terrain ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se reposer.

« Détend toi, nous approchons d'Hargeon. »

Ah, il ne dormait pas finalement. La blonde soupira, elle espérait vraiment arriver à temps. Toute cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Beaucoup de rumeur circulaient à ce sujet, plusieurs villages attaqués, toujours à la nuit tombée, sans jamais rien laisser derrière à part des corps sans vies. Sûrement ceux des parents qui ne se laissaient pas faire, ou bien ceux des personnes trop âgées pour leur servir à quoique ce soit. Quelque chose de pas net se tramait derrière tout ça.

« Et une fois à Hargeon ? »

« J'ai pris assez de joyaux avec moi pour nous offrir le moyen de transport le plus efficace à ce jour. »

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le blond avait visiblement pensé à tout. Il faut dire que depuis leur partenariat officiel, il avait toujours prit en charge ce genre de chose et lui laissait volontiers le choix des stratégies à adopter. Il y avait entre eux, une certaine relation de confiance. Luxus était doué pour frapper l'ennemi avec toute sa puissance tandis que Lucy lui disait où et quand le faire. Mais s'était étrange, il n'était pas très doué pour établir des plans bien précis et détaillés, en envisageant toute les possibilités. C'était plutôt son domaine à elle.

« Et si tu me détaillais plus amplement notre plan de route ? »

« Quand nous arriverons à la gare, je me chargerais d'alimenter notre moyen de transport et tu m'indiquera le chemin le plus court pour arriver à destination. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'avait pas de plan précis en tête. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu alors que le sort de centaine de vie était entre leurs mains ? Elle soupira avant de prendre une carte de Fiore, toujours rangée dans son sac, et la déplia entre eux. Elle sorti aussi son stylo magique, marquant d'une croix leur emplacement actuel.

« Très bien, Hargeon se trouve ici. Ce qui veux dire que pour rejoindre notre destination, et en prenant le chemin le plus court …. »

La pointe du stylo glissait sur la carte en laissant une traînée lumineuse derrière lui.

« Il faut prendre en compte plusieurs facteurs alors … En partant du principe que tu puisse alimenter la moto magique assez longtemps, il faudrait nous rendre dans la ville où siège Lamia Scale.»

Elle s'arrêta à l'endroit cité, faisant une nouvelle croix.

« On ne peux pas traverser les marécages de la putréfaction, ce serait trop risqué. En cas d'attaque, nous perdrions du temps et de la magie pour rien. »

Elle porta ses doigts qu'y tenaient le stylo contre ses lèvres, cherchant l'itinéraire le plus adéquat.

« Je propose de privilégier les routes les plus sûrs plutôt que les plus courtes. Une fois arrivé aux abords de la Guilde, nous pourrions continuer notre route en direction du bras droit du fleuve Ishi. Juste ici. Ensuite, longer les rives jusqu'à Hydralia, ici et prendre un bateau pour descendre son court jusqu'à Rosemary. D'après mes informations, il n'existe aucun autre moyen de se rendre dans ce village si ce n'est par voix fluviale. C'est ça ou rien du tout puisque les montagnes abruptes encerclent la zone. Et puis, les rives qui longent le fleuve sont beaucoup trop accidentées, ce qui les rends impraticables. Cette fameuse guilde clandestine doit forcément s'y rendre par bateau, surtout que ce petit village est trop éloigné et isolé. Ils pensent sûrement que personne ne viendra les déranger et ne s'attendront pas à nous voir débarquer. C'est une chance à ne pas manquer pour nous ! »

Comme d'habitude, la blonde avait réussi à établir un plan en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Une caractéristique qui lui plaisait grandement et qui en rajoutait à son charme.

« Et une fois sur place, s'ils sont déjà en action ? »

« Fait en sorte d'avoir leur attention, attire les le plus prés possible de l'eau. J'invoquerais Aquarius pour lancer un sort combiné et en toucher le plus possible. »

Le jeune homme siffla.

« Tu ne vas pas faire les choses à moitié dis moi. »

« Je n'utiliserais cette technique que si l'une des possibilités à laquelle je pense se produit. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Première possibilité : nous arrivons avant eux, ce qui nous laisse le temps de faire évacuer le village ou de les attaquer directement avec notre sort combiné pendant qu'ils sont encore à bord de leur navire. Deuxième possibilité, que je n'aime pas beaucoup : nous arrivons trop tard, le village est désert et les enfants sont déjà embarqués. S'il ne reste que quelques mages à terre, je n'hésiterais pas à tous les balayer. »

Le mage électrique leva la tête vers le plafond, l'air songeur.

« Faisons en sorte d'arriver les premiers alors. »

La blonde rangea ses affaires et acquiesça. Le train s'arrêta brusquement, signalant l'arrêt de leur première destination.

« Allons-y. »

Les deux mages rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de descendre sur le quai. Un petit vent souffla, faisant s'envoler les cheveux d'or de la mage constellationniste ainsi que sa jupe. Un détail qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller son partenaire, qui sourit malicieusement.

« Dis donc Lucy, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te montrer dans le plus simple appareil devant moi et voilà que tu le fait devant d'autre gars. »

La blonde rougit furieusement avant de lâcher sa colère sur son compagnon. Il est vrai que pour cette mission, elle n'était pas spécialement habillée en conséquence. Elle ne portait qu'une simple jupe noire qui recouvrait sa peau à mi-cuisse, un sous-pull blanc recouvert par un pull col en v bleu clair, sans manche où trônait fièrement la marque blanche de la Guilde, le tout recouvert par une veste grise clair à capuche. Luxus avait, quant à lui, opté par une tenue passe partout et assez chaude pour résister au vent du matin. Il portait un large pantalon noir, des bottines montantes noires, un gros pull rouge sombre à manches longues et un long manteau noir à fourrure grise.

A l'extérieur de la gare, les rues étaient presque vide. Le duo emprunta le chemin en direction du magasin de location. Heureusement, celui-ci ne fermait jamais car beaucoup de mages se présentaient au comptoir pour louer un véhicule quand les autres moyens de transports ne circulaient plus. Il faut dire aussi, qu'il n'y avait pas plus rapide qu'une moto magique pour les plus pressés.

« Attends moi dehors, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

Le blond se présenta et déboursa la somme nécessaire sans un mot.

« Par ici je vous pris. »

Le gérant lui montra le chemin jusqu'au garage avant de s'arrêter devant le tout dernier modèle et le montrer, d'un air satisfait.

« Voici la dernière moto magique en vogue sur le marché. Elle est très rapide et ne consomme que très peu de magie, c'est une nouveauté ! »

Luxus inspecta l'engin quelques instant avant de sourire, tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait. La carrosserie semblait légère mais solide, optimisée pour la vitesse. Le design n'était pas des plus moderne mais il n'était pas là pour frimer. Il grimpa sur la bête mécanique, Lucy aurait assez de place pour monter et il y avait de quoi ranger leurs sacs de voyage.

« Je prends ! »

D'un air entendu, l'homme enclencha l'ouverture des portes pour que le blond puisse prendre la route. Le connecteur d'auto-énergie autour du poignet, il démarra le bolide avant de sortir par le portail ouvert. Dans la rue, Lucy attendait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit distinctif de l'engin. Le mage électrique s'arrêta devant elle, lui faisant signe de monter. La jeune femme posa les sacs à l'arrière, les attachants correctement pour ne rien perdre, et chevaucha la moto.

« Accroche toi bien ma jolie, je t'emmène faire un tour. Direction, le siège de Lamia Scale ! »

Le mage céleste ne se fit pas prier pour encercler la taille du conducteur, qui démarra en trombe. Une accélération brutale qui souleva la jupe de la pauvre passagère, encore une fois.

« Luxus ! »

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas, il riait à plein poumon et fonçait à toute allure vers la sortie de la ville. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, le chemin serait long jusqu'à leur prochaine destination. Ils défilaient à toute allure à travers les forêts et les champs, s'engouffrant toujours plus loin dans la nuit. Ils n'avaient pour distraction, que le paysage qui passait à toute vitesse sous leur yeux. Les cheveux aux vent et le bruit du bolide dans les oreilles, Lucy se permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Elle se savait en sécurité avec Luxus, il ne ferait rien de stupide pour les mettre en danger inutilement.

« Je vais longer les côtes quelques temps pour être sur d'être sur le bon chemin, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« Bonne idée, il y a une station balnéaire à quelques kilomètres. Quand tu y sera, Lamia Scale ne sera plus très loin. »

« Une station thermale, hein ? Parfait, pile l'endroit que je cherchais pour notre premier rendez-vous ! »

« Tu pense vraiment que c'est le moment ! »

« Oh la, tu es en colère ? J'adore te voir dans tout tes états, je trouve ça très excitant. »

« Luxus ! »

Le rire du jeune homme était contagieux et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la faire sourire même si elle était fâchée contre lui parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça.

« Tu peux te reposer mais ne lâche pas prise pendant ton sommeil surtout. Je ne serais peut être pas capable de te rattraper à temps si c'était le cas. »

La blonde hocha simplement la tête et resserra son emprise autour de son partenaire. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa bercer par la sensation de vitesse. Le vent frappait sa peau mais ne la blessait pas, elle avait simplement l'impression de voler. Elle entendait le bruit des mouettes et celui de l'océan, s'était apaisant. Le conducteur maniait très bien l'engin et semblait connaître son affaire. Elle ne ressentait que très peu de secousses, peut-être que les constructeurs avaient enfin pensés à améliorer les suspensions ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune femme se laissa tranquillement dériver vers les bras de Morphée.

Les deux mages roulèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour enflamment l'horizon. Lucy ouvrit les yeux et constata bien vite qu'ils filaient sur une route en bord de mer. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, elle aimait particulièrement ce moment, que ce soit au coucher ou au lever du soleil. La mer était aussi écarlate que le ciel et les teintes ne cessaient de changées à mesure que l'étoile brûlante se levait. Mais cette contemplation fût de courte durée, la moto vira peu à peu à l'opposé. La station balnéaire était en vue, ce qui voulait dire que la Guilde de Lamia Scale n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres au nord.

« Je sais qu'on a pas vraiment le temps mais je pensais m'arrêter un peu une fois arrivé sur place. Je meurs de faim et si je ne mange rien, je vais me vider en un rien de temps avec cette moto. »

« D'accord. »

Le blond accéléra et une demi-heure plus tard, les abords de la ville étaient visible mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le loisir de s'arrêter pour faire une halte. Le temps jouait contre eux, il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire même s'ils en avaient parcouru une bonne moitié. Luxus s'arrêta prés d'un grand arbre qui longeait la route avant de poser un pied à terre. Il retira le connecteur pendant que sa compagne descendait du bolide.

« Saloperie ! Peu consommatrice de magie, tu parle ! Le vendeur est un gros baratineur, tu vas voir ce que je vais lui mettre dans la face quand on en aura terminé ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas tenir le coup ? Tu veux que je te remplace ? »

Le blond retira son manteau, le posant derrière lui, et descendit à son tour de la moto avant de la caler.

« Nan, je peux encore conduire. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Hydralia, après ça on verra bien. Prendre le bateau vas me ménager un peu et me laisser reprendre des forces. »

Lucy se contenta de le laisser faire, il n'était pas encore à court de magie et n'allait probablement pas l'être avant un moment. Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur, reposant son dos contre le tronc massif de l'arbre. La blonde chercha dans son grand sac de voyage et en sortit une grosse boite qu'elle tendit aussitôt à son partenaire. Celui-ci savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait et l'accepta volontiers avant de l'ouvrir avec empressement. Comme il s'y attendait, son amie avait préparer leur repas la veille.

« Encore un point de plus dans ma liste des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore être ton partenaire ! »

Elle roula des yeux avant de retourner dans son sac.

« Je ne peux pas partir en mission avec toi sans apporter de quoi manger. Je suis certaine que tu fera ton air boudeur et si mignon ! »

Le blond se mit à rougir, voilà que Lucy se mettait à l'imiter.

« Roh ça vas ! »

Réaction typique d'un Luxus embarrassé, il engloutit toujours son repas pour se cacher derrière la boite.

« Et toi, tu ne mange pas ? »

« Non, je mangerais plus tard. Je te rappel que je ne fait ses boites pleines de bonnes choses, uniquement pour toi et ton estomac d'ogre. Je me suis préparer quelque chose d'autre et emporter quelques pommes au cas où tu n'en aurait pas assez. Ah, te voilà ! »

De nouveau en possession de son stylo magique et de sa carte, Lucy l'inspecta longuement avant de faire une nouvelle croix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

« Je cherche un moyen de traverser le fleuve, il doit y avoir un pont quelque part par ici. »

« Et s'il n'y en a pas ? On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps en détour. »

La constellationniste soupira, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le luxe de se le permettre en effet.

« S'il n'y en a pas, j'en ferais un. »

Elle tourna la tête en direction de l'arbre au dessus de leur tête.

« Si j'en crois les cartes que j'ai étudié hier, il doit y en avoir des semblables dans la région. Surtout à proximité des points d'eau. Vu la superficie de ce tronc, je pense que Taurus n'éprouverait pas trop de difficulté à nous en couper un pour faire office de pont. Même si l'idée d'abattre un arbre centenaire ne me plaît pas beaucoup. »

Le jeune homme termina son repas, il n'en restait plus rien. Il referma la boite et se leva pour la remettre dans le sac de la blonde, profitant de l'occasion pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et se désaltérer. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui ne manquait pas de le faire sourire malicieusement et de toutes ses dents.

« Tiens Lucy, tu devrait en boire un peu aussi. »

Il tendit la bouteille vers sa partenaire. Lucy était bien trop concentrée sur sa carte pour prêter attention au fait que la dite bouteille était déjà entamée et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un baiser indirect avec la femme la plus inaccessible de tout Fairy Tail !

« Merci, je commençais à avoir soif. »

Elle lui rendit la bouteille vide mais le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, se contentant simplement de la regarder avec un énorme sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« C'était un baiser indirect ! Maintenant, tu sera peut être plus enclin à accepter d'en partager un vrai avec moi ? »

Un comportement qui exaspérait beaucoup la blonde, qui ne manquait pas de le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Ce que tu peux être puérile parfois. Un baiser indirect pour moi mais certainement pas pour toi puisque j'ai bu en dernier. »

En voyant le sourire du mage se faner, la jeune femme se félicita tout en lui souriant. Il ronchonna avant de marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Qui est puérile maintenant ? »

Lucy éclata de rire face au visage boudeur de son compagnon, qui se retourna vivement, quelques rougeurs sur les joues en maugréant de plus belle.

« Bon, on a encore du chemin à faire. Combien de temps ça vas nous prendre d'après toi ? »

La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires avant de les ranger dans son sac, à l'arrière du véhicule.

« Je ne sais pas trop, cinq ou six heures, peut être plus. Les routes qui bordent cette forêt s'arrêtent à quelques kilomètres d'ici, vers l'Ouest. Le reste ne sont que des petits chemins habituellement empruntés à pieds. »

« Pas le temps de chercher un autre itinéraire. J'avancerais avec prudence, en espérant ne pas tomber sur ces casses pieds de Balkan ! »

« Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît. »

Le blond redressa la moto avant de grimper dessus, se mettant le connecteur autour du poignet. Lucy plia soigneusement le manteau de son camarade et le rangea avec le reste de ses affaires avant de chevaucher l'engin. Le moment idéal que choisit Luxus pour observer la scène du coin de l'œil avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais que te voir chevaucher un engin pareil te rends d'autant plus sexy ? »

Habituée à ce genre de remarque, la blonde se contenta de soupirer légèrement et lui taper l'épaule pour lui faire signe de démarrer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta tandis qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Les voilà donc repartis pour un long trajet. Ils longèrent la ville avant de s'en éloigner de plus en plus. Les paysages continuèrent de défiler devant leur yeux, même si le pauvre Luxus n'avait pas le loisir de l'apprécier parce qu'il se concentrait sur sa conduite.

Après quelques heures, le jeune homme s'arrêta le long d'un bras de fleuve.

« Je pense que nous y sommes presque, c'est par ici que doit se tenir le pont non ? »

Lucy regarda un peu partout mais ne voyait rien qui y ressemblait dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On cherche ou tu nous érige un pont de fortune ? »

La constellationniste mit un pieds à terre avant de descendre complètement. Elle regarda un peu partout, à la recherche d'un arbre assez large et épais pour supporter leur passage.

« Pas le temps de chercher, le soleil a déjà entamé sa course vers le couchant. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, il était incapable dire s'il était midi ou plus. Il finit par s'appuyer sur le guidon, reposant son menton dans la paume de sa main, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« J'avais oublié à qui j'avais à faire. »

Mais la blonde ne l'écoutait pas et faisait le tour d'un arbre plutôt imposant.

« Celui-ci devrait faire l'affaire, on a pas vraiment le luxe d'en choisir un autre de toute façon. »

Sachant déjà ce qui allait se passer, le conducteur porta toute son attention sur la constellationniste qui se mit en position pour invoquer son esprit. Une lueur éclatante l'entoura soudain, aveuglant presque le mage électrique.

« Ouvre toi porte des Esprits, viens à moi : Taurus ! »

Instantanément, l'esprit du taureau se manifesta.

« Tu m'as appelé, ma jolie Lucy ? Oh je vois que tu as toujours un corps aussi magnifique ! »

Celui-ci venait à peine d'arriver qu'il se dandinait déjà autour de sa maîtresse avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

« Oui, oui on verra ça plus tard. J'ai besoin que tu découpe cet arbre et que tu le découpe bien. Je veux qu'il tombe au dessus du fleuve pour que nous puissions traverser. »

Elle s'éloigna pour céder sa place à Taurus.

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite, ma belle Lucy. »

Ce dernier sortit sa grande hache et lança son attaque.

« Attaque meeeeeurtrière ! »

Le coup avait été net et précis, l'arbre tomba lourdement au dessus du fleuve. Un pont fait maison digne de ce nom.

« Et voilà Lucy, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Bien joué Taurus ! »

« Et ma récompense ? Laisse moi profiter de ton nice bo- »

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il repartit aussitôt dans son monde.

« Oui, merci encore pour ton aide. »

Lucy avait fermer sa porte sans sommation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait appel à lui. Le travail était fait et il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde de plus. Luxus l'avait bien comprit et se mit en position pour grimper sur l'imposant tronc avant qu'il ne glisse et tombe dans le fleuve. Sa camarade remonta sur la moto avant que le jeune homme ne s'engage. Ils traversèrent prudemment, conscient qu'au moindre faux pas, la chute les attendait. Une fois de l'autre coté, le conducteur mit les gaz à travers les sentiers. Lucy s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait, les secousses étaient un peu violentes par ici, surtout quand on s'y engageait sur une moto lancée à toute vitesse. Le bruit qu'elle faisait attira quelques balkan qui se lancèrent tout de suite à leur poursuite.

« C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! »

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas nous porter la poisse ! »

« J'aurais du t'écouter avant on dirait. Est-ce que tu peux les ralentir ? »

« Je suppose oui. »

Sans attendre, elle glissa ses doigts sur son trousseau de clés et en saisit une.

« Ouvre toi porte des Esprits, viens à moi : Caelum ! »

Le robot apparut aussitôt, rapidement attrapé par sa maîtresse.

« Transformation Canon ! »

L'esprit obéis sagement et se transforma en canon amovible.

« A toi de jouer, tire sur les balkan. »

Une lumière verte commençait à se concentrer autour de lui mais impossible de viser correctement avec toutes ses secousses.

« Luxus tu pourrais essayer de nous faire remuer un peu moins ?! »

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! Je te signale que je fais ce que je peux ! »

La blonde observa autour d'eux, trois balkan les poursuivaient. Ils se déplaçaient difficilement entre les arbres et n'étaient pas très rapide mais le restaient assez pour se rapprocher dangereusement. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée et ordonna à son esprit de tirer son rayon en arc de cercle pour optimiser son champ de tir. Un ordre ingénieux, le robot lança son attaque comme indiqué et toucha ses cibles du premier coup. Luxus le remarqua et sourit.

« Bien joué. »

« Merci Caelum, tu peux rentrer maintenant. »

Lucy rangea soigneusement la clé dans son trousseau pendant que son esprit se retira en faisant des bruits de satisfaction. Un problème en moins, les deux mages continuèrent leur route en direction de leur troisième arrêt : Hydralia.

Les minutes défilaient inlassablement. La blonde observait le déclin du soleil avec attention, si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours, il devait être approximativement 18h. Il restait encore un quart du chemin à parcourir jusqu'à leur destination finale.

« Lucy, regarde. »

Au loin se dessinait les formes d'une ville, elle plissa les yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand. Il était enfin arrivés.

« C'est ça ! C'est Hydralia ! »

« Okay, accroche toi ma belle. Je vais tout donner dans cette avant dernière ligne droite ! »

La moto accéléra d'un coup pendant quelques mètres avant de ralentir, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bien pour les deux mages.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

La blonde le savait, l'engin avait pompé une grande partie de l'énergie magique du jeune homme. Sans parler de leur rencontre avec les balkan et la tentative périlleuse de leur échapper. Slalomer entre les arbres n'avait pas été une bonne idée après tout, cela n'avait qu'augmenté l'appétit de la moto. Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale, le mage électrique retira le connecteur autour de son poignet en disant qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber à court de magie si un combat les attendait. Lucy était du même avis et aida son camarade à faire rouler leur véhicule jusqu'au garage le plus proche. Ils passèrent d'abord en face de plusieurs magasins, restaurants et auberges. Une tentation infernale pour le pauvre Luxus qui semblait presque au bout du rouleau. Ils trouvèrent enfin l'objet de leur recherche et furent tout de suite accueillit par un employé. Celui-ci prit le relais en demandant au mage s'il souhaitait repartir avec. Ce dernier confirma la demande, insistant sur le fait que ce modèle provenait d'Hargeon et qu'il ne devait pas repartir entre d'autre mains que les siennes. La constellationniste en profita pour prendre leur sac et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, ils devaient à présent rencontrer le commanditaire de la mission. Celui-ci devrait logiquement être quelque part en ville. Luxus fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une pomme qu'il croqua sans vergogne.

« Viens, on doit trouver un bateau pour nous conduire à Rosemary avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Les deux blonds se dépêchaient de trouver le petit port de la ville mais il n'y avait aucune indication. Une situation qui énerva grandement le jeune homme.

« Bon sang mais il n'y a pas un seul panneau dans cette satané ville ?! »

Les passants les regardaient bizarrement, ce qui l'irritait encore plus.

« Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ! »

Lucy soupira et tapota l'épaule du blond pour le calmer.

« Inutile de t'énerver, nous allons tout simplement demander notre chemin. »

Un homme d'âge moyen s'approcha alors d'eux.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, êtes-vous des mages de Fairy Tail ? »

La blonde se retourna vers la voix qui l'interpella et hocha la tête. Il emmena les deux mages à l'abri des regards.

« Montrez moi vos marques s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune constellationniste montra la marque sur le dos de sa main tandis que Luxus remontait ses vêtements pour montrer la sienne. Elle rit sous cape en lui disant qu'il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de choisir où se faire marquer.

« Suivez-moi je vous pris, vite. »

L'homme s'engouffra parmi la foule, suivit de prés par les deux mages. Lucy osa enfin poser la question.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis l'informateur de votre Maître, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de l'aide. Je travail au service du Maire de cette ville. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé celle de Lamia Scale, c'est une Guilde beaucoup plus proche de la nôtre pour une urgence pareil. »

« Oui je sais mais ils n'ont pas aussi bonne réputation que vous et je soupçonne certains de leurs membres d'être des infiltrés aux services d'une guilde clandestine. Je ne pouvait pas risquer de les avertir de mes soupçons en leur faisant part de cette requête. Comprenez bien que je suis conscient du chemin que vous avez dû parcourir pour arriver si vite. »

Voilà qu'y compliquait grandement les choses si cela était effectivement vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire au juste, à propos de cette guilde ? »

« Pas grand chose hélas. Ils se font appeler "la Guilde de Barbogas", j'ignore pourquoi mais ce sont bien eux qui enlèvent femmes et enfants depuis plusieurs mois. Ils doivent probablement les vendre en dehors de Fiore, à des prix scandaleux j'imagine. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fais surveiller des membres de Lamia Scale au cas où et un des agents m'a rapporté avoir entendu deux mages parler d'une attaque surprise sur Rosemary. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance et il se peut très bien que les membres en question, n'aient fait que répéter une rumeur. »

« Je vois, vous avez donc dépêché un ordre de mission quitte à ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Mieux vaut être sûr je suppose. »

« C'est une requête un peu particulière, personne ne devait être au courant de votre arrivée pour ne pas risquer de faire chou blanc. C'est un peu comme un commando spécial avec deux des meilleurs agents. »

« D'accord mais, si vous soupçonnez un tel raid, pourquoi ne pas envoyer des agents sur place et faire évacuer les villageois ? »

Le client ralentit sa marche.

« J'ai essayé mais le Maire n'a pas voulu envoyer la garde sur place. Je le soupçonne d'être complice lui aussi. Peut être que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais les enlèvements n'ont lieu que dans cette partie de Fiore. J'ai même découvert que d'importantes sommes d'argent étaient versées sur son compte personnel. Il a beaucoup d'influence par ici, il contrôle toute la partie sud du royaume. Je pense que la guilde clandestine achète le silence de notre Maire en échange d'une compensation financière. S'il ferme les yeux et ne prévient personne, ils peuvent agir sans se soucier de la garde royale ou de nos agents. C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai demandé l'aide d'une Guilde de confiance en dehors de cette partie de Fiore. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que des soupçons et rien de concret, raison qui fait que je ne pourrais probablement pas vous payer si jamais je me trompe sur toute la ligne. »

Luxus et Lucy avaient écoutés l'histoire sans interrompre leur guide. Voilà une mission qui s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue, surtout si le Maire était un homme corrompus qui se faisait une petite fortune en toute impunité. Il fallait y aller en finesse dans cette histoire, d'autant plus s'il fallait aussi démanteler un trafique humain.

« Nous y sommes, ce bateau vous conduira jusqu'à Rosemary. »

L'homme s'arrêta devant un ponton et désigna le dit bateau. Il était petit et servait sûrement aux pêcheurs qui descendaient le bras du fleuve Ishi en direction de la mer sombre. Luxus monta le premier, s'assurant que la bicoque résiste au voyage. Plus ou moins satisfait, il proposa son bras pour aider sa compagne à le rejoindre. Elle accepta et monta à son tour.

« Je suppose que vous ne venez pas. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir, si seulement je savais utiliser la magie. »

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant l'attaque présumé ? »

« Si nos informations sont exacts, ils devraient emprunter l'embouchure du fleuve avant 20h, remonter le courant sans éveiller l'attention et frapper entre 21h et 22h. Si les villageois se défendent, il leur faudra probablement une heure ou deux pour terminer leur méfaits et s'en aller. Mais rien n'est sûr, s'ils savent déjà que vous êtes là, ils frapperont avant. »

« Alors raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps. »

Luxus s'empressa de démarrer le bateau mais celui-ci était visiblement capricieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grosse … ! »

Il se retint de jurer pour ne pas perdre plus d'énergie à le faire.

« Je suis désolé, c'est le seul bateau que j'ai pu avoir sans éveiller de soupçons. »

Visiblement embarrassé par l'état désastreux du moyen de transport qu'il avait obtenu, l'homme aida le mage à démarrer le moteur. Il regarda ensuite Lucy dans les yeux.

« Je vous en pris, sauvez-les. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, plus déterminée que jamais pendant que le bateau s'éloignait du bord en se laissant porter par le courant. Le mystérieux client resta un instant sur le quai.

« Bonne chance ! »

Puis disparut silencieusement. A bord de leur embarcation de fortune, Luxus avait prit la barre et voguait lentement sur le fleuve. Trop lentement à son goût ... Lucy de son coté, avait commencé à vérifier son équipement. Elle avait ses clés et son fouet, était plus ou moins en forme et n'avait pas gaspillé sa magie grâce à son partenaire. Celui-ci en revanche ... Elle chercha alors dans son sac et en sortit une petite thermos. Elle s'approcha du blond, qui avait fière allure à tenir la barre avec son air bougon, et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Tu as tellement d'allure à la barre de ce bateau ! »

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas envie d'en rire.

« Je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Il rougit comme un enfant, d'embarras ou de colère mais la blonde le connaissait assez pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par si peu. Il pouvait parfois se montrer facilement irritable, susceptible mais aussi attachant et fiable. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur équipier que lui, elle se devait donc d'en prendre soin. Dévissant le bouchon de la thermos, elle versa son contenu à l'intérieur et le proposa au capitaine avec un sourire. Il accepta volontiers, buvant rapidement le liquide au goût étrange avant de le rendre à la blonde.

« C'est une infusion de différentes plantes qui aide à la régénération de l'énergie magique. Tu vas pouvoir récupérer plus vite de cette façon et si j'ai bien fait mon mélange, ça devrait aussi accroître tes pouvoirs un certain temps. »

Reconnaissant pour autant de sollicitude, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir ma femme ? Je trouve qu'on deviens de plus en plus complémentaire tout les deux ! »

Il se mit à rire, évidemment il avait encore de l'humour même dans un moment pareil.

« Et toi, tu n'en bois pas ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas autant épuisé ma magie contrairement à toi. Je vais plutôt manger quelque chose avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. »

Le nez dans son sac de voyage, la jeune femme déposa la thermos à l'intérieur et sortit son repas. Elle commença alors à l'entamer mais s'arrêta bien vite en sentant le regard insistant de son partenaire. Elle soupira et retourna fouiller dans le sac avant d'en sortir une deuxième boite. Elle la donna au blond qui ne se fit pas prier pour manger aussi.

« Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de communiquer normalement avec moi pour une fois ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu me comprends sans que je n'ai besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Je te le dis, notre duo est fait pour durer. »

« Évidemment ! Depuis que nous sommes mage de Rang S, tu m'accompagne partout où je vais. Même quand je ne suis pas en mission, on se retrouve toujours tout les deux à flâner en ville ou à la Guilde. »

« Et alors ? On est partenaire non ? Développer notre relation est importante pour que notre duo continue sur sa lancée. »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux développer notre relation à un stade supérieur. »

« Je ne serais pas contre mais tu me refuse catégoriquement tout les rendez-vous que je t'ai proposé. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas intéressée ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir si tu ne me laisse pas une petite chance de faire mes preuves ? »

« Tait-toi et tiens la barre. »

Inutile de discuter avec lui à ce sujet, il était bien trop têtu pour s'avouer vaincu par un simple refus. Et dire qu'il était le petit-fils du Maître … Est-ce qu'il était comme ça aussi dans sa jeunesse ?! S'imaginant le vieil homme avec 40 ans de moins, Lucy n'était pas très sûr du résultat. Après plusieurs minutes, le silence commençait à s'installer. Chacun se préparait à l'éventualité que le massacre pourrait avoir commencé avant leur arrivée ou qu'il soit déjà terminé, ne laissant derrière lui que la mort et la destruction. A cette pensée, la jeune femme n'avait plus très faim mais se força tout de même à manger parce qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de la journée. Mais même en se forçant, la nourriture avait un drôle de goût. Inutile d'insister pour l'instant, se disait-elle. Elle ne ferait que gâcher une denrée précieuse dont elle pourrait avoir besoin une fois leur travail terminé. Le soleil se couchait lentement, baignant de rouge l'horizon. L'échéance était proche et ils n'avaient parcouru qu'un ou deux kilomètres à tout casser. Luxus s'impatientait, décidément cette mission mettaient ses nerfs à l'épreuve, lui qui n'était pas très patient.

« Cette vieille carcasse vas me rendre fou. Pourquoi il nous a pas trouvé un bateau à moteur magique, hein ?! On irait 10x plus vite qu'avec ce vieux moteur ! »

Il s'attendait à ce que sa camarade lui réponde de se calmer mais au lieu de ça, elle semblait concentrée sur autre chose. Elle fixait droit devant, plus à l'écoute que jamais des bruits alentours.

« Lucy ? »

« Shh ! »

Visiblement perturbé par le comportement étrange de son équipière, le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher.

« Tu entends ? On dirait … des cris … ? »

De la fumée s'évaporait dans le ciel écarlate. Lucy écarquilla les yeux, Rosemary se trouvait droit devant et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : le raid avait commencé. Elle se retourna vivement vers son camarade, qui n'en revenait pas lui même.

« Luxus ! »

Il secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre mais ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer le navire.

« Je sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, c'est même pas un moteur magique ! »

Les choses avaient prit une nouvelle tournure, il fallait trouver une solution et vite. La blonde faisait les cent pas, cherchant désespérément un plan pour aller plus vite. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'eau.

« L'eau … Mais oui c'est ça ! L'eau ! »

La main sur ses clés, elle attrapa celle d'Aquarius et la plongea dans le fleuve.

« Ouvre toi porte des Esprits, viens à moi : AQUARIUS ! »

Aussi gracieuse qu'une sirène, l'esprit se montra mais ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer.

« Lucy, j'étais en rendez-vous avec mon homme ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de toi de toute urgence. Fais nous avancer plus vite, quitte à provoquer un ras de marré si tu le souhaite ! »

« Très bien mais après ça … »

Consciente des événements à suivre, la blonde s'accrocha fermement à ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

« Luxus, accroche toi ça vas secouer ! »

« … NE VIENS PAS TE PLAINDRE ! AAAAAH ! »

Déversant toute sa fureur dans son attaque, Aquarius provoqua un énorme mouvement de vague qui entraîna le bateau avec lui. Satisfaite d'entendre sa propriétaire hurler au loin, la femme sirène retourna à son rendez-vous. Sur le navire en revanche, c'était loin d'être la fête. L'énorme vague continuait à prendre en vitesse et en puissance. Luxus s'accrochait comme il le pouvait, toujours aussi impressionné par la fureur de l'esprit du verseau.

« Elle a vraiment un sale caractère celle-là ! »

Mais Lucy n'avait pas envie de commenter la chose dans l'immédiat. Le port de Rosemary se rapprochait à grand pas et il fallait mettre au point une stratégie. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle montait un à un les différents scénarios possible. Si la vague continuait comme ça, elle finirait par engloutir leur bateau et ceux de leurs ennemis en même temps. Ce qui était une bonne chose si aucun passager n'était dedans. Par contre, elle avait fait appel à sa pièce maîtresse beaucoup trop tôt et ne pourrait pas combiner sa puissance à celle de Luxus. Tans pis, elle appellerait d'autre esprits tout aussi puissant. C'est bon, elle avait son plan !

« Lucy j'espère que t'as un plan parce que la rive de Rosemary est juste là et on vas finir englouti si tu ne te décide pas ! »

La mage constellationniste attrapa les sacs de voyage avant de mettre un pied sur le bord de l'embarcation, aussitôt rejointe par son compaire.

« Saute! »

Sans se faire prier, les deux mages sautèrent du bateau avant que celui-ci ne se fasse emporter dans le rouleau de la vague. Pour adoucir la chute, ils roulèrent sur le sol avant de se relever et jauger rapidement la situation. Comme elle le pensait, les bateaux avaient tous finis écrasés sous la masse imposante de l'attaque d'Aquarius. Ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen pour rentrer et leur ennemi non plus. Prêt à en découdre, Luxus retira son manteau, des éclairs furieux jaillissant tout autour de lui. Il attira suffisamment l'attention sur lui pour que tout les ennemis présent dans cette zone sache qu'il était disposé à donner des coups.

« Des mages de Fairy Tail ! Attrapez-les ! »

« Je me charge de ceux-là ! Fonce protéger les habitants ! »

Aussi habile et rapide qu'un félin, la blonde fonça à tout allure vers le groupe qui menaçait de tuer les villageois qui se rebellaient. Ses clés en main, une forte lumière émanait de son corps, aveuglant les mages adverses.

« Ouvre toi portes des Esprits, venez à moi : Taurus, Caprico, Léo ! »

Présent à l'appel, les trois esprits se jetèrent sur les ennemis qui tombaient un à un sous leurs puissantes et incessantes attaques. Taurus frappait le sol avec son énorme hache pour créer une onde de choc rocheuses, balayant la plupart des ennemis tandis que Léo et Caprico se chargeaient de nettoyer les restes. Lucy profita de l'ouverture pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les terres.

« Je vous laisse vous en charger, je dois retrouver les autres ! »

Mais plus elle avançait et plus il y avait d'ennemis. La situation était un peu confuse, le village était à feu et à sang bien avant ce qui était prévu. Un nouveau groupe de mage lui barra la route, la forçant à s'arrêter dans sa course. Consciente de ne pouvoir appeler qu'un seul esprit en plus, elle choisit celui qui était le plus approprié à la situation. Sa clé d'or dans la main, elle invoqua son atout majeur.

« Ouvre toi porte des Esprits, viens à moi : Gemini ! »

Dans un nuage de fumée, le double de Lucy apparut.

« A toi de jouer, invoque Caelum et envoie les valser ! »

L'esprit du Gémeau s'exécuta et invoqua un 5ème esprit sur le champ de bataille. Celui-ci savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire et concentra son énergie avant de lancer son rayon sur les mages ennemis. Lucy commençait à faiblir un peu, invoquer autant d'esprits à la fois vidait son réservoir d'énergie assez vite. Taurus, Léo et Caprico en avaient terminés de leur cotés et étaient revenus prés de leur maîtresse. Le bouc voyait bien que la blonde ressentait les effets de leur invocation simultanées et lui proposa de renvoyer au moins deux d'entre eux. Une proposition qu'elle refusa.

« Luxus a sûrement besoin d'aide, l'un de vous doit y aller. »

« Je m'en charge. »

Le lion partit sans plus tarder à la recherche de Luxus. Celui-ci n'était pas très difficile à trouver, il suffisait de suivre les hurlements et la foudre, s'abattant furieusement aux alentours.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, ne forcez pas trop. »

« Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, une mage de catégorie S. Que diraient Grey et Natsu en me voyant faiblir si facilement ? »

Lucy avait une volonté de fer et une détermination à toutes épreuves, un trait de caractère qui lui valait le respect de ses esprits. Loin d'être à l'agonie, elle reprit son exploration jusqu'à arriver au centre du village. Le rassemblement était déjà terminé, ils s'apprêtaient sûrement à embarquer avant qu'Aquarius ne vienne détruire leur navire.

« Une mage constellationniste ! Tuez-là avant qu'elle ne vous tue ! »

Consciente qu'elle devait agir vite pour ne pas risquer qu'un otage ne se fasse tuer, la blonde regarda rapidement autour. Il y avait un groupe de cinq mages avec les prisonniers, un autre de quatre juste à coté et ce qui semblait être le chef, en retrait. Elle avait prit sa décision, elle l'attaquerait seule pendant que Taurus et Caprico se chargerait du groupe qui retenait les prisonniers et que Gemini utilise Caelum en mode épée. Les esprits étant liés à leurs maîtres, ils savaient donc ce que ceux-ci attendent d'eux sans qu'il n'ai à le dire. Prête à charger, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bouc et le taureau qui attendaient son signal.

« En avant ! »

Tout se passa très vite, Lucy fonça vers le chef pendant que Taurus et Caprico faisaient voler leurs ennemis. Gemini s'occupait seul des quelques survivants qui revenaient à la charge. Elle avait confiance en ses esprits et pouvait donc se lancer dans son combat, sans craindre pour la sécurité des villageois. Le chef la dévisagea longuement avant de sourire.

« Alors c'est toi, la mage céleste dont tout le monde parle en Fiore : Lucy Heartfilia, maîtresse des constellations et détentrice de 10 clé d'or. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir arriver toi et ton partenaire, Luxus Dreyar : petit-fils du grand maître Makarof. Mais assez parlé, je ne vous ai pas invité à cette fête privée ! »

Trêve de bavardage, le combat pouvait enfin débuter. Les coups pleuvaient et les sort aussi, la blonde esquivait rapidement avant de charger et enchaîner les attaques au corps à corps. Une tactique qui déconcerta son adversaire, les mages de sa catégorie étaient faible dans ce domaine mais pas elle. Caprico lui avait enseigné beaucoup de chose depuis qu'elle avait hérité de sa clé par sa défunte mère. Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à prendre l'avantage et Lucy ne pouvait pas compter sur ses esprits qui étaient eux aussi occupés. Luxus et Léo devait l'être tout autant. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait terminer cette confrontation au plus vite. Elle frappait de plus en plus fort, visant les points vitaux du mage mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et l'envoya valser contre un mur, il était vraiment sérieux cette fois. Il concentra sa magie, prêt à lancer son sort. A sa posture, la blonde reconnu sans peine le style : une magie à 3 cercles. Prit de panique par l'émanation de magie, les habitants du village profitèrent des ouvertures créées par Taurus et Caprico pour fuir. Contrarié d'avoir échoué dans sa quête d'esclave, le chef devint furieux et prit une jeune fille aux cheveux écarlate pour cible.

« Vous avez peut-être contrecarrer mes plans mais je ne laisserais pas ses gens s'en sortir aussi facilement. Meurt ! »

Consciente du danger, Lucy se précipita vers l'enfant qui tremblait de peur et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte protectrice avant de se prendre l'attaque.

« Mademoiselle Lucy ! »

Caprico se débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers adversaires avant de chercher sa maîtresse dans l'épais nuage de fumée. Le sort avait balayé une large zone et il n'en restait plus rien à part des débris. Luxus arriva à ce moment là et ne pouvait que constater l'étendue des dégâts. Lucy s'était prise l'attaque de plein fouet pour sauver une enfant. Plus contrarié que jamais, le jeune homme libéra toute la puissance qu'il restait encore en lui pour finir son adversaire. Des éclairs jaunâtres surgissaient de tout son corps, ils grondaient, tonnaient plus menaçant que jamais. Plus rapide que la foudre, il se jeta sur lui et enchaînait les coups en concentrant toute sa magie dans ses poings. Une confrontation qui ne dura pas bien longtemps vu l'état du mage électrique, il frappait de toute ses forces sans jamais s'arrêter. Son ennemi avait dégusté et pas qu'un peu, son dernier coup l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur en s'assurant qu'il ne se relève pas.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir malmener ma partenaire ! »

Le brouillard de fumée se dissipait peu à peu, laissant voir au milieu du gouffre qu'avait laissée la précédente attaque, une petite zone intact où se tenait Lucy et l'enfant qu'elle avait protégée. La constellationniste avait le bras lever en avant, signe qu'elle avait eu le temps de lancer son sort 'voile de persée' juste à temps : une magie défensive qui repoussait la plupart des attaques magiques. Caprico s'approcha de sa maîtresse et conseilla aux autres esprits de rentrer, ce qu'ils firent naturellement.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, est-ce que tout vas bien ? Vous êtes blessée. »

A bout de souffle, la blonde s'effondra dans les bras de son esprit. Son bras gauche était ensanglanté suite à l'utilisation de son sort défensif, ses vêtements étaient troués un peu partout et montraient clairement ses blessures. Elle eu juste le temps de regarder la fillette avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Luxus, soucieux de l'état de sa camarade, s'agenouilla prés d'elle.

« Est-ce qu'elle est en danger ? »

« Non, elle à juste épuisée une grande quantité de magie en utilisant un sort aussi puissant que le voile de persée. Elle est tombé de fatigue, rien de préoccupant. Je vous conseil fortement de la laisser se reposer un peu avant d'envisager un quelconque déplacement. Si vous permettez, je vais me retirer. Lucy a consommé beaucoup de magie pour nous permettre de rester au combat, je vais donc la libérer de cette contrainte à mon tour. »

Sans un mot de plus, le bouc retourna dans son monde, laissant Luxus seul avec Lucy et la mystérieuse fillette.

\- o – o – o – o -

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Lucy ressentit une vive douleur dans son bras. Elle se tortilla un peu sous la sensation désagréable, son corps entier semblait sous pression.

« Hey jolie blonde. »

Son regard fatigué se posa sur son partenaire qui lui souriait. Il était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés.

« Luxus, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Notre mission est un succès, nous avons empêché un kidnapping de masse et sauvé les habitants. Les chiens de garde du Conseil sont arrivés pendant que tu te reposais, notre commanditaire a visiblement décidé de passer à l'action lui-même. »

La blonde se redressa, quelqu'un s'était occupé de ses blessures et l'avait confortablement installée dans un futon. Même ses blessures aux endroits les plus intimes, semblaient avoir été soignées. La blonde rougis un peu.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui …? »

Une attitude qui faisait sourire le jeune homme.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne profite pas d'une femme en situation de faiblesse. »

« Évidemment, plus elles te résistent et plus tu t'y accroche ! »

« J'aime les femmes à fort caractère ! »

Son rire résonna dans la tente. Quelqu'un en profita pour entrer et faire face aux deux mages, c'était un chevalier runique.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion. Je suis le chef de la dixième division magique en faction dans la région. Le Conseil est déjà au courant de votre intervention dans cette affaire. C'est pourquoi on m'a chargé de remettre ceci aux mages de Fairy Tail. »

L'homme remit un petit papier plié en deux à Luxus, qui l'ouvrit rapidement pour lire son contenu. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et quitter la tente mais avant de franchir le seuil, se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

« Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. »

« Très bien, rassemble tes affaires et retrouve moi à l'extérieur. Je vais essayer de contacter le vieux par Lacrima. »

Curieuse du comportement étrange de son compagnon, la mage céleste haussa simplement les épaules. Inutile de se demander quelle mouche l'avait piquée maintenant, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. A condition bien sûr, qu'elle arrive à traîner son corps endolori jusqu'à lui. Toujours prête aux pire éventualités, la blonde emportait continuellement une seconde tenue dans son sac. Elle attrapa celui-ci et retira ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. La tâche n'était pas des plus simple mais elle s'en sortait très bien, une chance que son obsédé d'équipier ne soit pas là pour la titiller avec ses remarques. Elle se regarda un instant, elle s'en était plutôt bien tiré sur cette mission. Sans l'utilisation du voile de persée, elle ne serait probablement pas en train d'y penser. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce combat, la blonde se souvenu de la fillette qu'elle avait protégée, se demandant si celle-ci allait bien. Avait-elle réussi à lui épargner une quelconque douleur ? Elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était produit à ce moment là, son corps avait agi de lui même. Mais il y a une chose dont elle se souvint, ou plutôt, une sensation étrange que son corps avait ressenti au contact de cette mystérieuse fillette. Elle connaissait cette sensation, ce sentiment. Elle avait bien sa petite idée mais n'était pas sûr d'elle. Il faudrait probablement qu'elle l'observe d'avantage pour en être certaine.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Lucy enfila ses vêtements propre. Cette fois, elle portait un mini short de couleur sombre, un débardeur noire à dentelle qui recouvrait à peine son ventre et un veston rouge. Elle enfila ses bottes et s'attacha les cheveux avec un ruban rouge. Elle chercha ensuite sa ceinture pour y enrouler son fouet et y accrocher son trousseau de clés. Même blessée, Lucy était toujours présentable. Satisfaite, elle prit ses affaires et quitta son abri de fortune.

A l'extérieur, il ne restait plus que des ruines. Des chevaliers runiques s'occupaient de récupérer les corps inertes des mages clandestins, tandis que d'autre aidaient les villageois à déblayer un peu les décombres. Il faisait jour, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait probablement dormi toute la nuit.

« Lucy, par ici. »

Prés d'un coin tranquille, Luxus lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et remarqua qu'il était en liaison avec le Maître.

« Oh ma petite Lucy, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'est pas trop blessée ? Imbécile de Luxus, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'a pas protégée !? »

« Lâche moi un peu tu veux ! »

La blonde sourit gentiment et rassura le vieux Maître, elle allait parfaitement bien. Ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles mais son bras mettrait quelques jours de plus pour guérir complètement. Elle avait utilisé le voile de persée à la hâte, il n'était donc pas parfait et avait faiblit sur la fin.

« Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le problème dont je viens de te parler ? »

Le vieux Maître ferma les yeux un instant, incertain du choix à faire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Luxus se frotta la nuque, l'air contrarié.

« Le chiffon plié de tout à l'heure, celui que le chevalier m'a donné ... C'est une demande officiel du conseil pour les aider dans leur enquête. »

« Quoi ? Mais comment …? »

« Ils étaient sûrement déjà au courant. »

Le Maître fronça les sourcils avant de continuer.

« La rumeur sur ces fameux enlèvements de masse commençait à se confirmer de plus en plus. Assez pour que le Conseil s'en mêle j'imagine. »

« Et qu'attendent-ils de nous au juste ? »

« D'après Luxus, ils pensent que la guilde clandestine ne visait pas Rosemary pour rien. Ils cherchaient quelqu'un avant votre arrivée. »

« Je vois. Alors pour ne pas perdre de temps et être sûr de pas se rater, ils envisageaient d'emmener tout le monde. »

« Probablement, oui. »

Lucy soupira, cette histoire prenait des proportions démesurées. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas rentrer à Magnolia tout de suite.

« Que fait-on alors ? »

« Trouver cette personne et rentrer à la Guilde. »

Les deux blonds hochèrent la tête avant de mettre fin à l'entrevue. La Lacrima en main, Luxus guida Lucy jusqu'au quartier général des chevaliers runiques et la leur rendit. Il se présenta au chef de la division et lui fit part de la décision du Maître. Une fois les choses réglées entre deux, les deux mages quittèrent la tente et s'arrêtèrent devant le fleuve. Le jeune homme trouva une place ou s'asseoir avant de sortir une pomme de sa poche et la croquer.

« On attends les ordres je suppose ? »

La blonde se posa à coté de lui et observa le court tranquille de l'eau.

« Maintenant que le vieux a officialisé notre collaboration avec le Conseil, tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous laisseront fouiner tranquillement ? »

« Mais je pensais qu'ils ne nous appréciaient pas beaucoup, pourquoi nous demander notre aide ? »

« Pour ne pas ébruiter d'avantage l'affaire et parce que nous sommes les seuls mages à être au courant je suppose. »

« Hmm ... »

Une agitation soudaine attira leur attention. Deux chevaliers chuchotaient quelque chose à propos de l'interrogatoire du chef de la guilde clandestine et d'informations concernant ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. La blonde attrapa le col de son compagnon et le guida silencieusement à travers le village. Arrivés derrière la tente où était retenu le prisonnier, les deux mages se dissimulèrent avant de tendre l'oreille. Celui-ci passait un sale quart d'heure, les chevaliers runiques savaient délier les langues en employant toutes les techniques nécessaire. Une vrai torture en sommes.

« Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, qui est ce mage que vous êtes venus chercher ? Je veux son nom et sa description physique ! »

« Puisque je vous dit que je ne le sais pas ! Quelqu'un m'a simplement dit qu'il était ici, sa réincarnation du moins. »

« Sa réincarnation ? Parle, que sais-tu d'autre ?! »

« Je vous dirais rien de plus, sale petite fouine du conseil. »

Faisant signe aux autres chevaliers présent, ceux-ci augmentèrent la puissance magique de leur engin de torture. Le bougre hurlait de douleur et allait presque rendre l'âme quand celle-ci s'arrêta. Il tourna de l'œil un instant avant de s'accrocher à la dernière lueur de conscience qu'il lui restait.

« Très bien … Je … vais parler … »

« Tu te montre enfin raisonnable ? Bien. »

« PurpleEyes ... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le nom de l'homme qui a payé pour que j'enlève les habitants de ce village. Il a prétendu ressentir une forte puissance magique dans ce trou perdu alors pour répondre à sa demande, j'ai soudoyé le Maire d'Hydralia pour qu'il ferme les yeux sur nos agissements. Il s'est simplement servit de nos kidnapping précédent pour masquer l'origine de ce raid. »

Un silence inconfortable planait dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi une guilde clandestine s'intéresse-t-elle à un mage puissant ? Il y en a plein aux quatre coins de Fiore alors pourquoi ici ?! Se pourrait-il … que cette présence magique soit celle de Zelef ?! »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux à ce nom. Zelef, le grand mage noir ? Impossible, personne ne l'avait revu ces cent dernières années ! Un cris retentit alors, suivit par une forte lumière rougeâtre, attirant l'attention de tous. La constellationniste réalisa alors que l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressenti la vieille ne l'était pas tans que ça en fin de compte. Ils étaient venu pour la fillette ?! Sans crier gare, elle se jeta hors de sa cachette en direction de la lumière. Le pauvre Luxus ne comprenait pas très bien la situation et encore moins l'empressement de la blonde.

« Lucy, attends ! »

Il s'élança à son tour, suivant de prés la course folle dans laquelle elle s'était lancée. Ils se rapprochèrent de la source lumineuse, une forte concentration de magie flottait dans l'air. Les chevaliers runiques avaient prit la fillette pour cible qui pour se défendre, avait instinctivement déclenché sa magie. Un énorme cercle magique rouge flambait sous ses pieds, la pauvre tremblait de peur mais avait la rage au fond des yeux, des armes de toutes tailles et formes se levaient unes à unes devant elle. Elles formaient une barrière défensive, pour l'instant.

« J'avais raison ! »

« Comment ça ?! »

Mais impossible d'approcher la petite, les chevaliers l'encerclaient, la poussant dans une impasse. La blonde savait que s'ils continuaient comme ça, son instinct la pousserait à commettre l'irréparable. Son regard cherchait un moyen de passer cette obstacle mais n'en voyait aucun. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle recula alors d'un pas, puis deux, trois jusqu'à avoir une bonne distance entre elle et les chevaliers. Luxus n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? »

« Sauver cette petite. Si personne n'arrête cette folie, elle risque d'en blesser un et de finir sa vie en prison. Ils sont en train de lui faire peur ! »

Incertain, le blond ne dit rien et regarda son amie prendre son élan et foncer dans le tas. Il roula des yeux avant de se lancer dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait créée. Enfin arrivée dans le cercle, elle se faufila entre les différentes armes pour atteindre la pauvre petite qui semblait dans un état seconds. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle ralentis le pas.

« Hey ... »

Attirant son attention, Lucy sourit gentiment et leva les mains à hauteur de son visage pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui faire mal. Luxus profita de l'occasion pour s'interposer, décourageant les chevaliers de faire quoique ce soit. La blonde avait une idée derrière la tête et il devait lui donner du temps pour calmer l'enfant.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? »

La petite hocha simplement la tête, visiblement aux bords des larmes. Vu son jeune âge, elle ne devait pas encore contrôler sa magie, si tenter que quelqu'un lui ai apprit à le faire.

« Je m'appelle Lucy, je suis une mage de Fairy Tail. Et toi ? »

« Je ... Je m'appelle Erza. »

« Erza ? En voilà un jolie prénom. »

Elle osa se rapprocher un peu plus, toujours avec des gestes lents. Elle voyait bien que la petite Erza commençait à paniquer, elle avait probablement conscience d'être en difficulté. Lucy ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser à son triste sort.

« Tu n'a pas avoir peur, je te protégerais comme je l'ai fait hier. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Offrant ses bras comme refuge, la constellationniste espérait bien que la fillette se montre coopérative. Le cercle magique se dissipa d'un coup lorsqu'elle se jeta dans les bras de la blonde. Les larmes coulaient sur ses petites joues rougies, elle était tellement mignonne. La mage céleste soupira doucement, le danger était écarté. Elle regarda son compagnon qui, toujours méfiant, se rapprocha d'elle en ne quittant pas un seul instant sa posture de combat. Il tourna la tête.

« Est-ce que ça vas ? »

« Oui, je crois que cet incident ne risque plus de se produire. »

« Nous allons avoir des ennuis, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Effectivement, quiconque s'oppose aux Chevaliers Runiques est considéré comme un traître et jeté en prison. Le chef se présenta alors, exigeant des explications. Un chevalier prit la parole, expliquant qu'il avait simplement attrapé la petite par l'épaule et que celle-ci se mit à crier d'un coup avant que le sort ne se lance.

« Je vois. »

Il jeta son regard noir sur en direction de la fillette, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux deux mages.

« Emmener-là. Si elle utilise la magie, ce doit être elle que ce PurpleEyes recherche. Quant à vous, mage de Fairy Tail, votre travail ici est terminé. Retourner dans votre Guilde. »

Lucy sentit la petite fille aux cheveux écarlate, s'enfoncer d'avantage entre ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas être emmenée de force, ce qui était compréhensible.

« Attendez ! Cette petite n'a rien fait de mal, vous l'avez effrayée alors elle a paniqué et s'est défendu ! »

« Quoi ? Comment osez-vous interférer ?! »

« C'est juste une enfant qui ne sait pas utiliser la magie ! Elle ne peut pas être la réincarnation de Zelef ! Vous pensez réellement que si elle l'était, nous serions encore là pour en débattre ?! »

« C'est un ordre ! »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener ! »

Les hostilités étaient lancées, Lucy n'en démordrait pas. Elle était têtue et quand elle avait prit sa décision, il était difficile de la faire revenir dessus.

« Je suis une mage constellationniste, je suis le lien entre ce monde et celui des Esprits. Je vous dis que cette petite n'est pas Zelef ! Je peux le sentir rien qu'en la touchant, il n'y a aucune magie noire en elle. Bien au contraire, son âme est pure. Mes Esprits me le crient tout bas et je leur fait confiance. Je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher sa vie en l'envoyant je ne sais où simplement parce qu'un marchant d'esclave un peu trop véreux vous raconte la messe ! Vous tremblez de peur au nom de Zelef et il en a profité pour mettre ses méfaits sur le compte d'une personne imaginaire. Ouvrez-les yeux, ce truand nous baratine depuis le début ! Le fait qu'Erza utilise la magie est une simple coïncidence ! »

A bout de souffle après une tirade pareil, la blonde leur avait tous cloué le bec. Même son partenaire, pourtant habitué à son sens incroyable de réflexion, la regardait avec incrédulité. Le prisonnier en revanche, était devenu blanc comme un linge. Une attitude qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du chef de la division magique. Il ordonna à ses soldats de reprendre l'interrogatoire avec plus de fermeté. Un de ses soldats s'approcha de lui et lui susurra quelque mot à l'oreille.

« Très bien mages de Fairy Tail, je vous laisse l'enfant mais vous êtes tout les trois en état d'arrestation pour dégradation de bien public et tentative d'agression sur les agents du Conseil. »

« Quoi ?! »

\- o – o – o – o -

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'incident à Rosemary. Les mages de Fairy Tail, Lucy et Luxus, avaient été arrêtés et conduit au siège du Conseil. Ils grouillaient dans une cellule en attendant leur procès, mener l'enquête dans cette affaire prenait beaucoup de temps. D'ordinaire, ils ne restaient en cellule qu'une demi-journée pour donner l'exemple et rentraient à la guilde aussitôt. Mais pas cette fois, une semaine était passée depuis et le Maître ne pouvait rien y faire. Quant à la petite Erza, Lucy n'en avait plus entendu parler. Que lui avaient-ils réservés comme jugement, où l'avait-ils emmené ? Elle n'en savait rien et trouvait le temps inlassablement long, seule avec ses pensées. Luxus était dans la même cellule, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. La blonde soupira, elle avait entraîné son partenaire dans cette galère sans lui demander son avis.

« Je suis désolé, tu n'avait rien à te reprocher et pourtant, tu as été enfermé aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je me suis jeté devant cette bande de rigolos de mon plein grès. Je savais très bien dans quoi je m'embarquais en te suivant, on est partenaire non ? »

« Oui. »

Le blond sourit, satisfait d'avoir rassuré sa compagne.

« Tu pense qu'elle vas bien ? »

« Tu parle de la petite ? »

« Erza, c'est son nom. »

« Vas savoir, ils l'ont peut être laissé partir. »

Une idée qui ne déplaisait pas à la blonde, la pauvre fillette avait déclenché sa magie au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ton histoire du marchant d'esclave qui racontait des bobards pour s'en sortir, tu l'as vraiment démasqué ou c'était juste pour gagner du temps ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il mentait. Torture un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la mort l'emporter et il te racontera n'importe quoi pour que tu arrête. »

« Hm. »

Des bruits de pas retentirent, des chevaliers runiques s'approchèrent de leur cellule avant de s'arrêter.

« Lucy Heartfilia, Luxus Dreyar, le Conseil est prêt à vous juger. Avancez et ne faites rien de stupide. »

Enfin libre de leur cage, les deux mages furent conduit devant les membres du Conseil, principalement composé de vieux mages. L'un d'eux prit alors la parole.

« Approchez jeunes mages. Après une enquête minutieuse, nous avons découvert quelques faits intéressants. Vous serez donc jugés en conséquence. »

Les deux blonds ne disaient rien et attendaient que leur punition tombe. Le vieux mage reprit sa tirade.

« Dans l'affaire Rosemary, vous êtes reconnu responsable d'avoir détruit une partie du village mais les circonstances atténuantes jouent en votre faveur n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez sauvé ses habitants d'une guilde clandestine que nous chassions depuis longtemps sans jamais mettre la main dessus. Il suffit que la votre pointe le bout de son nez pour que notre problème disparaisse, c'est amusant vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Luxus et Lucy se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil mutuel, incertain de savoir s'il fallait en rire ou non. Une vieille mage reprit les explications, visiblement contrariée par le manque de sérieux de son compère.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homme qui a déposé votre ordre de mission nous a tout expliqué dans le moindre détails et il s'avère que ses doutes étaient fondés. Nous avons rapidement démantelé le réseau de vente d'esclave au sein de Fiore et arrêté le Maire d'Hydralia. »

Un autre poursuivit.

« En ce qui concerne l'incident avec l'enfant, notre chef de la 10ème Division affirme que vous, Lucy Heartfilia, vous êtes opposé à son arrestation. Que vous vous êtes consciemment jeter sur nos soldats pour la protéger. Est-ce vrai ? »

La blonde ne pouvait pas mentir, elle respira un bon coup avant de soupirer.

« C'est exact. »

« Est-il vrai que vous avez également affirmé avec certitude qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace ? »

« Oui, les mages constellationniste peuvent ressentir les fluctuations magique d'un individu et en déterminer la nature. Cette fillette était morte de peur après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et le chevalier qui l'a effrayé a simplement été le déclencheur d'une réaction naturelle. Elle se pensait en danger et a inconsciemment utilisé un sort pour se protéger. »

« Vous prenez donc sa défense ? »

« Ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer c'est qu'un enfant de son âge ne sait pas maîtriser sa magie si personne ne lui montre comment faire et dans quel but l'utiliser. La pauvre petite ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand je me suis approché, elle me suppliait de l'aider. Si elle savait réellement comment faire pour tuer un être humain, elle m'aurait transpercée depuis longtemps et je ne serais plus là pour en parler. Mais elle n'en a rien fait et s'est simplement jeter dans mes bras en pleurant. Je maintiens mon jugement en ce qui la concerne, elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Et vous Luxus Dreyar, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous étiez là aussi il me semble ? Il est même écrit ici, que vous aussi, vous vous êtes dressé entre nos soldats et votre amie. »

« J'ai confiance en ma partenaire et en son jugement. Cette petite fille n'avait rien d'hostile à mes yeux contrairement aux chevaliers runiques qui brandissaient leur armes contre elle. Qui était le plus effrayé d'après vous ? Une enfant terrorisée, seule face à 10 mages ou bien ces 10 mages, maître de leur magie et conscient de leur acte ? »

Le blond conclu sur un petit sourire dédaigneux, il ne portait pas les conseillers dans son cœur, ni leur chien de garde. Les mages discutaient entre eux, tout bas, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux reprenne.

« Une dernière chose. PurpleEyes, ce nom vous dit probablement quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Nos agents ont menés leur petite enquête et il se trouve que ce mage n'existe pas. Du moins, nous n'avons rien trouvé à ce sujet, ce qui veux dire que votre observation était juste Mlle Heartfilia. Notre ami le marchand d'esclave a avoué avoir menti pour réduire un peu sa peine. Le fait que cette petite … comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

« Erza. »

« Je vous remercie ma chère. Le fait que cette petite Erza se trouve dans ce village n'était qu'une pure coïncidence ! Il ne savait même pas qu'un mage s'y trouvait, enfin, si nous pouvons la qualifier de mage. Il enlevait hommes, femmes et enfants pour les revendre hors de Fiore. Le Maire d'Hydralia avait un accord avec lui, certes, mais pas pour les raisons farfelues annoncées ce jour-là. Il s'assurait simplement de couvrir ses arrières et agir librement en le soudoyant. Faites entrer l'enfant je vous pris. »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent derrière les deux mages, un chevalier se présenta accompagné de l'enfant. Il la guida jusqu'à la barre où se tenaient les deux blonds, avant de se retirer. Savoir qu'elle allait bien soulageait un peu le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Très bien, maintenant que les faits ont été résumés, passons à la suite. »

« Pour les dégradations publiques lors de l'attaque contre le village de Rosemary, les deux mages de Fairy Tail sont reconnus coupable. Cependant, grâce à leur intervention rapide et efficace, aucune perte humaine n'est à déplorer. Les habitants insistent pour que le Conseil prenne en compte le fait suivant : le plus gros des dégâts a été effectué par les mages de la guilde clandestine et non pas ceux de Fairy Tail. »

« Votre concours dans cette affaire nous à permis de mettre la main sur des criminels notoires. C'est pourquoi, après concertation, nous avons décidés de vous acquitter. Vous être libre de rejoindre votre Guilde. »

Lucy ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant intérieurement. Elle était soulagée mais le cas d'Erza n'était pas encore réglé.

« En ce qui concerne la petite Erza, nous avons prit en compte votre plaidoirie Mlle Heartfilia. »

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser se promener librement dans les rues. Nos observations démontrent que son potentiel magique est déjà incroyablement élevé pour son jeune âge, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'un autre incident de ce genre ne se reproduise. »

Lucy sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle alors ? Sans doute impressionnée, la fillette se rapprocha pour se cacher derrière elle. La blonde lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux pour la rassurer avant de lui offrir un sourire. Les membres du Conseil n'étaient pas aveugles, l'un d'eux envisagea une autre solution que celle proposée au départ. Il prit alors la parole.

« Si je ne m'abuse, Mlle Heartfilia, vous avez perdue vos parents alors que vous n'étiez qu'une petite fille n'est-ce pas ? »

La blonde ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce détails dans cette affaire, elle hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Le vieux mage continua.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre à maîtriser votre magie ? »

« Ma mère était une constellationniste elle aussi, j'ai hérité de mes premières clés après sa disparition. Elle me parlait souvent de sa magie, me disant qu'elle pouvait aider les autres si je l'utilisais pour les bonnes raisons. Elle avait même commencé à m'apprendre comment faire pour appeler un esprit mais disparut peu de temps après. J'ai ensuite intégrer la Guilde de Fairy Tail et côtoyer d'autre mage m'a grandement aider à maîtriser ma magie et à l'améliorer. Je devais avoir le même âge qu'Erza je suppose. »

« D'après vous, quelle solution est la plus approprié pour cette jeune fille ? »

« Je ne sais, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider mais à ses parents. »

« Les habitants de Rosemary l'ont trouvés sur un vieux bateau qui longeait la rive. Elle était seule, ils ont supposés qu'elle était orpheline puisque personne ne semblait la chercher et nous n'avons pas eu plus de succès dans nos recherches. Cette petite vit seule dans une maison à l'écart du village, quelques villageois lui donnaient de quoi manger et se vêtir mais elle n'a aucun parent connu et encore moins de tuteur légal. Vous comprenez ce que j'essaie de vous dire n'est-ce pas ? »

La blonde ne le savait que trop bien, elle était en train de se faire avoir.

« J'ai peur de comprendre, oui. »

« Vous êtes intelligente, votre réputation n'est pas erronée semble-t-il. »

Le vieux mage se leva, suivit par les autres.

« Lucy Heartfilia, à daté de ce jour et en vue des circonstances, le Conseil vous reconnaît comme tutrice légale de la jeune Erza. Vous êtes dés à présent responsable de toutes ses actions à venir et de son bien être. Si son comportement nécessite une sanction de notre part, c'est vous qui en serez tenu pour responsable et qui serez sanctionné jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa majorité. »

La pauvre Lucy ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était bien trop jeune pour s'occuper d'une fillette !

« Mais … Mais … ! »

« Cette décision est indiscutable, prenez la à titre de sanction mineur. A moins que vous ne préfériez que nos agents s'en occupent. Nous pouvons la garder ici ou lui trouver une Guilde qui lui fera office de famille d'accueil. Qu'en dites-vous ? Pourrez-vous continuer à vous regarder dans une glace en sachant que cette petite, qui vous accorde toute sa confiance, se retrouve à l'autre bout du pays. Dans son témoignage, elle nous a rapporté que vos mots l'avaient apaisé, que vous lui avez dit que vous vous occuperiez d'elle et elle n'a cesser de vous réclamer depuis. »

La blonde s'agenouilla à hauteur de la fillette, qui rougit un peu sous son regard insistant.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée, et hocha simplement la tête. Lucy n'avait pas eu le temps de l'observer en détail avant, les combats et tout les reste lui réclamaient toute son attention. Elle était mignonne comme tout, ses longs cheveux écarlates tombaient sur ses yeux et cachaient un grande partie de son visage, surtout du coté droit. La main de la mage s'y glissa avec douceur avant d'écarter les mèches qui cachaient son œil. Erza écarquilla les yeux et, dans un réflexe, l'arrêta dans sa course. Un geste qui surpris Lucy mais qui pouvait se comprendre en voyant l'état dans lequel son œil droit se trouvait. Trop tard, elle n'avait pas réussi à le cacher. La blonde prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, qui le lui rendis en se blottissant contre elle.

« Que s'était-il passé ? »

« Ah, oui. Nos médecins se sont occupés de sa blessure mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire de mieux. Alors, acceptez-vous notre proposition ? »

La jeune femme se redressa, gardant une main sur les cheveux de la fillette. Celle-ci lui agrippait la taille, la tête logée contre son ventre avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Leur regard se croisèrent et ne se quittaient plus.

« J'accepte. »

Les yeux bruns de la fillette s'illuminaient de mille feu tandis que la blonde souriait.

« A la bonne heure, qu'en ai-t-il de son nom ? »

« Parce que je dois aussi te trouver un nom de famille ? Je ne vais pas te donner le mien, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne te convient pas assez, hmm … »

Perdue dans sa réflexion, la jeune femme caressait doucement et fixait les cheveux rouges écarlate de sa protégée. Écarlate … L'image du coucher de soleil lui revint en mémoire et comme cela ne suffisait toujours pas à la décider, la lumière du crépuscule pénétra soudainement dans la pièce. Cette dernière venait se fondre dans la chevelure d'Erza, la faisant briller d'un éclat nouveau, comme si elle s'enflammait. Une révélation pour la blonde.

« Scarlet ... »

Elle prit le visage angélique de la fillette entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans ses orbes brunes qui, sous la lueur du soleil couchant, semblaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Elle prononça de nouveau son nom, qui sonnait comme évidence dans sa bouche.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es … Erza Scarlet. »

« Scar... Scarlet ? »

« Oui. Scarlet, qui signifie _Écarlate _comme la couleur de tes cheveux et aussi parce que j'aime particulièrement cette couleur. J'aime regarder le soleil se coucher et au moins maintenant, j'aurais quelqu'un à qui penser en le regardant. Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors c'est réglé. »

Le procès se termina plutôt bien, pour le plus grand soulagement des mages qui allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux et ils ne revenaient pas les mains vides. Luxus avait les siennes dans ses poches et l'air boudeur, Lucy semblait prendre son nouveau rôle très à cœur et ne s'occupait plus de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, elle avait toujours été comme ça avec Natsu et Grey. Cette gentillesse en rajoutait une couche à son charme. Le Conseil avait proposé aux mages de les faire transporter jusqu'à Magnolia, il faut dire que leur moyen de locomotion était plus rapide que les autres. Voler c'était beaucoup mieux que rouler, au moins il n'avait pas d'obstacle à franchir dans le ciel.

\- o – o – o – o -

La nuit planait sur Magnolia, la ville brillait au milieu de l'obscurité. Il n'y avait que très peu de bruit à une heure pareille, seul celui des pas sur le pavé résonnait doucement dans les rues inanimées. Épuisée par les récents événements, une blonde marchait le long du canal en soupirant fortement. Elle avait quitté son compagnon à l'entrée de la ville, leur chemin était différent puisque le blond habitait à l'opposé de son appartement. Ils firent leurs adieux, se disant qu'ils se reverraient à la Guilde. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Erza, qui la suivait tranquillement en regardant partout avec curiosité et admiration. Magnolia semblait lui plaire, elle qui ne connaissait que son petit village. En la regardant faire, la blonde sourit doucement mais n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le Conseil puisse prendre une telle décision. Elle, s'occuper d'une fillette ? Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça, ni même si elle serait à la hauteur. Mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui disait le contraire, elle savait mieux que personne que le manque d'affection était un sentiment écrasant pour un enfant. Elle ne croyait pas au hasard, sa mère disait toujours que le destin régissait la vie de chacun. Sa rencontre avec la fillette n'avait rien d'une coïncidence, elle en était persuadée. Leur destin était liés, elle avait l'opportunité de sauver une âme perdue, d'une vie incertaine. Fairy Tail pourrait devenir son nouveau foyer, lui offrant des amis et du travail tout comme à elle. Lucy n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps, elle était l'unique héritière d'une famille fortunée. Une fortune qui s'écroula bien vite, la laissant seule, sans personne sur qui réellement compter. Bien sûr, elle avait la Guilde et y était profondément attaché mais aucun des membres ne pourraient remplacer le vide que ses parents avaient laissé. Elle n'avait personne pour lui apporter l'amour dont elle avait besoin, un peu comme Erza. Mais pour elle, il n'était pas trop tard. Elle pouvait encore changer les choses avant que ce sentiment ne s'encre pour de bon au fond de son cœur et ne laisse une marque indélébile. Elle deviendrait sa famille, le refuge apaisant vers lequel retourner quand tout vas mal mal autour de sois. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser subir la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti et qui, au fil des années, avait lacéré son cœur lourd de cette absence. Et même si Fairy Tail l'avait atténué depuis, elle était toujours là chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule chez elle.

Son appartement en vue, la blonde sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la porte. Pour une fois, Natsu et Grey n'avait pas profité de son absence pour s'y introduire et y faire n'importe quoi. Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, sa main se promena sur le mur avant d'enclencher l'interrupteur. La lumière jaillit rapidement dans l'entrée.

« Nous y sommes, voilà mon appartement. »

Erza entra timidement dans la pièce et observa tout autour. Lucy referma la porte et retira ses bottes. Il était temps de montrer les lieux à sa nouvelle colocataire avant qu'elle tombe de fatigue.

« La porte de droite conduit vers la cuisine et celle de gauche, vers un petit salon. La chambre, les toilette et la salle de bain sont à l'étage. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

La blonde monta l'escalier et guida son invité dans un petit couloir, elle poussa une des portes et entra dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint aux différentes teintes de rose, il y avait un grand lit sous la fenêtre, une bibliothèque, un bureau et une coiffeuse. Le sol était en bois, un grand tapis le recouvrait et au centre, une petite table basse accompagné d'un fauteuil ainsi qu'une table assortis de trois chaises y était disposés. Sur les meubles, Erza pouvait voir des photos soigneusement encadrés, sûrement la famille de la blonde. Et sur l'un des murs, un grand tableau était accroché : un grand homme moustachu se tenait aux coté de sa femme. Erza la trouvait très jolie, ils posaient tout les deux avec leur fille, assise dans un grand fauteuil avec une poupée dans les bras. Lucy le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce sont mes parents, Layla et Jude Heartfilia. Je me souviens de ce jour, un peintre était venu spécialement pour faire notre portait devant notre maison mais elle n'est plus aussi belle qu'avant. »

La blonde retira sa veste et la jeta sur son lit avant de poser son fouets et ses clés sur son bureau. Fatiguée de sa journée, elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur la literie.

« Ma maison n'est pas très grande mais pour deux personnes c'est suffisant, je suppose. »

Elle se redressa et regardait la jeune fille prendre ses marques, il lui faudrait sûrement quelques jours avant d'être à l'aise.

« Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain avant d'aller te coucher ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord, je vais te montrer la salle de bain. »

De nouveau dans le couloir, la blonde pénétra dans sa salle de bain. C'était une petite pièce d'eau avec un évier, une glace, un petit meuble de serviette et un large bain en pierres grises dans le fond, munit d'un grand rideau rose replié sur le coté.

« Fais comme chez toi, nous allons vivre ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui après tout. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais dans la chambre. »

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la petite Erza lui attrapa le bras. Surprise par le geste, la blonde se retourna vers elle et sourit un peu en voyant l'embarras flagrant de la jeune fille.

« Compris, je vais rester aussi. »

Elle commença à se déshabiller, jetant ses vêtements dans la panière à linge. Elle retira ensuite le ruban dans ses cheveux et secoua lentement la tête pour les remettre en place. Elle était complètement nue, sous le regard émerveillé d'Erza. Consciente que la demoiselle pourrait être gênée si elle la regardait se dévêtir, Lucy entra dans son bain pour se laver la première.

L'eau chaude coulait à flot sur son visage et sur le reste de sa peau de porcelaine, une sensation très agréable pour ses muscles tendus. Profitant de son inattention, l'enfant s'installa derrière elle mais la blonde avait déjà finis de se laver et c'était son tour. Incertaine de savoir si Erza était capable de se laver les cheveux seule ou non, elle lui proposa tout de même son aide. Elle lui frotta doucement la tête pendant qu'elle s'occupait toute seule du reste. Une situation étrange et maladroite, chacune aillant l'habitude de vivre seule. Il leur faudrait du temps pour s'habituer l'une à l'autre même si la fillette semblait déjà s'attacher à elle.

Quand elles eurent terminés, Lucy remplis le bain avec de l'eau chaude et se laissa glissé à l'intérieur, bientôt imitée par Erza. La blonde soupira de bonheur, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bain avant d'aller dormir. Le moyen le plus efficace pour se détendre et trouver rapidement le sommeil. Un silence confortable s'installa lentement, seul le léger bruissement de l'eau était audible. Les minutes défilaient paresseusement, la constellationniste observait discrètement la fillette qui se prélassait dans l'eau. Elle était timide, ce qui était naturel vu les circonstances mais Lucy espérait qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus avec le temps. Visiblement doter d'un sixième sens hors pair, la tête écarlate se tourna vers elle. Leur yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, les mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Erza ? Approche. »

Curieuse, la fillette s'exécuta, non sans une pointe d'hésitation, mais la blonde n'allait pas la manger. Seulement, être prise au piège dans les bras de cette dernière qui était tout aussi nue qu'elle, la faisait affreusement rougir. Une réaction qui faisait rire la jeune femme.

« Tu es si mignonne ! Le nom de Scarlet te vas vraiment à ravir en ce moment. »

Plus rouge que jamais, Erza voulait fuir à l'autre bout de la baignoire mais Lucy ne lui en laisserait pas l'occasion. Elle ferma les cuisses contre sa taille et posa ses deux mains contre ses joues.

« Est-ce que je peux regarder ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, la fillette avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait et hésita un moment avant de hocher favorablement la tête. Aussi lentement que possible, la main de Lucy se glissa vers le haut de sa joue droite, ses doigts se faufilant sans peine sous les mèches écarlates et les poussa sur le coté. Son œil était fermé mais la blonde savait ce qu'il se cachait en dessous. Elle soupira doucement et lui caressa la joue.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un à levé la main sur toi ? »

« Pendant l'attaque au village, je me suis fait attraper et ... et … ! »

La panique pouvait se lire sur son visage, un souvenir trop frais et douloureux. Elle resserra son emprise autour de l'enfant.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû demander. »

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa magie avait fait irruption aussi soudainement quand le chevalier lui attrapa l'épaule.

« Tu n'a plus rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici. Demain, j'irais trouver mon maître pour lui demander son aide et voir si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour ton œil. »

Ses mots et la douceur dans sa voix semblait calmer les craintes d'Erza. Après quelques minutes à la cajoler, elle la libéra de son étreinte et se leva, lui montrant qu'il était temps d'aller au lit, surtout si elle voulait avoir une chance de trouver Makarof. Elles se séchèrent rapidement et retournèrent dans la chambre. La blonde chercha son pyjama dans l'armoire et réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien pour habiller sa protégée. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de nuit et invoqua Virgo sous les yeux ébahis de la fillette. La servante s'inclina devant la blonde.

« Vous m'avez demander, princesse ? »

« Oui, j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un tout petit service. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je viens tout juste de recueillir cette petite fille et je n'ai rien pour l'habiller. Est-ce que tu pourrait te procurer un pyjama et des vêtements à sa taille. »

L'esprit réfléchit quelques secondes avant de disparaître. »

« Je suppose que c'est oui ... »

« Est-ce que c'est ça, la magie ? »

Erza avait l'air subjugué par ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Lucy se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on appel la Magie des Constellations. Je peux invoquer des esprits célestes à l'aide de leur clés mais je t'expliquerais tout en détail plus tard. Il existe différentes magies et dans ma Guilde, il y a des mages de toutes sortes et chacun possède une magie qui lui est propre. »

« Une Guilde ? »

« Hmhm. La mienne s'appelle Fairy Tail et ceci est notre marque. »

La blonde lui montra le dos de sa main où trônait fièrement l'emblème distinctif de la Guilde. Virgo fit son apparition, les mains chargées de plusieurs vêtements.

« Et voilà princesse. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je vais me retirer. »

« Merci Virgo, tu me sauve encore la mise. N'oublie pas de remercier les autres pour moi surtout. »

L'esprit retourna dans son monde. Sa maîtresse inspecta les tenues qu'elle avait apporté et en choisi une pour la nuit.

« Que pense-tu de celle-là ? Les vêtements du monde des Esprits sont très confortable mais je pense que demain ce seras une journée shopping ! »

Elle laissa Erza s'habiller et se faufila dans son lit avant de tapoter l'espace vide à coté d'elle. Prête pour aller dormir, la blonde bailla et ferma les yeux. Il y avait du mouvement à coté, sa protégée se glissa à son tour sous la couverture et se rapprocha un peu plus. La blonde tendit le bras vers la tête de lit, longea le mur avec sa main et éteignit la lumière avant de se coucher sur le coté. Elle s'attendait à voir le jolie visage de sa camarade de lit mais celle-ci se cachait sous la couverture, ne laissant voir que sa tête rouge.

« Un problème, Erza ? »

La fillette sortit un peu de sa cachette et marmonna quelque chose. La blonde s'approcha pour entendre ses murmures.

« Je ne veux pas dormir. »

« Tu n'as pas sommeil ? »

« Si mais … Je fais des cauchemars. »

« Oh ... »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour aider la fillette, il était normal qu'elle en fasse après ce qu'elle avait vécue. Elle se contenta d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de la blottir contre son corps.

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais qui ne tente rien, n'as rien. »

Envelopper dans la chaleur apaisante et protectrice de la blonde, Erza ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé, Lucy. »

La blonde sourit simplement et continua de cajoler sa petite Erza. Il semblerait qu'elle ai la fibre maternelle après tout.

\- o – o – o – o -

Lucy s'était levée tôt, les premières lueurs du jour l'avaient réveillées alors qu'Erza dormait encore à poings fermés. Elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas la réveiller et se glissa sans bruit hors de la chambre pour prendre une douche. La courte nuit qu'elle avait passé ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé à se reposer, la fillette avait un peu gigoté en marmonnant des choses dans son sommeil. Enfin prête pour la journée, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner et appréciait le calme de son appartement. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser le vent du matin et le bruit des oiseaux s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il était presque 10h et si elle ne se dépêchait pas d'aller à la Guilde, deux petits monstres risquaient fort de se montrer et ruiner son instant de paix.

Elle continua de voguer tranquillement à ses occupations, surveillant la cuisson de ses omelettes. Un bon repas complet pour commencer la journée valait mieux qu'une dizaine d'heure de sommeil. Il était temps de réveiller la belle au bois dormant, elle grimpa à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Erza dormait paisiblement, baignée dans la chaleur du soleil. Elle s'approcha du lit et, machinalement, se pencha vers le visage tranquille pour y déposer un baiser. La fillette ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour venir enrouler ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. Elle avait du mal à se réveiller visiblement, personne ne devait venir le faire de toute façon. Sachant déjà qu'elle ne sortirait pas tout de suite des brumes du sommeil, Lucy porta l'enfant tans bien que mal jusque dans la salle de bain en attrapant quelques vêtements au passage. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle déposa la fillette sur un petit meuble à coté de levier., là où elle rangeait les serviettes.

« Erza. »

La jolie tête écarlate marmonna avant de se cacher dans le cou de la blonde, qui lui caressait gentiment le dos.

« Réveil toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Forcée de faire ce qu'elle demandait, Erza ouvrit les yeux et se frotta l'œil gauche. Lucy sourit doucement et déposa un seconds baiser sur ses joues.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Lucy. »

« Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avant de bailler, une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

« Tans mieux. Je vais te laisser prendre une douche pour te réveiller tranquillement, tu n'auras qu'à mettre ton pyjama sur le lit. Tes vêtements propres sont sur la chaise. Je t'attends en bas pour prendre notre déjeuner. »

Elle la porta pour la faire descendre de son perchoir et quitta la pièce, la laissant se débarbouiller. Il ne fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour qu'elle se présente en bas, habiller dans une tenue du monde des Esprits. Elle portait une chemise bleue sombre, brodée de fil d'or sur les bords avec un petit nœud jaune noué sous le col ainsi qu'une petite jupe de même couleur.

« Tu es très jolie, cette tenue te vas à ravir ! »

« Merci. »

La fillette rougit un peu et s'assit autour de la table pour manger. Elle s'émerveilla devant la cuisine de sa tutrice, c'était délicieux, elle n'avait jamais rien manger d'aussi bon. Lucy était une bénédiction pour elle, elle se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie et ne voulait pas en être séparée.

A la fin de ce copieux repas, Lucy eu une idée. Elle sortit sa petite boite de secours et attrapa un cache œil blanc.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment beaux mais ils ne te gênent pas, à tomber sur tes yeux comme ça ? »

« Si, un petit peu. »

« Je m'en doutais. Reste ici, je reviens dans une minute. »

La mage constellationniste se munit de ses clés d'or et en profita pour fixer sa ceinture et y enrouler son fouet. De retour dans la cuisine, elle déposa un torchon sur les épaules d'Erza et saisit la clé du cancer.

« Ouvre toi porte des Esprits, viens à moi : Cancer ! »

Son coiffeur personnel se présenta en imitant le bruit de ses ciseaux.

« Qu'est-ce que ce seras aujourd'hui, ma crevette ? »

« J'aimerais que tu coupe les cheveux d'Erza. Pas trop court mais juste assez pour qu'ils ne lui tombent plus sur les yeux. »

L'esprit observa la jeune fille sous tout les angles, cherchant la meilleur coupe pour encadrer son jolie visage. Il avait un sens inné de l'esthétique. C'est vrai que ses cheveux étaient longs surtout derrière, ils lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses. En quelques coups de ciseaux, des fils rouges écarlates tombaient.

« J'ai terminé. Qu'en pense-tu, ma crevette ? »

Lucy sourit et le félicita avant de refermer sa porte. Elle aida la pauvre fillette à se nettoyer et enfila le cache œil en le fixant derrière ses oreilles. Un miroir à la main, elle lui montra sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux et espérait que cela lui convienne.

« Alors ? »

Le jeune mage observa attentivement son reflet, ses cheveux ne cachaient plus ses yeux et lui arrivaient à hauteur des omoplates mais Cancer n'avait pas touché aux deux grandes mèches qui tombaient de chaque coté de son visage. Elle aimait beaucoup et remercia la blonde.

Les deux mages sortirent enfin de la maison pour se rendre à la Guilde. Sur le chemin, Erza n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'emblème sur la main de Lucy. Elle aussi voulait y entrer et faire de la magie.

« Lucy, moi aussi je suis une mage ? »

« Hm ? Oh, eh bien, disons que la magie est présente en toi mais que tu ne la maîtrise pas encore assez pour l'utiliser. »

Le dialogue ne continua pas plus loin, il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps et d'apprentissage pour ça. Elle agrippa la jupe de la blonde en marchant, qui déposa une main affectueuse sur ses cheveux. Elles marchèrent ainsi dans les rues de Magnolia, les passants saluaient la blonde qui leur souriait à chaque fois en leur retournant leur « bonjour ». Après plusieurs minutes, la Guilde était enfin en vue.

« Regarde Erza, voilà le QG de Fairy Tail. »

Le bâtiment était imposant et surplombait le lac. La blonde franchis les portes, tout de suite accueillie avec enthousiasme par les mages déjà présent.

« Alors Lucy, vous avez passé un sale quart d'heure dans les mains du Conseil toi et Luxus ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient cette fois ? »

Macao et Wakaba étaient assit à une table, l'un fumait pendant que l'autre buvait. Lucy se dirigea en leur direction avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Le mage utilisateur du Flamboiement violet remarqua alors la présence de la fillette et lui sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avait ramener une si jolie petite fille avec toi. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Lucy porta l'enfant sur ses genoux.

« Je vous présente Erza Scarlet, le Conseil m'a désigné comme sa tutrice légal. »

Elle leur raconta alors l'histoire depuis le début, sa mission et les problèmes qui ont suivit. Les deux plus vieux mages de la Guilde n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Macao se frotta l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

« Une nouvelle qui ferait flamber les ventes du Sorcerer Magazine si l'information se répandait. Tu vas briser le cœur de tes fans masculin tu sais. N'en déplaise à ce pauvre Luxus ! »

Il finit par rire, bientôt rejoint par Wakaba et suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de Natsu qui se goinfrait de flammes dans un coin. Il aperçu la blonde et bondi dans sa direction.

« Lucy, bat toi avec moi ! Invoque Léo et Caprico et même Taurus si tu veux, cette fois c'est sûr je vais leur botter les fesses ! »

La blonde soupira et sourit doucement, toujours aussi énergique dés le matin celui-là. Le mage à la tignasse rose était prêt à en découdre mais s'arrêta en voyant une mystérieuse fille assise sur ses genoux.

« Qui c'est celle-là ? »

« Toujours aussi aimable, hein Natsu ? Son nom est Erza. »

« C'est la fille de Lucy. »

Macao et Wakaba se remirent à rire alors que le pauvre Natsu se décomposait.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ce que vous pouvez être bête tout les deux. »

Et Natsu qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« Mais … Mais … Depuis quand ?! »

La blonde roula des yeux, ce qu'il pouvait être naïf, et lui sourit.

« Depuis hier et ce n'est pas ma fille ! Mais c'est un peu tout comme je suppose. C'est un peu comme toi et Ignir, sauf que je ne suis pas un dragon. »

« Des fois tu y ressemble, surtout quand tu te met en colère... »

« Répète un peu ça ! »

Le jeune chasseur de Dragon s'éloigna en riant comme un âne, Lucy ne crachait pas de flamme mais si elle le pouvait, ce serait une vrai irruption volcanique.

« Où est le Maître ? Je dois lui parler. »

« Je suis là Lucy. »

Makarof descendit l'escalier avant de prendre une chaise au bar. La blonde s'excusa auprès de Macao et Wakaba, elle devait s'entretenir rapidement avec lui.

« Bonjour Maître. »

Elle s'installa à ses cotés avant de prendre Erza sur ses genoux, une nouvelle fois. Le vieux Maître sourit gentiment aux deux arrivantes.

« Alors c'est toi la petite Erza. Est-ce que Magnolia te plaît ? »

La fillette hocha la tête.

« Lucy est-elle gentille avec toi ? Même si je ne me fait pas trop de soucis la dessus. »

Le visage d'Erza et son sourire, rayonnait de bonheur. Elle s'accrocha au bras de la blonde et se blottit contre elle.

« Oui ! »

Attendris par le comportement de la jeune tête écarlate sur ses genoux, Lucy la serra pour la câliner. Il y avait une sorte de lien inexplicable entre elles, faire ce genre de choses lui semblait naturel.

« Vous êtes déjà au courant ? »

« Oui, Luxus m'a tout raconté ce matin et puis le Conseil m'a envoyé une copie de votre procès. Tu sais comment ils sont, la paperasse, toujours de la paperasse ! Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu es pris sa défense, elle sera bien mieux ici. »

« Oui, je le pense aussi. D'ailleurs Maître, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur. »

« Hm ? »

Le vieil homme observa Lucy poser ses doigts sur le cache œil de la fillette avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu veux bien montrer ton œil au Maître, Erza ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, dévoilant une blessure profonde et encore fraîche. Makarof fronça les sourcils.

« Hmm, il serait dommage de laisser un si jolie visage avec une marque pareille. Je vais l'emmener chez Polyussica, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose. »

« Merci Maître ! »

« J'avais déjà prévu de l'y conduire après avoir lu la copie envoyer par le Conseil. Je lui ai transmit une lettre en lui expliquant la situation, tout devrait être prêt maintenant. »

Lucy était surprise d'une telle rapidité.

« Mais nous sommes rentré dans la nuit. Alors comment … ? »

Makarof ria avant de prendre une gorgée de sa liqueur.

« Votre procès n'était qu'une mise en scène pour donner l'exemple aux autres Guildes, j'ai reçu le courrier du Conseil il y a déjà trois jours. »

C'était donc ça, elle soupira. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la fillette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dis moi Erza, est-ce que ça te plairait de faire partie de Fairy Tail ? »

« Je peux vraiment ? »

« Évidemment, le meilleur moyen d'apprendre la magie est encore de côtoyer des mages ! »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ! »

« Très bien, nous nous occuperons de ton admission à notre retour. »

Il sauta du bar, déjà prêt pour rendre une petite visite à son amie Polyussica.

« Lucy ne peut pas nous accompagner mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Elle t'attendras à la Guilde. »

La blonde posa la fillette par terre et la poussa gentiment en direction du vieil homme.

« Fais tout ce que le Maître te dira de faire. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne bougeait pas.

« Lucy ? »

« Oui ? »

La jeune fille lui demanda de se pencher, chose que Lucy fit en pensant qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. C'est alors qu'Erza se leva sur la pointe des pieds, embrassant timidement sa joue avant de s'éloigner en souriant, rougissante. La mage céleste sourit tendrement avant de répondre aux signes de mains que lui faisait sa petite protégée. Elle s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour elle, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Quand le Maître n'était plus en vue, la blonde se repris en sentant les regards de Macao et Wakaba sur elle. Ils se moquaient probablement, en disant qu'Erza était bien sa fille après tout. L'attente serait sûrement un peu longue, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe en attendant leur retour. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de quitter la Guilde, c'était l'occasion de faire du shopping pour Erza.

\- o – o – o – o -

Le soleil se couchait lentement sur Magnolia, Lucy avait fait toutes les boutiques de la ville pour qu'Erza puisse se vêtir, se brosser les dents et les cheveux. Tout le nécessaire y était passé et à ne faire que des allés et retour entre son appartement et les magasins, elle était épuisée. Heureusement qu'elle avait quelques économies en réserve pour couvrir les dépenses et réussir à payer son loyer du mois. De retour à la Guilde, elle fût accueillis par une grande agitation. Les mages avaient encore trouver un prétexte pour faire la fête et boire.

« Alors Lucy, quand est-ce que tu nous la présente ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle est aussi mignonne que toi ? »

« Une sacrée surprise quand même, j'en connais certain qui vont tomber de haut en apprenant que notre petite Lucy est une jeune mère poule ! »

« Quand il s'agit de femme, un homme peut facilement avoir le cœur brisé. »

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, une seule journée avait suffit pour que la moitié de Magnolia soit déjà au courant de sa récente tutelle. Elle jeta un regard lourd de reproche sur les deux seuls mages qui se faisaient tout petit dans leur coin. Elle posa violemment la main sur la table, l'air de rien, avant de se pencher vers eux en souriant.

« Alors comme ça, l'âge vous fait perdre le sens de la discrétion, hein Macao, Wakaba ? »

Les deux hommes n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'aura menaçante autour de la blonde, ils savaient mieux que personne à quel point il pouvait être dangereux de la mettre en colère. Il suffisait de voir Natsu et Grey se faire tout petit en sa présence pour en avoir une petite idée. Ils étaient mal partis mais l'arrivée de Luxus les sauvèrent de justesse.

« Décidément, même en colère, tu reste mignonne à croquer. »

Le blond enroula un bras autour de son cou et l'emmena loin des deux mages. Sa camarade semblait s'être calmer et sourit gentiment.

« Tu te montre enfin. »

« Tu me cherchait ? »

« Pas spécialement mais je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté avant. »

Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'asseoir sur un des bancs, entraînant la blonde avec lui et la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Un des mages présent regardait le 'couple' et leva son verre.

« En voilà un qui ne se laisse pas décourager par les événements. Tu l'aime vraiment la petite Lucy, hein Luxus ? »

Le rire général des mages résonnait dans la salle. Le blonds haussa simplement les épaules en regardant ailleurs tandis que la jeune femme roulait des yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi persistait-ils à les voir ensemble alors qu'elle n'était pas intéressée de toute façon ?

Le Maître se présenta aux portes de la Guilde.

« Allons bon, pourquoi tans d'agitation, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

La blonde se leva, si le vieil homme était là...

« Lucy ! »

Elle sourit, sachant bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une tête écarlate vienne se blottir contre son ventre.

« As-tu été sage avec le Maître ? »

La fillette hocha la tête et la leva pour rencontrer le regard noisette de la blonde. Son œil était parfaitement soigné, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle.

« Voilà qui est mieux, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Non. Polyussica est un peu étrange mais très gentille. »

Les deux échangèrent un petit sourire. Un spectacle qui intéressait beaucoup les membres de la guilde qui n'arrêtaient pas de sourire bêtement en disant que la petite était très jolie et qu'elle deviendrait une magnifique femme plus tard.

La blonde soupira au comportement des hommes autour d'elle, qui ne mettaient pas forcément Erza à l'aise. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et grogna aux mages d'arrêter de ne penser qu'à ça. Son aura furieuse refroidissait grandement l'ambiance. Le Maître soupira avant de se racler la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de chacun.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, la petite Erza fait partie de Fairy Tail. Soyez gentil avec elle, surtout vous les enfants. »

Il lança un regard d'avertissement vers Grey, Natsu et Mirajane, les plus turbulents contrairement à Elfman, Lisana et Kanna.

« Approche Erza, nous allons officialiser ton adhésion avec ce tampon magique. Tu n'auras pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Lucy se laissa guider par la jeune fille qui lui tenait la main. Le Maître sortit le tampon et laissa la blonde s'en charger. Celle-ci sourit et se tourna vers la fillette.

« Où veux-tu que je tamponne l'emblème de la guilde ? »

Erza réfléchit un instant, si elle devait le garder autant ne pas se tromper. Elle souleva la manche de sa chemise et montra le haut de son bras, juste avant l'épaule.

« Ici ! »

« Et pour la couleur ? »

La fillette n'avait pas vraiment de couleur préférée, noir ? Non, trop banale. Blanc ? Pas assez voyant. Quelle couleur alors ? Elle regarda la chemise qu'elle portait et se souvenu des mots prononcés par Lucy le matin même. _Tu es très jolie_, avait-elle dit.

« Dis Lucy, est-ce que tu aime le bleu ? »

La blonde sembla surprise par cette question mais finis par s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et sourire.

« Oui, il représente beaucoup de chose en ce monde comme par exemple le ciel et l'eau mais pas seulement. C'est une couleur froide qui symbolise la pureté et la fraîcheur, le calme et la paix, quoiqu'un peu masculine mais je suis sûr que ça ira parfaitement sur ton bras. »

« Alors je veux du bleu. »

Le mage céleste ria avant de glisser ses doigts sous le bras d'Erza et le tamponner. Le symbole de la Guilde y trônait fièrement, lui donnant plein d'étoile dans les yeux.

« Et voilà, bienvenu à Fairy Tail Erza. »

Le Maître se leva, l'air plus gaie que jamais.

« Et maintenant, faisons la fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvelle membre ! »

Tout les mages levèrent leur verres, la nourriture et la boisson affluaient sur les tables. L'ambiance était lancée, un vrai jaillissement de joie et de bien-entente, ainsi était Fairy Tail. Erza s'y sentait déjà chez elle, elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit où rester. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouver un lieu remplis de mage comme elle, il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Et elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne pour le faire. Elle se tourna vers la blonde, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Lucy, deviens mon professeur ! »

Surprise par une telle demande, l'intéressée soupira doucement en regardant le Maître pour un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne disait rien et se contentait de sourire largement. La blonde roula des yeux avant d'accepter, un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres face au visage souriant de sa protégée. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux et se jeta dans ses bras, la tête enfouis contre son ventre. Elle était vraiment mignonne, difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit avec une bouille pareil. Comme un nouveau tic, une nouvelle habitude, elle caressa les cheveux soyeux et rouge écarlate. La fête battait son plein mais la blonde n'avait pas envie de rester, elle avait quelque chose à faire avant la tombée de la nuit et Makarof le savait. Il lui fit signe de partir mais la nouvelle mage de Fairy Tail lui attrapa la jupe avant qu'elle ne file.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je suis désolé Erza mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Reste ici avec le Maître jusqu'à mon retour, d'accord ? »

Mais Erza la regardait avec des yeux tellement … et son air si innocent, aux bords des larmes … Le mage céleste rougit, ses mimiques faisaient fondre son cœur. Elle lui pris la main et décida de la prendre avec elle.

« Bon très bien mais ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les petites filles comme toi. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Tu verras quand nous y serons. »

Sans un mot de plus, la blonde quitta le bâtiment en compagnie d'Erza, sous les yeux d'un certain blond. Les magasins n'étaient pas encore fermés, pour le plus grand soulagement de la constellationniste qui s'arrêta chez le fleuriste pour récupérer un grand bouquet. Elle remercia la gérante, qui s'occupait toujours personnellement de ses commandes, avant de prendre la main de la fillette à ses cotés et emprunter le chemin de la gare. Erza n'avait pas dit un mot depuis, se contentant simplement de suivre sagement la blonde. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de poser des questions. Après plusieurs arrêts et une petite marche à pieds, le jeune mage pouvait apercevoir une énorme structure entourée de jardin. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le temps d'apprécier le paysage car sa tutrice continuait sa marche tranquille jusqu'à un endroit reculé et inondé dans la lumière du soleil couchant. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela avoir vu ce paysage quelque part... Mais bien sûr ! Sur le grand tableau accroché dans l'appartement de Lucy, elle l'avait conduite sur le domaine Heartfilia. Celle-ci s'arrêta et lui demanda d'attendre ici avant de reprendre la route vers une grande statue, deux imposantes tombe à ses pieds.

« Je suis rentrée maman, papa ... »

Elle s'agenouilla et remplaça les fleurs séchées du vase, par le nouveau bouquet qu'elle avait acheté avant d'entamer son petit rituel. Ses parents n'étaient plus là, elle le savait bien mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur parler ou leur écrire des lettres qu'elle stockait dans un coffre soigneusement rangé dans sa chambre. C'était douloureux mais elle en avait besoin, elle leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis sa dernière visite. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle avait du mal à terminer, ses pleurs prenaient le pas sur le reste et l'empêchaient de continuer son récit. Erza assistait à la scène, de loin et ne savait pas si elle devait désobéir à la blonde ou y aller pour la consoler. Tans pis si elle n'était pas contente, elle n'aimait pas voir Lucy pleurer. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de la blonde, qui pleurait silencieusement et ne l'avait pas encore remarquer.

« Lucy .. ? »

L'interpeller se retourna vivement vers l'enfant, surprise de leur proximité.

« Erza ? Je t'avais dis de rester là-bas. »

Sa voix était un peu rude, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et s'en voulu quand sa protégée baissa les yeux.

« Mais, tu pleurais et … et si tu pleure ... alors moi aussi je ... je vais … »

La blonde ne s'attendait pas à ça, Erza commençait à verser quelques larmes en serrant les dents. Elle ne voulait pas donner sa peine à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas à une fillette qui n'avait personne à pleurer puisqu'elle ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas ses parents. Elle lui prit la tête, posant sa main à l'arrière et l'attira contre son front en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre toi. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un détail troublant sur son œil droit, pourquoi celui-ci ne pleurait-il pas ? Elle prit le visage de la fillette entre ses mains, paniquée.

« Erza, pourquoi est-ce que ton œil droit ne pleure pas ? Polyussica le sait-elle ?! »

Le jeune mage sourit doucement pour la rassurer.

« Oui, elle à même cherché dans son vieux livre en pensant avoir raté quelque chose mais de toute façon ce n'est pas si grave. Je lui ai dis que j'avais déjà pleuré la moitié des larmes de mon corps. Tu sais, ils n'étaient pas très gentil avec moi au village. C'est pour ça que je me suis débrouillé tout seule. J'ai beaucoup pleurer au début mais je suis forte maintenant, je ne pleurerais plus. »

Elle avait beau dire, ses larmes continuaient à tomber sur ses joues rougies. La blonde l'attira dans une étreinte réconfortante en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je suis là maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal, je te le promet. Je leur botterais tous le derrière ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire et sourire, chacune réconfortée par la présence de l'autre. Erza avait beau être encore jeune, elle avait surmonté seule de grandes épreuves. Elle en était sûr, sa force de caractère ne ferait que grandir et elle s'affirmerait de plus en plus. Elle lui voyait déjà un grand avenir au sein de la Guilde, elle était plus forte que la plupart des enfants de son âge. Son âge … ?

« Dis moi Erza, ça peut paraître idiot mais, je ne connais toujours pas ton âge. »

« J'ai neuf ans. »

« Quand as-tu été trouvée par les villageois ? »

La fillette hésita un moment, ne sachant plus très bien la date exact.

« Il y a quatre ans je crois. »

« Je vois... Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose avant ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Pas très bien. »

« Ça ne fait rien, nous allons te créer plein d'agréables souvenirs pour que tu oublie les horreurs que tu as vécue. Je m'y engage personnellement, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer à Fairy Tail ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que la Guilde s'appelle comme ça ? »

« Parce que personne ne sait si les fées ont une queue et encore moins si elles existent vraiment. C'est un mystère et les mystères sont fait pour être résolu mais pour ça, il faut partir à l'aventure. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Inutile de tout vouloir comprendre d'un coup, tu viens à peine d'entrer dans le monde de la magie. Il faut du temps et de la connaissance pour assimiler certaines choses, ne soit pas trop pressée. »

« Mais j'ai tellement de question à poser, je n'avais personne à qui en parler avant. »

« Je suis là pour t'enseigner les bases mais chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant nous devons rentrer. Je vais devoir aménager mon temps pour t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir mais je ne serais pas toujours là. Je suis une mage de Rang S et le Maître a parfois des missions à me confier alors tu devras demander aux autres de répondre à tes questions. Tu pourrais essayer de devenir amie avec Mirajane et les autres comme Natsu et Grey par exemple. »

« Natsu c'est celui à la touffe rose ? »

Lucy ria.

« Oui, c'est lui. Je te les présenterais demain, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour partir en mission en dehors de Magnolia alors je suppose que nous finirons bien par les voir. Rentrons maintenant, il se fait tard. »

Elles quittèrent le domaine mais avant, la blonde jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe de ses parents pour leur dire au revoir, silencieusement. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencées pour Erza, elle avait beaucoup de chose à lui enseigner et vu son état d'excitation, il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

\- o – o – o – o -

Il faisait nuit, elle était fatiguée et avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en équilibre sur ses deux jambes. La mission avait été plus longue et périlleuse que prévue, combien de temps était-elle partie déjà ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Peut-être plus ? Et Luxus qui pensait vraiment que c'était le bon moment pour flirter alors qu'il tenait à peine debout lui aussi. Le pire, c'est qu'il en riait à s'en faire mal aux cotes, alors qu'elles avaient déjà bien dégustées. La pauvre n'avait plus la force de le réprimander et se contenta simplement de lui faire savoir qu'elle allait rentrer et ne pas se lever avant un bon moment.

Elle sortit ses clés et déverrouilla la porte avant de la refermer derrière elle. Trop pressée de rejoindre son lit, la blonde laissa tomber toutes ses affaires sur le sol de l'entrée et monta à l'étage aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup dans la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte complètement, la poussant simplement. Sa ceinture et ses clés sur le meuble, elle se déshabilla péniblement, le corps encore douloureux et meurtris par les combats. Elle retira d'abord son débardeur, le faisant passer tans bien que mal par dessus ses épaules. Son soutien-gorge ne tarda pas à subir le même traitement et tomba sur le sol. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement l'agrafe de sa jupe et s'en débarrassèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Celle-ci glissa paresseusement le long de ses cuisses, faisant frissonner sa peau, avant de finir sa course à ses pieds. La dentelle fine de ses dessous ne tarda pas à suivre, elle était enfin nue et pouvait prendre une douche chaude qui était plus que bienvenue. Tournant le robinet, l'eau commençait à jaillir en créant de la vapeur. Soupirante de bonheur sous la sensation agréable de chaleur, la blonde se glissa sous les jets. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant grandement les effets apaisants de l'eau chaude coulant en cascade sur sa peau. Le bruit couvrait celui des pas qui approchaient, mais pas assez pour qu'elle n'y prête pas attention.

« Je te croyais au lit, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? »

La porte se ferma lentement avant que les bruits de tissus se frottant les uns contre les autres ne la fasse sourire.

« Tu n'es pas un peu grande pour venir prendre ta douche avec moi, Erza ? »

La blonde s'attendait à sentir les bras de sa jeune élève, glisser autour de sa taille avec douceur, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais au lieu de cela, c'est une paire de bras musclée qui s'y enroulait avec douceur et délicatesse, lui faisant brutalement ouvrir les yeux. Elle allait se défendre jusqu'à ce que la tête de l'intrus ne se pose sur son épaule.

« Tait-toi tu vas la réveiller. »

« Luxus ?! »

Son corps se raidit d'un coup avant de se détendre sous les caresses du blond. Elle voulait cacher sa nudité mais il était trop tard, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Comment avait-il fait pour entrer ? Et elle qui sermonnait toujours Erza quand elle oubliait de fermer la porte à clé en son absence, lui disant qu'un intrus pourrait facilement entrer et qu'elle ne serait pas là pour la défendre. Elle était ridicule à cet instant. Il devait partir avant qu'Erza ne remarque sa présence. Ils ne devraient pas être nu, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans sa propre salle de bain alors que sa mignonne petite tête aux cheveux écarlates dormait à coté.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, rentre chez toi. Erza est a coté et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous surprenne. »

« J'ai verrouiller la porte. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Pas si fort, tu vas vraiment finir par la réveiller. »

La blonde se mit une main sur la bouche, consciente d'avoir fait un peu trop de bruit.

« Comment es-tu entrer de toute façon ?! »

« Tu n'a pas fermé la porte derrière toi. »

Lucy était rouge de honte. _Baka, baka, baka !_, se répétait-elle en boucle en soupirant de frustration. Le jeune homme en profita pour la retourner, qu'il puisse voir son visage, avant de l'embrasser. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, voulait le repousser, le voulait réellement mais ne pouvait pas. Son corps se ramollit, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Luxus était doux, plus doux qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ses puissantes mains étaient un peu rugueuses mais ne la blessaient pas, au contraire, elles faisaient frissonner sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, emportée par ses sensations, tandis qu'une paire de lèvres traînaient paresseusement dans son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle aimait ça et il le savait, alors il continua à promener ses mains à la découverte de ce corps qui le hantait jour et nuit.

Dans la chambre, Erza ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser dans le lit. Quelque chose l'avait extirpée de son sommeil, elle bailla. Le bruit de l'eau, tombant en trombe sur les carreaux de la salle de bain, attira son attention. Un large sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, Lucy était rentrée ! Elle se précipita hors du lit, déjà prête à rejoindre la blonde sous la douche, comme elle le faisait toujours, pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manquée. Mais une fois dans le couloir, ses pas ralentir et son sourire se fana peu à peu. Lucy était rentrée, c'est vrai, mais elle n'était pas seule. La porte qui les séparait était fermée, mais elle pouvait tout de même entendre ses soupirs et ses gémissements tantôt faible, tantôt désireux. Une vive douleur lui transperça le cœur pendant qu'elle serrait les dents, Luxus en était la cause. C'est lui qui la faisait soupirer de plaisir. Elle ne le supportait pas, il lui avait prit Lucy sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose. Des larmes de fureur et de colère noire se déversaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait fait aucun bruit pour venir jusque là et elle n'en ferait aucun. La blonde ne la voyait que comme une petite fille, celle que le Conseil lui avait laissé en charge. Mais Erza ne la voyait pas comme une mère ou une tutrice, elle la voyait tel quelle était : la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise. Son cœur d'enfant battait furieusement pour elle depuis le jour où elle l'avait vue utiliser le voile de persée pour la protéger. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras protecteurs, dans cette chaleur réconfortante qui la faisait se sentir à l'aise. Et cette lumière éclatante aux reflets violacés et dorés qui les enveloppait tout à coup, c'était la plus belle des magies qu'elle ai vue. Elle voulait rester dans ses bras pour toujours, qu'elle ne sourit à personne d'autre qu'à elle, qu'elle ne prenne aucun autre corps que le sien contre elle. La douleur était insupportable, Luxus était un homme et Lucy le voyait comme tel. Il était toujours le premier à la consoler, à la faire rire quand elle n'allait pas bien. Il était là bien avant elle, ils étaient partenaires : Lucy ne partait jamais en mission sans lui et lui, sans elle. Et même quand elle n'était pas en mission, il tournait autour d'elle comme une abeille le ferait autour d'une fleur. Elle n'avait plus aucun moment d'intimité avec elle sauf quand il rentrait à la maison. Et encore, quand Grey et Natsu n'était pas là, même Luxus commençait à s'inviter de plus en plus souvent. Elle avait mal, quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, la blonde ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Elle souriait tendrement en lui répondant qu'elle aussi avant de la prendre dans ses bras mais Erza savait que leur amour n'était pas le même. Elle en pleurait souvent quand Lucy n'était pas autour, elle avait beau n'avoir que 11 ans, son cœur était prêt pour cet amour là. Mais la constellationniste ne le voyait pas, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Deux ans à s'entraîner sans relâche, à apprendre assidûment ses leçons pour qu'elle soit fière d'elle n'avait pas suffit à retenir son attention. Si seulement elle avait le même âge alors elle pourrait reprendre sa Lucy des mains de Luxus mais elle ne pourrait jamais le faire, parce qu'elle était une petite fille et que lui était un homme. Tout le monde semblait heureux de les voir ensemble sauf elle. Tout les mages de la Guilde étaient persuadés que Lucy finirait par céder aux avances du blond alors quand ils commençaient à parler mariage et à rire … Son cœur se déchirait et elle quittait le bâtiment sans demander son reste. Le Maître commençait même à se poser des questions mais elle ne répondait rien et il n'insistait pas. C'était injuste, elle aimait Lucy plus que Luxus ne le ferait jamais. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer, les émotions qu'elle gardait au fond de son cœur faisaient surface et jaillissaient comme un volcan en fusion. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à subir cette torture sonore, c'était injuste. Injuste de ressentir une telle douleur à cause d'un sentiment qui n'était pas de son âge. Injuste que son cœur ai choisi la blonde et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas accélérer le temps pour qu'enfin, enfin Lucy la voit comme une femme. Une femme qui l'aimait bien plus que le reste, plus que la Guilde et plus que les gâteaux à la fraise. Furieuse et meurtrit, elle courût dans la chambre et s'y enferma avant de retourner au lit et se coucher sous la couette. Recroquevillée sur elle-même et ses pleures pour seule compagnie, elle se détestait et détestait tout le monde en ce moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses larmes avaient cessées mais ses yeux restaient rougis. Le seul qui soit encore en état pour l'être du moins, le droit était artificiels et n'en versait plus depuis longtemps. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Lucy sortirait bientôt, le visage plus rayonnant que jamais, et viendrait se coucher en pensant qu'elle dormirait. Elle avait déjà surpris deux mages faire ce genre de chose dans les toilettes de la Guilde et en était ressortit un peu gênés mais heureux. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas le supporter, pas sur le visage de la blonde, pas quand Luxus en était la cause. Elle se remettrait probablement à pleurer et ne voulait pas être questionner à ce sujet, elle devait partir. Pour aller où ? Chez cette pimbêche de Mirajane peut-être, ce ne serait que pour finir la nuit de toute façon. Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Elle rassembla quelques affaires avant de partir sans faire de bruit.

Lucy et Luxus sortirent enfin, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils s'embrassèrent avant que le jeune homme se retirent, laissant sa belle pour le reste de la nuit. La jeune femme remarqua la porte de sa chambre grande ouverte, qui ne l'était pas avant. Curieuse, elle entra et constata bien vite qu'Erza n'était pas là ou qu'elle ne semblait plus l'être car le lit était défait. La panique commençait à monter en elle, réalisant assez rapidement l'horrible possibilité. Les avait-elle entendus ?! Elle tomba à genoux, une main devant la bouche et le cœur peu à peu rongé par la culpabilité. Mais où était-elle allée à une heure pareille ? Il fallait vite qu'elle la retrouve. Elle quitta son appartement en pyjamas et arpenta les rues de Magnolia à sa recherche, sans succès.

\- o – o – o – o -

Il faisait déjà jour quand Erza se présenta à la Guilde en compagnie de Mirajane. Maître Makarof, assis sur son bar, en était le premier surpris. Depuis quand étaient-elles aussi proche alors que d'habitude, quand ce n'était pas Natsu et Grey, elles se crêpaient le chignon et se lançaient des défis à longueur de journée.

« Bonjour les enfants. Tu n'es pas venue avec Lucy aujourd'hui, ma petite Erza ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était rentrée dans la nuit. »

Mais la jeune mage n'avait visiblement pas envie d'en parler, son aura était sombre et son visage, habituellement souriant, était inexpressif. Un comportement qui interpella le vieux mage, quelque chose semblait s'être produit entre ses deux là. Il fronça les sourcils, avaient-elles eu un différent ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le lui demander, la blonde entra précipitamment dans la Guilde, ne saluant personne et se jetant directement sur Erza. Celle-ci sursauta en ouvrant grand les yeux, elle ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. La mage céleste avait mauvaise mine, quelques larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle attrapa son élève par les épaules pour que celle-ci lui fasse face.

« Où était-tu passé ?! Je t'ai chercher toute la nuit ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu entends ?! »

La Guilde était soudainement silencieuse. Voir Lucy s'énerver sur sa petite Erza était un spectacle des plus rares.

« Pardon. »

La blonde serra son petit corps d'enfant contre elle, rassurée qu'elle aille bien. Elle se sentait vraiment soulagée, au point d'en tomber à genoux, la tête posé contre son armure. Une pointe de culpabilité se faisait ressentir dans le cœur de la jeune mage en armure, elle n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille. Sa colère et sa tristesse refaisait peu à peu surface. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, à la grande surprise de Lucy. Elles se faisaient face mais Erza ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux, pas après ça.

« J'ai passer la nuit à Fairy Hills avec Mirajane, désolé de ne pas t'avoir laisser de mot mais je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais cette nuit. Si j'avais su, j'en aurais laissé un. »

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille tourna les talons avant de s'asseoir à une table, tournant le dos à la blonde. Bien sûr, elle mentait, elle le savait. Elle n'agirait pas de cette façon si elle n'était pas présente hier. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir été là pour ne pas l'embarrasser, ce qui lui faisait un peu mal au cœur.

« Je vois … Du moment que tu n'as rien, c'est le principal. »

Elle souriait mais sa voix tremblante trahissait les émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle. Elle se leva, approcha et déposa un baiser sur la tête écarlate, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille avant de partir. _Je suis désolée_, avait-elle murmurer tout bas. C'était plutôt à elle de s'excuser, Lucy n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre de toute façon. Elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie et de la faire avec la personne de son choix même si ce n'était pas elle. Le Maître, toujours soucieux des problèmes internes entre les membres, voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond entre les deux mages. Il sauta du bar, se dirigeant vers les portes du grand hall.

« Où allez-vous Maître ? »

« Juste me promener un peu, je ne serais pas long et ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence. Je compte sur vous pour garder un œil sur les jeunes, Wakaba, Macao. »

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête avant que le vieil homme ne quitte le bâtiment. Il marcha un long moment, traversa plusieurs rues, souriait au passant qui le saluaient. Il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un sans vraiment trouver. Il allait se décourager et rentrer, quand une blonde assise sous un arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête entre ses genoux, attira son attention. Il soupira longuement avant de s'en approcher, faisant suffisamment de bruit pour lui signaler sa présence et ne pas la prendre au dépourvu.

« C'est donc là que tu te cachais. »

Mais la blonde ne bougeait pas, elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir succombé aux avances de Luxus et de lui avoir donné son corps alors qu'Erza était juste à coté. Elle avait horriblement honte, se sentait coupable et avait ce sentiment étrange de trahison, logé au fond du cœur. Elle se sentait ridicule.

« Que se passe-t-il Lucy ? »

Elle leva un peu la tête, permettant au vieux mage de voir ses yeux rougis de larme.

« Je crois … que j'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable ... »

« Impardonnable dis-tu ? Comment ça ? »

Elle soupira de frustration, comment tout expliquer au Maître sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait franchis un cap dans sa vie de jeune femme et qu'elle l'avait fait avec son petit-fils. Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Mais il le fallait bien pourtant … Elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer et avoua tout d'une traite. Le vieux mage rougit un peu mais se reprit assez vite, il ne devait pas mettre Lucy plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je vois ... »

Mais la blonde était tellement accablée, que si elle pouvait s'enfuir à toute jambe, elle le ferait sur le champ.

« Je peux comprendre que cette situation soit un peu … Hm … délicate et embarrassante. Cependant, et même si tu prends ton rôle très à cœur, tu ne doit pas oublier de t'occuper aussi de ta propre vie. Je trouve ton dévouement, d'éduquer et prendre soin de la petite Erza, vraiment admirable. Je suis sûr que si vous en discutez calmement, elle comprendrait que toi aussi tu as une vie à vivre mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de lui garder une place dans ton cœur. »

« Vous avez peut-être raison. »

Makarof se retira, lui disant qu'elle devait s'entretenir avec Erza au plus vite. Lucy se leva et se dirigea vers la Guilde. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la situation se dégrader. Si elle tardait de trop, il lui serrait sans doute impossible d'arranger les choses. Elle n'avait jamais fixé de limite dans sa relation avec la jeune mage, elle aurait peut-être du le faire avant tout compte fait. Leur lien était trop fusionnel pour être sain et elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Erza n'était qu'une enfant et elle, une adulte. Il en allait donc de sa responsabilité de recadrer les choses, chacune devrait avoir son espace privé. Elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie maintenant, c'était donc la meilleure solution, n'est-ce pas … ?

Elle traversa plusieurs rues, plongée dans ses pensées, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir tout expliquer. Mais une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien, la sortit de ses profondes réflexions. Elle cligna des yeux, constatant qu'elle s'était engouffré dans une ruelle par mégarde et se retrouva avec le souffle coupé. Luxus était bouche à bouche avec une parfaite inconnue, les mains plus baladeuses que jamais. Ces même mains qui, la veille, lui faisaient ressentir monts et merveilles. Elle se cacha rapidement derrière un mur, une main sur la bouche pour étouffée l'agonie qui rampait dans son cœur. Les larmes commençaient peu à peu à lui tomber le long des joues, comment osait-il ?

« Dis donc Luxus, je croyais que tu était amoureux de Lucy ? »

« Je me lasse bien vite une fois que j'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

« Et si elle découvre tes aventures les plus inavouables. »

Il ria à plein poumons.

« Ça risque pas ! Personne ne résiste bien longtemps à mes charmes. Ne dis-t-on pas que l'amour rends aveugle ? Maintenant qu'elle est à moi, je peux me délecter de son corps autant de fois que je le souhaite sans avoir cette sale gamine dans les pattes. Si t'avais vu sa tête en me voyant arriver à la Guilde, j'te jure ! Sa précieuse Lucy lui glisse entre les doigts et elle à bien faillit réussir à me décourager, à toujours être là. Faut croire que la femme la plus inaccessible de Fairy Tail ne l'était pas tans que ça ! »

Le ton moqueur et dédaigneux dans sa voix lui donnait la nausée, elle s'était faite avoir par ce … ! Le fourbe ! Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de ses intentions au début, sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'était pas si fausse que ça après tout. Faisait-il semblant depuis le début ? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ?! Sa tristesse se mua bien vite en colère, une colère noire que même lui ne pourrait pas stopper. Et elle qui commençait à en tomber amoureuse, quelle imbécile ! Elle avait été bien stupide de penser que ses gestes affectueux et tendres se faisaient sans arrière pensées. Elle en rirait presque, quelle idiote. Son cœur lui faisait mal, c'est sûr mais elle ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de voir qu'il lui avait fait du mal. S'il s'était servit d'elle pour satisfaire ses petites envies alors elle retournerait la situation à son avantage. Elle n'était pas rancunière mais pour le punir de s'être moqué de ses sentiments, elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau. Personne n'a le droit de jouer impunément avec le cœur d'autrui et il allait en faire l'expérience. Elle se vengerait au nom de toute celle qui, comme elle, le pensait sincère et s'étaient faite avoir en beauté. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus urgent à faire. Elle continua sa route vers la Guilde, effaçant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Une femme en colère est la chose la plus dangereuse au monde à n'en pas douter, surtout en voyant l'aura meurtrière autour d'elle. Celle-ci disparut bien vite en entrant dans le Hall de Fairy Tail, ses yeux automatiquement verrouillés sur la petite Erza.

« Erza. »

La fillette se retourna, se retrouvant bien vite dans l'étreinte douce et affectueuse de la blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Pourquoi était-elle partie les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle revenait une heure après, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Allons chercher ton gâteau préféré et rentrons à la maison, juste toi et moi. Restons au lit pour le reste de la journée sans ouvrir à personne. Tu veux bien faire ça, pour moi ? »

La voix tremblante de Lucy lui faisait mal au cœur, pouvait-elle seulement dire non ? Certainement pas, passé son temps avec elle était la seule chose agréable de la journée. Elle avait été un peu injuste avec elle et même si elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille, elle accepta malgré tout.

« Merci. »

La blonde lui embrassa le front avant de se redresser et lui prendre la main. Elles quittèrent le bâtiment ensemble, s'arrêtèrent chez le pâtissier pour acheter un fraisier comme convenu et rentrèrent à la maison. Lucy verrouilla la porte derrière elle et la vérifia plusieurs fois avant d'aller en cuisine pour couper le gâteau.

« Pourquoi tu ne monterais pas à l'étage pour enfiler ton pyjama et m'attendre gentiment dans la chambre ? »

Elle était étrange, agissant de manière inhabituelle et nerveuse mais Erza ne dit rien.

« D'accord. »

Elle monta l'escalier et entra dans la pièce qu'elles partageaient pour dormir. Elle retira son armure et la ceinture où était attachée son épée. Le reste suivit rapidement avant qu'elle n'enfile le pantalon et la chemise bleue claire qui lui servaient de pyjama. Les pas de la blonde ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans le couloir. Elle entra, un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel étaient disposés des verres, de la boisson et le fraisier couvert de quelques bougies. La constellationniste le posa sur la table, au centre de la pièce. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune mage écarlate, Lucy n'avait pas oublié finalement.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Erza. »

Malgré les événements de la veille, elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée contre la jeune femme. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Le pas lent dans un premier temps, elle finit par se jeter dans ses bras en versant quelques larmes. Elle avait honte de l'admettre mais elle pensait vraiment que Lucy avait oublié cette date importante maintenant que son esprit était remplis par un casse pieds aux cheveux de paille. La blonde porta l'enfant dans ses bras, la câlinant tendrement et l'embrassant sur les joues avec la même attention.

« Tu as bien grandi depuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant de l'enfoncer dans le cou de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

« Les deux dernières années sont passées assez vite depuis que le Conseil t'a laissé sous ma responsabilité. Alors, quel âge a-t-elle maintenant, cette grande fille que j'ai dans les bras ? »

Erza renifla un peu, un grand sourire enfin sur les lèvres, qu'elle ne manqua pas de partager avec la blonde.

« 11 ans. »

« Déjà ? Plus que 7 ans avant la majorité alors, le même age que moi lors de notre rencontre. »

« Mais tu as déjà 20 ans et moi j'en aurais toujours 9 de retard. »

La moue que faisait Erza était à croquer.

« Les bonds dans le temps n'existe pas Erza, tu a encore des choses à apprendre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à t'accorder ces derniers temps mais c'est réglé maintenant. Dés demain, on reprends l'entraînement. J'espère que tu as fait tes exercices pendant mon absence. »

« Oui ! »

« Bien, nous verrons cela demain alors. »

La blonde tira une chaise et s'y assit, gardant la jeune mage sur ses genoux.

« Allez, souffle vite tes bougies et fait un vœux. »

« Je veux devenir mage de Rang S ! »

Erza souffla sur les flammes, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Tu sais que ton vœux ne se réalisera pas si tu le dit tout haut ? »

« Je deviendrais mage de Rang S quoiqu'il arrive. Je deviendrais la plus forte, je battrais cette peste de Mirajane et ce satané Luxus ! »

Un blanc s'en suivit. Trop excitée à l'idée de faire honneur à la blonde, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire tout haut. Lucy soupira doucement, une main sur ses cheveux.

« Erza .. »

« Pardon ... »

Il était peut être temps d'en parler, de ce fameux Luxus et du reste d'ailleurs. Mais par où commencer ? Pourquoi Erza était-elle aussi hostile envers lui ? Savait-elle quelque chose ? Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa petite taille frêle, le menton sur sa tête.

« Tu était là hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tête écarlate grogna un peu, inutile de le cacher de toute façon.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai fait une énorme erreur ! »

Elle resserra son emprise autour d'elle.

« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, j'ai honte de moi. Je te demande pardon Erza. »

La petite mage sentait les remords dans les propos de la blonde, elle était vraiment sincère. Mais elle se sentait un peu honteuse elle-même pour avoir réagis aussi brutalement et l'avoir inquiétée.

« Je suis désolé aussi, je n'aurais pas du quitter la maison comme ça mais … »

Lucy sentait les épaules d'Erza trembler, pleurait-elle ? Sans crier gare, cette dernière se retourna, à califourchon sur ses genoux, et la serra de toute ses forces en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elld ne s'y attendait pas, elle l'avait prise au dépourvu et pleurait contre son épaule.

« Ça fait mal, tellement mal ! J'ai tellement mal, Lucy ! »

La blonde était tétanisée. Elle en était responsable, c'était de sa faute si Erza se retrouvait dans un tel état.

« Erza, mais qu'est-ce qu- ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

La jeune mage chevalier lui avait cloué le bec et la regardait avec détermination et sérieux. Ses émotions devaient être sacrément fortes et douloureuses pour que ses deux yeux soient pleins de larmes. Un spectacle qui lui pinçait un peu le cœur, elle faisait souffrir la jeune fille et manquait à son devoir de tutrice. Savait-elle seulement ce qu'était l'amour, celui que ressentaient les adultes ? Elle essuya délicatement ses larmes avec ses pouces, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

« Nous y voilà donc. »

Lucy s'en doutait un peu mais persistait à ne pas l'admettre. Erza insistait tellement quand elle le lui disait, rien à voir avec l'amour d'un enfant.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi précoce ? »

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, s'était plutôt une réflexion à haute voix. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire maintenant ? Que fallait-il faire pour qu'Erza comprenne que ce n'était pas possible ? Elle soupira doucement.

« Erza ... ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Je suis une adulte et toi ... »

« Une petite fille .. ? »

« Oui. »

Le cœur de la dite petite fille se serrait dans sa poitrine. Lucy ne la verrait jamais comme une femme, même si elle prenait de l'âge. Luxus avait gagné et elle, perdue … Une réalisation douloureuse et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

« Alors toi et Luxus vous allez continuer à … ? »

La blonde rougit un peu, furieuse.

« Non, je ne le laisserais plus s'approcher de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Une lueur d'espoir commençait à voir le jour dans le cœur de Scarlet. Si Luxus était hors course, elle avait toutes ses chances.

« Parce que je me suis faite avoir, voilà pourquoi. »

Son ton était un peu rude, le souvenir n'était pas du tout agréable.

« Je ne compte pas retomber dans le panneau une seconde fois, tu peux me faire confiance là dessus ! Ce fourbe, attends que je me venge … »

Lucy parlait dans sa barbe, l'air contrariée. Si elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser séduire de si tôt, elle avait vraiment encore toutes ses chances ! Une révélation divine pour la tête écarlate. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à éloigner tout les prétendants et se faire une place dans le cœur de la blonde en attendant le jour de sa majorité. Une tâche ardue qui s'étalerait sur plusieurs années mais elle pouvait le faire. Son cœur était soudainement plus léger, il n'y avait plus rien pour se dresser entre elle et son grand amour.

« Tu n'a pas besoin de lui, je suis la moi ! »

La blonde soupira doucement une nouvelle fois, souriant un peu.

« As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Oui mais je n'abandonnerais pas, jamais ! Pas avant d'avoir atteint le Rang S et mes 18 ans ! Quand je serais grande, je veux que tu me vois comme une femme et pas une petite fille ! Moi aussi je veux avoir une chance de te montrer que je t'aime vraiment plus que tout ! »

Lucy resta bouche bée, elle était têtue et déterminée à atteindre son objectif semble-t-il. La fillette se jeta sur elle, plus impatiente que jamais à grandir.

« Je serais toujours plus vieille que toi tu sais. Quand tu auras 20 ans, j'en aurais toujours 9 de plus. Et quand tu en auras 30, puis 40 ? Seras-tu toujours aussi déterminer à m'aimer en sachant que je ne serais peut-être plus aussi jeune et belle ? »

La question avait fait mouche, Erza la regarda sans rien dire. Lucy s'en doutait un peu, elle était encore trop jeune pour affirmer être amoureuse avec autant de certitude.

« Évidement ... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Hm ? Tu as dis quelque chose ? »

« Évidement ! »

Son visage rayonnait, ce qui surpris un peu la mage céleste.

« Il n'y a pas de femme aussi jolie que toi, sauf peut-être ta maman ! Je t'aimerais toujours même si le temps nous sépare ! »

Elle souriait et riait avec bonheur. Lucy roula des yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'abandonne ! »

Erza finirait bien par se lasser d'elle-même quand elle serait en âge de tomber amoureuse d'un beau jeune homme. Ou une jeune femme de son âge peut-être ? Qu'importe le sexe du moment qu'elle est heureuse avec cette personne. Ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille après tout.

« Bon, et si on le mangeait ce gâteau ? »

« Oui ! »

La bonne humeur était de retour, pour le plus grand soulagement de la blonde. Aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher. Puisqu'Erza ne se souvenait pas de la date exact de son anniversaire, Lucy lui proposa d'en choisir une autre et la fillette avait naturellement décider de prendre le jour où elle lui avait été confié. Elles restèrent toute la journée à la maison, jouaient et riaient sans se soucier du reste avant de succomber dans les bras de Morphée.

\- o – o – o – o -

Au petit matin, Lucy se réveilla difficilement. Les premières lueurs du jour l'agressaient déjà, l'éblouissant sans vergogne. Elle soupira doucement, se cachant les yeux de son bras avant de sentir de l'agitation au dessus de son corps encore endormis. Intriguée, la jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil et constata bien vite qu'une petite tête écarlate avait profité de sa fatigue pour lui grimper dessus, s'installant confortablement sur sa poitrine. A en juger par l'air ravis sur ce visage pas si innocent, elle avait passer une très bonne nuit. C'était sans espoir, tout les discours du monde n'y changerait rien, Erza était bien trop têtue et Lucy pas assez autoritaire. Que pouvait-elle y faire ?La petite démone à tête rouge usait bien trop souvent de son coté attachant et mignon pour l'amadouer. Lucy le savait mais ne parvenait jamais à lui dire non, elle craquait toujours devant ses yeux suppliant. Elle en avait honte, vraiment, son attachement envers la fillette finirait par la perdre. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle osa faire face au jour et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Il était grand temps de se lever même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Tout les événements de la veille se bousculaient encore dans sa tête, la peine, la rage, la colère frappaient de nouveau aux portes de son cœur. La honte aussi, celle de l'avoir offert à un menteur. La blonde sentait de nouvelles larmes prêtent à tomber mais se retint pour ne pas réveiller sa camarade de lit. Furieuse contre elle-même pour pleurer un homme qui ne le méritait pas, elle inspira profondément, elle réglerait ses comptes avec lui plus tard. Aujourd'hui, elle avait plus important à faire, Erza n'avait pas encore reçu son cadeau d'anniversaire. A cette pensée, un sourire tendre se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle frotta ses yeux rougis et se redressa doucement, gardant l'endormis contre elle. Une main affectueuse trouva rapidement son chemin dans la crinière de feu logée contre ses seins. Vraiment, cette petite avait prit une très mauvaise habitude. Délicatement, Lucy frotta le dos de sa protégée qui ronronnait presque, un large sourire sur le visage.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'arrêter de me grimper dessus, Erza ? »

Le ton utilisé était réprobateur tout en restant très doux. Nullement impressionnée, la jeune mage remua un peu pour mieux se blottir contre cette poitrine accueillante.

« Erza. »

Cette fois, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda la blonde.

« Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Visiblement encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle se frotta les yeux tout en baillant. Lucy roula des yeux, geste qu'Erza n'aimait pas beaucoup. Son air boudeur en place, elle sauta sur la jeune femme, les faisant retomber sur la literie.

« Ne soit pas en colère contre moi, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir autrement. »

« Abuser des bonnes choses est une très mauvaise habitude, tu le sais. »

Prête à tout pour attendrir la blonde, Erza enfouis son visage dans le cou de cette dernière et commença à renifler.

« Mais ... Lucy ... »

Impuissante, la pauvre Lucy céda sans grande résistance, se disant de plus en plus qu'avoir Erza près d'elle n'allait pas rendre sa futur vie amoureuse facile. Bien qu'elle n'envisage pas de retomber amoureuse de si tôt, elle ne repoussait pas cette possibilité pour autant. Elle avait grand besoin d'oublier Luxus et toutes les belles promesses qu'il lui avait faites en lui faisant l'amour ce soir là.

« M'amadouer n'y changera rien jeune fille ! »

Étreignant le corps sur le sien, Lucy soupira de nouveau.

« Mais je suppose que c'est aussi de ma faute. »

Caressant tendrement les cheveux rougeâtres dans son cou, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se sentait déjà repartir vers un sommeil serein. Sa respiration se faisait plus lente, ses caresses aussi. Erza le sentait bien et releva prudemment la tête. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger alors qu'elle replongeait dans les bras de Morphée. Plus téméraire que jamais, la fillette se pencha vers le visage de sa protectrice, sentant le souffle de cette dernière venir caresser sa peau.

« Lucy ? »

Mais aucune réponse. Certaine que la jeune femme dormait, le visage de la petite Erza tourna vite au rouge à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait tans d'effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle ferma les yeux, déjà prête à savourer cet instant voler mais la nervosité d'être surprise l'arrêta. Lucy en profita pour ouvrir les yeux et pincer les joues de la jeune fille, qui ne s'y attendait pas et ouvrit les siens dans la panique.

« Que fais-tu, Scarlet ? »

Prise sur le fait, la coupable rougi d'autant plus, ne sachant que dire pour se défendre.

« Profiter de mon sommeil de cette façon. Mais qu'est-ce qui te pousse à défier mon autorité avec autant d'ardeur ?! »

Exaspérée, la blonde se redressa, prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras par la même occasion. Elle se leva de son lit pour mieux la laisser retomber dessus, un sourire aux lèvres. Complètement abasourdi et encore honteuse, la jeune Scarlet n'arrivait plus à formuler une seule phrase. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suivre la silhouette de la blonde, déjà prête à prendre sa douche. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne fermait jamais la porte derrière elle, son cerveau lui ordonna de suivre le mouvement sans tarder. Mais Lucy avait été plus rapide qu'elle, la porte était verrouillé, à sa plus grande surprise. Zut...

« Lucyyyy »

Tel un chiot battu, Erza se tenait devant la porte fermée qui la séparait de la femme qu'elle chérissait par dessus tout. Lucy en revanche, n'allait pas céder cette fois mais la fillette n'avait pas encore abandonné. Ses plaintes passaient à travers la porte, de plus en plus entrecoupées par les pleures. Il ne fallait pas céder, absolument pas... Erza, de son coté de la porte, commençait à croire que la blonde avait enfin trouver le courage de la punir jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, laissant voir une Lucy en serviette. Ou pas finalement...

« C'est la dernière fois, comprit ? »

Heureuse comme jamais, la tête écarlate acquiesça, sachant déjà que ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois, ça non. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les deux mages se lavèrent avant de prendre leur déjeuner au salon. Comme à son habitude, Lucy préparait le repas sous le regard émerveillé de la jeune fille à ses cotés. Bientôt, la nourriture trouva sa place sur la table et fut vite dévorée avec envie.

« Erza, la cuisine fait aussi partie de ton apprentissage. Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

A cette question, la jeune fille grimaça. En l'absence de sa protectrice, elle mangeait toujours à la Guilde. Lucy s'en doutait un peu, cette partie de la maison n'était jamais sans dessus dessous à son retour, preuve qu'Erza ne devait pas y venir très souvent.

« Bien se nourrir est important pour rester au top de ta forme, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te faire à manger. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis toujours ça ? »

L'air renfrogné, la tête écarlate se leva de table pour mieux se blottir contre la blonde. Celle-ci soupira une énième fois depuis le début de la journée, passant systématiquement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erza.

« C'est un fait, que tu le veuille ou non. Être mage est un métier très dangereux et c'est encore plus vrai lorsque l'on est mage de rang S. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose lors d'une mission, je veux être sûr que tu saura prendre soin de toi par tes propres moyens. »

La dernière partie n'avait été que murmurer mais pas assez pour ne pas être entendu . L'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserra, la tête écarlate se blottissant toujours plus contre elle.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, Lucy. Je ne veux pas être seule à nouveau. »

Quelques larmes au coin de l'œil que la jeune femme essuya sans tarder, Lucy lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Je ferais mon possible pour revenir à la maison. »

« Promis ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je reviendrais toujours vers toi mais ce serait mentir et je n'aime pas te mentir. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Mais Lu- »

« Erza. »

Insatisfaite de cette réponse, elle la comprenait quand même. Les missions de rang S étaient très dangereuses et Lucy revenait souvent avec quelques blessures mais au moins, elle revenait. Toutefois, même si c'est un mensonge, Erza se sentirait plus rassurée si elle le lui promettait tout de même.

« De toute façon, tu commence aussi à partir en mission hors de Magnolia n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je vais commencer à m'inquiéter quand tu commencera à monter en grade et me rejoindre au rang S mais c'est la vie que nous avons choisi. »

Il est vrai qu'après deux ans d'entraînement, elle commençait à maîtriser un peu mieux sa magie ce qui lui avait octroyé la possibilité de faire quelques missions mineur hors de la ville.

« Oui mais je reviens toujours à la maison, je reviendrais toujours ! Je promet de toujours attendre ton retour alors tu dois le faire aussi. Promet moi de revenir de tes missions ou d'attendre que je revienne des miennes. Si tu me le promet alors … alors … tu reviendra quoiqu'il arrive. »

Un soupir doux dans les oreilles, la jeune mage se blottit dans le cou de la blonde. En proie à de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler de son œil, la jeune femme lui frotta affectueusement le dos. Son raisonnement n'était pas dénué de sens mais les chances de revenir sauf d'une mission de rang S sans partenaire digne de ce nom étaient assez maigres. Il était hors de question qu'elle continue son partenariat avec Luxus, pas après avoir été prise pour une idiote. Peut-être était-il temps pour elle de faire une pause en attendant qu'un autre mage aussi talentueux et fiable se montre. Incertaine de faire le bon choix, Lucy concéda néanmoins à faire cette promesse.

« Très bien Erza, je promet de toujours revenir à la maison. Je reviendrais même si je dois ramper jusqu'ici pour y arriver et si tu n'es pas là à mon retour, je t'attendrais. Deviens assez forte pour te protéger, protéger ce qui est cher à ton cœur, tes amis, ta famille. FairyTail est ton foyer, ils seront là pour toi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je serais là moi aussi, avec ton gâteau préféré, à chacune de tes missions, je t'attendrais alors deviens forte Erza. Tu es spéciale à mes yeux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mon esprit serait beaucoup plus tranquille en te sachant en sécurité, je pourrais enfin arrêter de me faire des cheveux blancs et me concentrer sur mes propres missions. »

Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, la jeune femme sentait son cœur fondre de tendresse comme à chaque fois qu'Erza se blottissait contre elle en lui disant combien elle l'aimait. Bien sûr, leur amour était différent mais elles s'aimaient l'une et l'autre quand même. Lucy avait beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection pour la fillette, même si cette dernière l'aimait d'une tout autre façon. D'une façon déconcertante et naturelle, chacune avait trouvé sa place dans la vie de l'autre. Les instants câlin comme celui-ci n'avaient pas tarder à s'installer non plus.

Enfin calmée, la fillette osa se détacher un peu et regarder le visage souriant de la jeune femme. Le rouge lui monta très vite aux joues, Lucy était beaucoup trop belle pour son propre bien. Elle fronça les sourcils, éloigner ses futurs prétendants n'allaient pas être une chose facile après tout. Un comportement qui amusait la blonde dans le fond, elle savait bien quelle genre de penser traversaient la tête d'Erza, elle était têtue et ne reculait jamais.

« Bien Scarlet, quand tu aura terminé d'éliminer le peu d'hommes qui oseraient encore se présenter à moi, nous pourrions peut-être sortir et avoir un minimum de vie sociale. »

Grimaçant à cette pensée, la jeune mage commença à nettoyer son assiette bientôt rejointe par la blonde. Il ne leur fallut que quelque minutes pour tout ranger et sortir de l'appartement. Lucy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erza et l'entraîna gentiment vers la Guilde.

« Puisque je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de t'offrir ton cadeau, que dirais-tu d'y aller maintenant ? Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais t'emmener. »

Déjà excitée et intriguée par cette fameuse surprise, la jeune mage ne tenait déjà plus sur place. Elle tira le bras de la blonde pour y être plus vite mais celle-ci ne changerait pas son rythme de marche.

« Ne sois pas si pressée enfin, je dois d'abord passer à la Guilde dire bonjour aux autres et tu devrais en faire autant. »

Le visage de bonheur totale se changea bien vite, plisser par les traits de frustration.

« Mais à la Guilde il y aura sûrement tu sais-qui. Il t'a fait pleurer, je le sais et je ne veux pas le voir te tourner autour ! »

Bras croisés sur son armure, l'air plus renfrogner que jamais, Erza n'était pas du tout en accord avec cette idée. Une main affectueuse lui tapota le haut du crâne, une tentative pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Je le sais bien mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, il n'est pas prêt de me revoir nue de sitôt ! »

Ce fut au tour de Lucy d'arborer un air agacé, il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la bonne personne pour faire ce genre de coup tordu. Malgré sa peine, elle était bien décidé à le lui faire payer.

Arrivé devant les portes de la Guilde, le duo saluèrent les mages présents. Comme d'habitude, Natsu se chamaillait avec Grey avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence et la défier en combat. Et comme d'habitude, il repartait avec une bosse sur le crâne, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire les autres membres de la Guilde.

« On dirait bien que tu t'es encore prit une sacré raclé, hein Natsu ? »

« Je l'aurais la prochaine fois ! »

Le pauvre cracheur de feu était aux bords des larmes mais s'enfuit assez vite pour ne pas subir plus de moquerie. Enfin débarrassé de se problème, la blonde voulu reprendre son activité avec Erza mais celle-ci était en pleine altercation avec Mirajane. Elle esquissa un sourire, s'asseyant au bar en cherchant le maître du regard mais il ne semblait pas être ici pour le moment. Tans pis, elle le verrait bien à un moment ou à un autre de la journée. Confortablement installée, la jeune femme commanda une boisson et regardait la tête écarlate se lier d'amitié avec les autres enfants de son âge. Un moment d'égarement qu'elle regretta bien vite quand un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Elle savait parfaitement à qui était ce bras un peu trop envahissant et sentait déjà son calme lui glisser entre les doigts.

« Hey jolie blonde, je t'ai cherché partout hier. Où étais-tu ? »

La voix mielleuse dans son oreille la faisait frissonner mais cette fois, son corps ne l'emportera pas sur ses résolutions. Le mage importun profita de son manque de réaction pour lui voler un baiser, sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune Erza. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, Luxus se retrouva propulser sur le sol, une marque rougeâtre sur la joue et la lèvre en sang. Furieuse, Lucy n'avait pas hésité à lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Comment pouvait-il agir de cette façon sans rien se reprocher. Elle était dégoûtée par la personnalité qu'elle venait de découvrir chez lui. Le choc pouvait se lire sur le visage du blond, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir un coup de poing en guise de salut.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu me cherchais, moi ? C'est étrange pourtant, j'ai le souvenir de t'avoir vu très intime avec une fille dans la ruelle qui longe la place ! »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Oh ne fait pas cette tête de chien battu avec moi ! Tu disais que l'amour rendait aveugle, non ? J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir les yeux bien ouvert pourtant. Tu me dégoûte tellement Luxus et moi qui te pensait sincère, j'ai été bien bête ! »

De plus en plus mal à l'aise face aux révélations compromettante de la blonde, le mage électrique tenta de l'emmener à l'écart mais la jeune femme se dégagea rapidement.

« Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, tu entends ?! Plus jamais ! Je refusais de croire à cette réputation qui te colle à la peau mais finalement tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupon sans vergogne comme les autres ! »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la Guilde, aucun n'osait faire le moindre geste ou bruit qui aurait pu attiser la colère noire de la constellationniste. Erza non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu Lucy s'emporter autant mais le spectacle lui plaisait beaucoup. Luxus avait été bien trop avide pour garder Lucy à ses cotés, il perdait tout tandis qu'elle continuait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cœur de la blonde. Elle s'en félicita et lui lança un sourire victorieux et discret, ce qui énerva le mage évidemment. Loin d'en avoir terminée avec lui, la blonde lui balança tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, une vrai furie. Vraiment, il n'avait pas été très malin pour s'attirer les foudres de Lucy alors qu'il aurait pu avoir tellement plus.

« Erza, allons-y ! »

Surprise, la tête écarlate ne se fit pas attendre pour rejoindre sa blonde en furie et lui prendre la main avec un sourire. Sourire qu'elle eu en retour, accompagnée d'une tendre caresse sur la tête. Aux portes de la Guilde, Erza se retourna et tira la langue au blond encore sur le plancher. Ce qui lui valu une réprimande de la blonde, qui se retourna à son tour.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais. Considère notre partenariat définitivement terminé, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi pour quelque raison que ce soit. »

Satisfaire, la jeune femme entraîna Erza à l'extérieure avant de s'arrêter prêt du parc et s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle soupira fortement en fermant les yeux, son cœur battait encore frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Et dire qu'elle commençait réellement à se prendre d'affection pour cet imbécile, à en tomber amoureuse. Elle avait une chance de trouver l'amour et d'être heureuse mais encore une fois, le destin se jouait d'elle.

« Lucy ? »

Extirpée de ses pensés, la blonde posa son regard confus sur la jeune fille en face d'elle.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça vas ? »

Visiblement peinée et inquiète par son état, elle se rapprocha et grimpa sur ses genoux. Ne refusant pas un peu de réconfort, la blonde accepta volontiers l'étreinte et posa son menton sur le haut de la tête écarlate.

« Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour oublier tout ça je suppose. Le temps est le remède à tout les maux, c'est ce que ma mère disait. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est eu raison à ce sujet, certaines peines restent malgré les années … »

L'esprit ailleurs, la mage constellationniste ne faisait plus attention à rien, ni aux gens qui passaient, ni à leur sourire attendri.

« Les gens que j'aime, finissent par me laisser un jour ou l'autre. »

Un peu déprimée face à cette réalité, elle ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus le corps d'Erza contre elle. Ses parents n'étaient plus là et Luxus ne la considérait visiblement pas comme l'être unique que son cœur désire. Le bonheur n'était qu'une chose éphémère pour elle, il s'en allait aussitôt arrivé dans sa vie. Il lui filait entre les doigts, aussi insaisissable que le vent.

« Moi je suis là Lucy. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais pas, jamais. »

Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était touchée par ses mots et voulait y croire mais Erza n'était qu'une enfant qui ne courait qu'après une illusion semblable à l'amour. Elle voulait lui dire que l'amour n'était pas si simple, qu'elle n'était pas encore en âge de savoir ce qu'est réellement ce sentiment. Elle le voulait mais la jeune mage dans ses bras ne ferait que conduire leur discussion sur un véritable débat et elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle se contenta donc de tapoter gentiment le dos de la jeune fille.

« Reparlons-en dans quelques années, quand tu sera majeur. En attendant, nous avons un cadeau à aller chercher. »

Même si Erza était jeune, son attachement lui faisait véritablement chaud au cœur et atténuait grandement son sentiment de solitude. Elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie et son affection. Gardant la jeune fille dans ses bras, Lucy se leva du banc et reprit sa marche vers le lieu où elle voulait se rendre avec elle. Elle continua de lui frotter affectueusement le dos, lui glissant quelque mot à l'oreille.

« Malgré tout, j'apprécie vraiment l'attention et l'affection que tu as pour moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas vu les circonstances mais ... »

Incertaine, la jeune femme soupira doucement avant de franchir un point de non retour. La jeune mage était toute ouïe, les joues un peu rougies. Lucy ne la portait pas souvent comme ça, elle ne la cajolait pas non plus en même temps, ne murmurait que rarement à son oreille.

« Je t'aime, Erza. »

Son petit cœur de jeune ado bondit avec joie dans sa poitrine, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Mais ne t'imagine rien d'étrange, mon amour n'a rien à voir avec le romantisme. »

Une douce réprimande qu'Erza avait bien saisie, elle savait que Lucy n'éprouvait rien de ce genre mais elle aimait l'entendre le lui dire quand même.

« Je t'aime aussi Lucy ! »

Sa journée était de plus en plus réussi. Luxus dans les choux, Lucy lui donnant toute son attention et son amour. Elle était aux anges, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et enfouis son visage brûlant contre sa peau.

« Nous y sommes presque, ferme les yeux. »

Sans se faire prier, elle s'exécuta et se réjouissait déjà du cadeau que Lucy lui avait préparer. Concentrée sur les bruits alentours, elle pouvait entendre le bruit distinctif de la clochette d'un magasin avant que la jeune femme ne la pose à terre.

« Tu ne triche pas surtout. »

Secouant la tête, elle se laissa guider par les mains sur ses épaules, prenant garde à ne pas perdre l'équilibre et chuter. Un coup d'œil sur Erza pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien les yeux clos, Lucy salua l'homme au comptoir.

« Bonjour Drake. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son livre de commande et sourit largement.

« Ah c'est toi Lucy ! Je me demandais justement si tu allais venir me voir. Oh, je vois que tu as emmener la petite Erza avec toi. Tans mieux !»

Visiblement, la jeune femme l'avait conduit dans sa boutique préféré. L'excitation montait en elle à mesure qu'elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de possibilité.

« Est-ce que ma commande est prête ? »

« Depuis hier oui ! Il ne me reste que deux ou trois arrangements à faire sur la pièce maîtresse mais j'avais besoin de mon modèle pour ça. »

« Parfait ! »

L'homme disparut dans l'arrière boutique et en ressorti avec plusieurs paquets, qu'il déposa aux pieds de la jeune fille. Il prit ses outils et commença à déballer le cadeau tans attendu.

« Je suis prêt, c'est quand tu veux Lucy. »

La blonde hocha la tête et se mit au travail.

« Erza, tu ne dois en aucun cas ouvrir les yeux. Je vais t'enlever ton armure et ton épée. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme retira la ceinture d'Erza puis les seules pièces de son armure actuelle : les épaulettes et le torse de fer. La petite ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et se laissait gentiment faire. Elle se sentait un peu déboussolé sans son armure sur le dos mais la sensation de protection que lui procurait cette dernière n'avait rien à envié à la chaleur douce et réconfortante que lui offrait la présence de Lucy. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que quelqu'un la touche à part elle, ne supportant pas encore les interactions physiques.

Les minutes passaient au son du marteau avant que la sensation agréable d'être de nouveau en armure ne revienne. Ne rien voir de ce qui se passait ne la mettait pas à l'aise, bien qu'elle ai entièrement confiance en Lucy.

« Lucy, je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? »

« Non, encore quelques minutes. »

« Un peu de patience Erza, j'ai presque terminé. Encore quelques réglages avec les sangles et tu sera libre de t'admirer ! »

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre, l'idée que la blonde lui offre une armure toute neuve la rendait de plus en plus impatiente. L'homme s'appliquait dans sa tâche, réglant les pièces de l'armure à la taille d'Erza une à une. Le torse fixé, il s'occupa des épaulettes puis des gants. Bientôt, la jeune mage était entièrement recouverte. Drake, se redressa en s'essuyant le front et sourire.

« Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Lucy ? »

La blonde lui adressa un regard satisfait.

« C'est exactement ce que j'attendais, merci. »

Erza ne tenait plus en place, elle aussi voulait voir !

« Lucyyy. »

Un rire doux en guise de réponse, une main sur sa tête ne tarda pas à se faire sentir.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. »

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, elle s'empressa de les ouvrir avant de se regarder dans la glace. Son reflet lui coupa le souffle, elle portait enfin une armure complète. Une belle armure grise étincelante, marqué du logo rouge de la Guilde sur le cœur. La blonde s'arrêta dans son dos et regardait sa jeune protégée dans le miroir.

« Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ? »

Erza hocha la tête vivement, ne sachant que dire.

« C'est une armure magique du célèbre tailleur Heart Kreuz. Elle est très légère tout en restant assez solide pour te protéger. »

« Lucy à tout à fait raison et ce n'est pas tout, une armure ne peut être complète sans ses accessoires. »

Un sourire amusée se dessina sur les lèvres du forgeron quand il sortit un tout dernier paquet. Intriguée dans un premier temps, la tête écarlate s'approcha pour le déballer et ouvrit grand les yeux en sortant une épée flambant neuve. Elle était un peu grande mais très facile à manier, aussi légère que son armure. Ravi par un tel présent, elle se jeta contre la blonde en la serrant de toute ses forces.

« Merci Lucy ! C'est le meilleur cadeau du monde ! »

Rassurée d'avoir fait le bon choix, le duo quitta le magasin en faisant ses adieux au gérant. Il était presque midi et la constellationniste commençait à avoir faim. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda Erza continuer sa marche, toute fière dans sa nouvelle protection. Sourire aux lèvres, elle la rattrapa assez vite et lui proposa de manger quelque part avant de reprendre leur ballade. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant en bord de canal pour profiter du soleil. Tout se passait pour le mieux, Erza semblait très heureuse par cette journée à flâner dans les rues et ne rien faire de spéciale pour la Guilde. Une pause bien méritée que la blonde ne pouvait se refuser après la mission difficile qu'elle venait de terminée. Son corps était encore un peu douloureux à certains endroits, lui permettant difficilement de se mouvoir comme elle le souhaiterait. Rien de méchant heureusement, Luxus avait beaucoup plus encaissé qu'elle et elle ne se sentait pas désolé pour lui du coup. Le fourbe n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Leur déjeuner terminé, les deux mages passèrent le reste de la journée à faire du lèche-vitrine, se promenant aux quatre coins de Magnolia sans destination particulière. Lucy décida de s'arrêter un moment devant une boutique de lingerie, elle avait grand besoin de renouveler sa garde-robe mais un petit problème se présentait. Son regard se posa alors sur la tête écarlate qui rougissait furieusement devant les modèles exposés dans la vitrine. Elle semblait si embarrassée et émerveillée en même temps que Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à cœur joie. Vraiment, Erza était trop mignonne !

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Visiblement contrariée et un peu gênée, la jeune mage s'éloigna de quelques pas pour cacher ses joues de plus en plus écarlates.

« Pardon mais tu es si mignonne quand tu es gênée, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Pardon, Erza ! »

Essuyant quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux, la blonde tenta de calmer sa crise de fou rire avant de prendre la plus jeune dans ses bras. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas encore dérougie qu'une nouvelle teinte cramoisie ornait son visage. Elle grommela un peu avant de cacher ses rougeurs dans le ventre de la blonde.

« Il est presque l'heure, nous devrions nous dépêcher. »

Surprise, Erza leva la tête vers le visage souriant de Lucy tout en gardant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je te l'ai dis, il y a un endroit spéciale où j'aimerais t'emmener. »

« Alors, la boutique … ? »

« Non ce n'est pas le lieu que j'ai envie de te montrer. »

« Où allons-nous alors ? »

« Tu le sera bien assez tôt. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'aînée entraîna sa cadette à travers les rues de Magnolia. Elle marchèrent un moment avant d'atteindre une petite colline qui surplombait la mer. Fairy Hills n'était pas très loin mais assez pour que personne ne vienne interrompre leur journée de repos. Lucy s'avança un peu vers le bord avant de s'y asseoir. Elle tourna la tête vers Erza, restée en retrait, l'invitant silencieusement à venir la rejoindre. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre place sur les genoux de la blonde, qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra tendrement contre elle.

« Nous y sommes, mon endroit préférée de Magnolia. »

« Pourquoi cet endroit et pas un autre ? »

« Parce que c'est ici que la vue est la meilleure pour regarder le couchée de soleil. C'est un lieu secret que je n'ai montrer à personne avant. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la constellationniste pinça affectueusement la joue de la jeune mage.

« Pas même à Luxus. »

Très heureuse d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, la tête écarlate jubilait intérieurement. Lucy le savait bien et roula des yeux, riant doucement en lui caressant le haut du crâne.

« Le savoir hors de ma vie te réjouis donc à ce point ? »

« Quelqu'un qui te fait pleurer, ne te mérite pas ! »

Soupirante, la blonde posa son menton sur la tête d'Erza et regardait le soleil décliner lentement, baignant l'horizon d'une couleur rouge écarlate.

« J'étais tout de même heureuse qu'il prétende m'aimer, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge au final. J'ai 20 ans et j'attends depuis si longtemps que l'amour frappe enfin à ma porte. Qu'il soigne enfin les blessures que la solitude a fait sur mon cœur. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ? »

La tête écarlate se retourna et enroula ses bras autour du cou de la blonde.

« Alors attends moi Lucy ! Je grandirais vite alors attends moi ! »

« Encore cette discussion, Erza ?! »

Le ton plaintif dans la voix de Lucy pinçait un peu son cœur mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Depuis le premier jour, leur toute première rencontre, leur tout premier contact physique, Erza savait. Elle était la personne que Lucy attendait, le destin les avait réunit d'une étrange façon. Elle n'avait peut-être que 11 ans mais elle savait que son existence était faite pour combler le manque dans le cœur de la blonde. Le temps avait simplement jouer contre elle, il les séparait d'une certaine manière. Il était une barrière invisible entre elles, un mur infranchissable. Quand bien même, elle ne voulait pas se laisser décourager pour si peu, encore 7 années avant de pouvoir officiellement courtiser le cœur de Lucy. Ce défis ne lui faisait pas peur, à condition bien sûr que personne ne le lui prenne en attendant.

« Quoique je dise, tu n'en démordra pas n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune mage se blottit d'avantage contre le corps de la jeune femme, le visage enfouis dans son cou. Lucy pouvait la sentir marmonner contre sa peau, la chatouillant quelque peu par la même occasion. La soudaine sensation la faisait se tordre et gigoter mais son assaillante ne semblait pas d'humeur à écouter ses plaidoiries. Bien au contraire, elle en profitait autant que possible et bientôt, les deux se retrouvèrent sur le sol. La pauvre constellationniste n'en pouvait plus de rire et se tortillait dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à attraper le visage de la fautive entre ses mains et la soulever au dessus du sien. Ses rires calmés, elle pouvait sentir une douce chaleur se propager sous ses doigts. Le vent souffla légèrement sur la colline, faisant s'envoler les cheveux écarlates d'Erza qui semblait s'embrasser de mille feu sous le soleil couchant. Son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, la jeune mage fut prise de court un instant. La blonde lui souriait tendrement, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Lu- »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer, la jeune femme se redressa et la serra de toute ses forces contre elle. Comme si sa vie en dépendait soudainement, Lucy s'accrochait désespérément à elle. Ne sachant que faire, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et rendre l'étreinte qui lui était offert. Elle restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement.

\- o – o – o – o -

Paisiblement assise à une table, Lucy sirotait tranquillement sa boisson en feuilletant le dernier numéro du Sorcerer Magazine où elle faisait la une avec Luxus. « Rupture du couple phare de FairyTail » faisait les gros titres. Elle soupira, à peine quelques semaines avaient suffit pour que tout Fiore soit au courant et que les plus téméraires de ses fans ne viennent envahir son espace personnel. Elle devrait pourtant sans réjouir mais impossible de le faire, hélas. Son cœur semblait s'être lasser de souffrir inutilement, il était au abonné absent pour ainsi dire. Erza l'avait bien sentit et prenait soin d'éloigner toute nuisance loin d'elle. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était partie en mission dans la ville voisine depuis hier matin. La blonde commençait un peu à s'ennuyer sans elle aux alentours, son appartement était bien trop calme à son goût.

« Lucy ! »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'une tignasse rose se blottit joyeusement dans son estomac.

« Natsu ?! »

Le mage de feu lui adressa un large sourire avant qu'une petite boule de poil bleu se pose sur sa tête. L'enfant avait trouvé un œuf en flânant dans la foret avec Lisanna, affirmant que c'était un dragon à l'intérieur. Quelle surprise à l'éclosion en découvrant que l'œuf de dragon était en fait d'une toute autre nature. Un petit chaton aux ailes blanches sorti de sa coquille tout sourire. Happy était le nom qui était venu naturellement dans l'esprit de tous. Depuis ce jour, Happy et Natsu était inséparable.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la blonde caressa la tignasse rose du mage avant de prendre l'animal dans ses bras.

« Je me demande encore comment un chat peut sortir d'un œuf, c'est assez étrange en y pensant. »

« Happy est spécial ! »

« Oui, je n'ai encore jamais croisé de chat volant et pourtant dieu sait que j'en ai vu des choses en partant en mission. »

« En parlant de ça, c'est quand que tu nous emmène ?! Erza part déjà toute seule en mission alors que nous, non ! »

La blonde soupira doucement, pourquoi les enfants d'aujourd'hui étaient tous aussi impatient ? Grey s'approcha à son tour, les bras croisé au dessus de la tête.

« Erza est d'un tout autre niveau, elle est effrayante. »

Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Ils avaient beau avoir presque le même age, elle se démarquait largement du lot avec Mirajane. A ce rythme, le maître la désignerait bientôt pour passer l'examen de rang S.

« Vous exagérer un peu non ? Erza est un mignon petit diablotin mais pas aussi effroyable que ça. »

Les mages de feu et de glace voyaient des choses que Lucy ne voyait pas. Peut-être qu'Erza agissait de manière totalement différente et mignonne avec elle mais quand elle avait le dos tourné, elle était vraiment effrayante. S'ils avaient le malheur de se chamailler en sa présence, elle n'hésitait pas à se mêler à leur petite bagarre et leur mettre une correction assez honteuse : battu par une fille, impensable pour eux. Il faut dire aussi qu'Erza n'était pas une fille comme les autres avec Lucy comme tutrice et mentor, chacun savait bien qu'elle aussi était effrayante une fois en pétard ...

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'arrête pas de vous dire d'arrêter de vous battre mais vous n'en faites toujours qu'à votre tête. »

« Mais c'est comme ça qu'on s'entraîne pour devenir meilleur ! »

La blonde roula des yeux, du plomb dans la tête, c'est bien ce qu'elle disait mais au moins, ils étaient résolu à progresser.

« Vouloir s'améliorer est une très bonne initiative mais il y a d'autre moyen pour y parvenir que de vous taper dessus à longueur de journée. »

Elle leur tira affectueusement les joues avant d'attirer leur tête contre son front.

« Je vous ai promit de vous emmener avec moi en mission et je le ferais alors devenez de puissant mage. »

Elle frotta le crâne de chacun avant de retourner à son occupation initiale. Encouragés par ses mots, les deux jeunes mages se lancèrent le défi de progresser plus rapidement que l'autre pour être le premier à accompagner Lucy en mission. Les hostilités étaient lancées, déclenchant une énième dispute dans le dos de la blonde. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, ils n'avaient pas écouté une nouvelle fois. Prête à les séparer, elle se retourna mais fut devancée par le bruit distinctif d'une armure en approche. Natsu et Grey l'avait entendu aussi et se séparèrent l'un de l'autre aussi vite que possible. Une attitude qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la constellationniste. Ils avaient donc autant peur d'Erza que ça ?

Aux portes de la Guilde, une tête écarlate fit son apparition. L'apprentie chevalier semblait fatiguée et ailleurs jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une silhouette familière. Le déclic fut instantané, son corps bougea de lui même pour venir se blottir contre celui de Lucy. Elle marmonna des choses incompréhensibles, le visage dans la poitrine de la blonde provoquant quelques rougeurs chez les autres mages qui auraient aimer être à sa place.

« Tu as l'air épuisée ma pauvre Erza. La mission était difficile ? »

La fillette hocha simplement la tête, dérivant déjà aux pays des rêves, confortablement installée dans les bras de son mentor. Une main se posa alors sur ses cheveux, les doigts se glissant sans peine à travers ses fils écarlates avant de commencer un agréable massage. La sensation étant très agréable, elle jurerait s'entendre ronronner de plaisir, le nom de Lucy aux bords des lèvres. Les yeux clos, elle se laissait tranquillement bercer par les battements de cœur dans ses oreilles.

« C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est toujours Erza qui à le droit à se genre de traitement de faveur... »

Le jeune mage de feu grommela un peu mais se ravisa bien vite quand le regard assassin de l'accusée se posa sur lui. Il déglutit et courra aussi vite que possible à l'autre bout de la ville. Ne voulant pas être mêlé à ça, Grey s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible à son tour.

Lucy secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire, tapotant gentiment la tête du petit diablotin dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil d'effrayer tes camarades de cette façon Erza. »

La fautive haussa des épaules et s'installa plus à son aise sur les genoux de la blonde.

« Mais ce sont eux qui viennent m'embêter et quand ce n'est pas Natsu, c'est cette garce de Mirajane. »

Lucy lui pinça la joue.

« Moi j'ai l'impression que vous vous entendez plutôt bien, au contraire. N'as-tu pas aider Natsu à apprendre à lire de nouveaux mots la semaine dernière ? Et Mirajane, vous êtes allé en mission ensemble non ? »

Écarlate comme jamais, la fillette grommela avant de plonger dans sa poitrine. Amusée, la blonde la titilla un peu plus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. La petite avait beau protester, son aînée ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser en paix.

« Lucy, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Interrompu par le plus vieux mage de la Guilde, elles regardèrent celui-ci approcher.

« Oui, Maître ? »

Le Maître posa une requête devant elles.

« J'ai reçu cette demande ce matin, notre commanditaire insiste pour que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de cette mission. »

Intriguée par une telle demande, la blonde prit la feuille et commença sa lecture. Soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de lire. Le Maître soupira.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème cette fois. Si quelqu'un envisage de s'en prendre au domaine Heartfilia, il faut agir rapidement. Je sais qu'à part la tombe de tes parents, aucun objet de valeur n'est à convoiter. Je trouve tout cela bien étrange, il ne reste que des ruines de cet endroit. C'est trop dangereux d'y aller seule, je vais envoyer quelqu'un d'autre enquêter pour avoir plus d'information. »

« Non je vais y aller ! C'est ma maison et le souvenir de mes parents dont nous sommes en train de parler. Si quelqu'un veut effectivement s'approprier mon domaine, je l'en empêcherais ! »

Incertain de la décision à prendre, le vieux maître céda néanmoins.

« Très bien mais tu devra choisir quelqu'un pour t'accompagner, un mage puissant. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette affaire. Si seulement cet imbécile de Luxus n'avait pas tout gâcher, j'aurais aimer qu'il couvre tes arrières ! »

Encore furieux contre son petit-fils, le vieil homme soupira nerveusement et de frustration. Gildarts était en mission depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et à part Lucy et Luxus, il n'y avait aucun autre mage de Rang S.

« Laisse moi venir avec toi Lucy ! »

Déterminée, la fillette supplia la jeune femme de la laisser l'accompagner. Une demande refuser catégoriquement aussi bien par Lucy que par le Maître.

« Hors de question, c'est bien trop dangereux. Si je dois combattre, je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur mes attaques et assurer ta protection en même temps. Tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour les véritables affrontements. »

« Mai- ! »

« Pas de 'mais', Erza ! C'est non point final ! »

Contrariée d'être encore mise de coté et considérée comme incapable de se défendre seule, la petite Erza croisa les bras sur son armure, l'air renfrogné. Mais Lucy n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle maintenant, elle avait une mission à remplir : protéger le lieu de repos de ses défunts parents. Elle ne tarda pas à rentrer à la maison, s'occupant des derniers détails avant de vérifier son équipement et de préparer ses affaires pour prendre le premier train demain matin. Visiblement préoccuper par une possible attaque sur le manoir, la blonde n'avait rien dit de la soirée. Ni à table, ni dans la douche, ni même à cet instant alors qu'elle était couchée avec Erza dans les bras. Celle-ci remua un peu, attirant enfin son attention.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Erza? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?! Je sais me défendre toute seule ! »

Encore contrariée, la jeune mage chevalier se retourna pour faire face à la blonde, lui montrant bien son mécontentement.

« Parce qu'en cas de combat, je préférerais me concentrer pleinement dessus et ne pas m'inquiéter pour ta sécurité. Une seule seconde d'inattention peut être fatal, c'est tuer ou être tué. C'est assez dure et brutal comme logique mais c'est comme ça. Fais moi plaisir et reste ici, à l'abri. »

« Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?! »

La panique pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, se ressentir dans les vibrations de sa voix. Un bras s'enroula alors autour de sa taille, la rapprochant beaucoup plus près du corps de la blonde. Celle-ci ajusta sa position pour être à l'aise et soupira de contentement avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je reviendrais vite, je te l'ai promis après tout. »

La voix dans ses oreilles n'était qu'un murmure, signe que Lucy s'endormait déjà. Mais Erza n'était pas du tout rassurée de la savoir partir seule avec si peu d'information en poche. Elle savait Lucy forte, assez pour être la mage constellationniste n°1 du royaume. Elle était une mage de FairyTail, une mage de Rang S et possédait 10 clés d'Or. Cela aurait du suffire à calmer ses craintes mais quelque chose en elle lui criait le contraire. Si un accident lui arrivait, si elle était gravement blessée ou pire, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Difficile de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions …

\- o – o – o – o -

Assise sur un banc de la gare en attendant son train, une blondinette s'étira de tout son long en baillant. Elle avait très peu dormi, un peu inquiète de partir en mission à l'aveugle. Sans parler du fait qu'elle s'était levée sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Erza, ne lui laissant qu'un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la maison. Elle ne devait pas prendre le risque que celle-ci la suive malgré ses avertissements.

« Pardon, Erza. »

« Lucy ! »

Surprise, la blonde se retourna vivement. Essoufflée et encore en pyjama, Erza se tenait à un banc avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Zut, elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire discrète après tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans cette tenue ? Tu vas attraper froid, rentre vite à la maison ! »

« Non ! »

« Erza. »

« Non ! Je veux t'accompagner ! »

Consciente qu'il fallait agir sans tarder avant d'être dans l'embarras, Lucy prit le visage de la fillette entre ses mains et haussa le ton.

« Pour une fois, arrête de faire l'enfant et attends moi ici comme je te l'ai demander la veille ! »

Surprise d'être réprimandée aussi sévèrement, elle sursauta un peu. Sa tutrice n'avait jamais crier ou élevé la voix avant. Plus qu'une demande, elle exigeait d'elle qu'elle reste à Magnolia, loin d'éventuels affrontements entre mage.

S'agenouillant à sa hauteur, sa voix se radoucie assez vite. Elle colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux et frotter ses pouces contre ses joues.

« Tu m'as promis d'attendre mon retour si je devais partir en mission, c'est le moment de me prouver que tu le pensais vraiment. Sois sage et attends moi, je reviendrais. »

Enfin résignée, Erza hocha simplement la tête. Lucy lui souri tendrement avant de retirer sa veste et la lui mettre sur les épaules. L'annonce pour le prochain départ résonnait dans le hall, il était temps de partir.

« Rentre vite à la maison avant d'attraper un rhume. »

Un dernier baiser sur les joues, la blonde se redressa et monta à bord de l'engin en faisant de petit signe de main à travers la vitre. Après la fermeture des portes, le train démarra avant de s'éloigner lentement du quai où Erza était resté, l'inquiétude logée au fond du cœur. En quelques secondes, il n'était déjà plus en vue. Il fallait qu'elle rentre maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre le retour de Lucy.

Après une heure de route, la mage constellationniste était enfin arrivé à destination et il n'y avait rien à signaler pour le moment. Le domaine Heartfilia semblait vide et silencieux comme à son habitude. Prudemment, elle fouilla les environs plusieurs fois, vérifia une à une chaque pièce encore intacte du manoir avant de finir son inspection dans les jardins, ou ce qu'il en restait. Là encore, aucun signe d'éventuels intrus, tout était calme. Peut-être était-elle arrivé avant les possibles fauteurs de troubles ? Peut-être que le Maître avait raison de penser que toute cette histoire se montrait bien étrange. Il ne restait plus rien de cet endroit à part son histoire, le symbole de la richesse qu'il représentait. Ce n'était plus qu'un lieu de recueil où reposait la tombe de ses parents. Peut-être que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie ?

Tiraillée entre l'envie de rester au cas où et celle de rentré auprès d'Erza pour laisser d'autres mages surveiller le domaine, Lucy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Elle jeta un regard sur les deux imposantes pierres tombales à ses pieds avant de caresser l'une d'elle, la tristesse logée aux fond des yeux. La douleur restait encore malgré toutes ses années, moins intense mais toujours là, aussi fidèle que son ombre.

C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention, la faisant se retourner vivement vers la source du dérangement. Devant elle, sortaient de nulle part une bonne trentaine de mage dont elle reconnu le chef. Elle pensait pourtant s'être débarrasser de lui deux ans auparavant, se serait-il évadé de la prison du Conseil ? Le souvenir désagréable de ses méfaits à Rosemarie encore en mémoire, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Encore toi ?! »

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire dédaigneux avant de prendre la parole.

« Comme on se retrouve, Mlle Heartfilia. Merci d'avoir accepter cette invitation mais où est donc votre partenaire ? Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Le jeune Dreyar n'est plus votre compagnon depuis quelques temps, toutes mes excuses. »

Il se mit à rire comme un âne, bientôt rejoins par tout les autres babouins. Cette situation l'agaçait, elle aurait du se méfier après tout mais elle n'était nullement impressionner par leur supériorité numérique. Une aura meurtrière et le sourire constipé, la blonde dégageait une quantité importante de magie. Sa puissance magique glaçait le sang, elle était prête à en découdre et à ne pas prendre de gants.

« Si vous penser que Luxus m'est indispensable, vous faites une lourde erreur. N'imaginez pas un seul instant m'impressionner simplement en vous montrant à plusieurs. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes sortis de prison mais comptez sur moi pour vous y reconduire sans tarder ! »

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit ses adversaires de court par sa vitesse. Ses clefs en mains, elle invoqua Caprico, Taurus et Léo. A peine entré dans la danse qu'ils envoyaient valser les mages ennemis. Armé de sa grande hache, l'esprit du taureau lança son attaque meurtrière, fracassant le sol de toute part. La blonde, occuper à donner coup sur coup sans se retenir, retint son souffle quand le terrain se déroba à quelques mètres des tombes.

« Taurus ! Mes parents sont là-bas, regarde un peu où tu frappe avant de tout démolir ! »

L'esprit s'excusa avant de frapper avec les poings. La zone se dégageait à une vitesse folle, Lucy n'était vraiment pas une constellationniste comme les autres. Contrarié d'être encore sur le point de perdre, le chef se prépara à lancer un puissant sort. Le fourbe se servait de ses compères comme de la chair à canon pour lui faire gagner du temps. Mais Lucy n'allait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois et le chargea aussi vite que possible, laissant ses esprits protéger ses arrières et lui frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

« N'y pense même pas ! »

Déconcerté par la vitesse de la blonde, il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son attaque et se retrouva propulser sur plusieurs mètres. Impossible, elle n'était pas aussi rapide la dernière fois. Avait-elle encore progresser ?!

Plus déterminer et furieuse que jamais, la jeune Heartfilia se déchaînait sans vergogne. Ses mages méritait le châtiment suprême, ils l'avaient sous-estimé et ne la pensait pas capable de se défendre sans un bouclier humain. Grossière erreur en effet, elle était loin de tout ça. Ce n'est qu'après s'être complètement vidée sur leur carcasse, que sa fureur semblait s'être enfin calmé. A bout de souffle, elle s'essuya le front d'un revers de main avant de renvoyer Taurus et Léo. Caprico s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier son état, il voulait être certain que la jeune femme ne craignait plus rien. Dans son état, elle serait incapable de se défendre.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Lucy ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, faisant sourire le bouc.

« Vous avez visiblement progresser, encore. Vous ne leur avez laisser aucune chance de s'en sortir cette fois. »

Il se retourna pour voir les dégâts, plus aucun signe de vie dans les rangs ennemis. Incertaine de ses propos et bien trop fatiguée pour argumenter là dessus, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer.

« L'énervement aura eu raison de moi. Me faire venir ici et détruite un peu plus ce qui tombe déjà en ruine, pour qui il se prends celui-là ?! Mes parents n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'être troublés dans leur repos par cette bande de singe ! Et en plus de ça, me lancer au visage que j'ai besoin de cet imbécile de Luxus pour me défendre ?! Ah, ça m'énerve ! »

Le bouc aurait voulu calmer les nouvelles vagues de fureur qui grondaient en elle et lui dire de se reposer avant de rentrer mais il ne put rien faire de tout cela. Tel un zombi, le chef de la guilde clandestine se releva tans bien que mal et lui jeta une potion en pleine figure. Lucy n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir, pensant qu'il était déjà mort.

« Mademoiselle Lucy ! »

Caprico s'était interposer mais trop tard, sa maîtresse tomba au sol en toussant et incapable de faire le moindre geste, sous ses yeux impuissant pendant qu'il regagnait son monde. Honteuse de s'être faite avoir comme une débutante, la constellationniste se battait de toute ses forces contre ses muscles complètement endormis. Comment avait-il fait ?! Plus aucune émanation de vie ne se faisait ressentir autour d'elle, alors comment ?! Mais impossible pour elle de penser d'avantage, le mage noir tenait à peine debout mais reprenait quand même son sort. Trois cercles mauves se formèrent autour de Lucy, faisant rire le mage comme un diable, il était devenu complètement fou.

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne Lucy Heartfilia ! Je reviendrais avec mes hommes et nous prendrons ce magnifique domaine pour en faire notre QG ! Mais avant d'en arriver là ... »

Un pas après l'autre, de façon très désorganisé, il avançait lentement mais sûrement en direction des deux pierres tombales. Prise de panique par ses intentions tordus, Lucy se débattait comme une furie mais rien à faire, son corps refusait de bouger.

« Ne t'approche pas ! »

« Tu vas mourir et rejoindre tes parents ! »

Lucy, consciente que sa dernière heure puisse arriver dès maintenant, ferma les yeux furieusement.

_Erza ! _

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever la blonde et détruire les tombes de ses parents par la même occasion, une forte lumière jaillit alors, l'éblouissant. De fortes émanations de magie se dégageaient, le faisant tomber en arrière.

« Agh ! »

_Lucy … _

Envelopper dans une douce chaleur, la blonde se sentait flotter, protéger. Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, tout aussi éblouis, elle se retrouva en état de choc. Devant elle, baigner dans la lumière, se tenait ses deux parents qui lui souriaient.

_N'ai pas peur, nous te protégerons. Nous te protégerons toujours._

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se laissa bercer dans leur étreinte réconfortante. A leur contact, la lumière s'intensifia, le sol tremblait furieusement, la pression magique ne cessant de grimper à tout vitesse. Elle ferma les yeux, se sentant soudainement à bout de force. Sa mère la serra un peu plus, soufflant quelques mots dans son oreille.

_Par delà la voie lactée_

_Suspendu dans le temps et l'espace_

_Que brille ta clarté_

_Moi, élu céleste, je t'appelle, entends ma voix_

_Nova !_

Une colonne de lumière déferla vers le ciel dans un grondement terrible, emportant tout sur son passage, avant de disparaître lentement.

* * *

\- x -

**Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré sa longueur ou ses quelques répétitions que j'ai tenté de corriger. Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions.**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK. **


	2. Note

_Bonjour cher(e)s lect(rices)eurs !_

_Avant toutes choses, oui j'écris beaucoup de note d'auteur mdr _

_Ceci étant dit, je tenais à vous informez que je ne disposais plus d'internet depuis un bon moment et que je viens tout juste de récupérer une connexion auprès d'un nouveau fournisseur qui, à mon grand désarrois, a prit tout son temps ! Saleté de B***** T***** de m**** (j'avais besoin de le dire, si si ...). Enfin bref, en ce qui concerne mes fictions ErzaxLucy, eh bien ... Elles ont prit un peu de retard ... Le début est déjà couché sur écran mais j'ai malheureusement eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. Sans rentrer dans le détail, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, un peu de stresse accumulé, puis une grosse bronchite m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Je n'ai donc pas abandonné rassurez-vous et maintenant que les choses vont un peu mieux, je pense reprendre là ou je me suis arrêté. _

_Je ne sais pas encore qui de "L'amour écarlate" ou "Frozen In Time" sera postée en première. Ce sera la surprise, pour vous comme pour moi puisque j'ignore encore laquelle des deux m'inspire le plus pour le moment ! "Quiproquo et Malentendu" est un peu plus compliquée à mettre à jour, je n'ai pas d'idées brillantes, ni même de jeu de mot intéressant à exploiter dans l'immédiat. _

_Sur ce, merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension. _

_Amicalement,_

_DevilK._


	3. Mon futur à présent

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**

**Bienvenue pour ce 2ème chapitre de cette fiction ErzaxLucy - Frozen In Time. Comme pour l'Amour Ecarlate, ce chapitre est coupé en deux, voir trois parties. Lucy fait un retour plutôt théâtral et les retrouvailles qui s'en suivent le sont tout autant donc pardonnez-moi si vous n'aimez pas spécialement les scènes dégoulinantes de sentiments. On passe rapidement à autre chose pour la suite, rassurez-vous ! **

**Merci encore à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires et votre patience. Comme d'habitude, désolé pour les fautes.**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ Frozen in Time ~**_

_**\- x -**_

_**Résumé :**_ « _Devient mon professeur Lucy ! _» Erza Scarlet, 9 ans, se tenait debout face à celle qui faisait briller des étoiles dans ses yeux. Lucy Heartfilia, 18 ans et mage de rang S, se contenta de soupirer avant de regarder le Maître pour un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire largement. La blonde roula des yeux avant d'accepter, une grande joie pour l'une et un grand désarroi pour l'autre. Deux années s'écoulent sous les directives de la constellationniste, tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'une requête étrange fasse son apparition. Plus étrange encore, cette fameuse demande est adressée personnellement au nom d'Heartfilia. Le Maître est septique mais décidera tout de même de laisser la blonde s'en charger mais voilà, le mage céleste ne reviendra pas de sa mission …

* * *

_Chapitre 2 – Première partie : _

_Mon futur à présent_

* * *

**_\- x -_**

L'aube se levait peu à peu à l'horizon, réveillant la faune et la flore de ses premiers rayons de soleil. Les oiseaux jusque là endormis dans leur nid, s'envolèrent rapidement en chantant. Une nouvelle journée débutait. Couchée dans l'herbe humide, une silhouette tremblait de froid par la fraîcheur de la rosé. Le gazouillis des volatiles l'a sorti lentement de son état comateux, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Elle se releva péniblement, encore secouée par les événements. Son corps avait du mal à lui répondre, elle tituba de quelques pas avant de trouver son équilibre. Les bras autour de ses épaules pour se réchauffer, elle observa son environnement sans pour autant le reconnaître. Elle semblait perdue au milieu de nul part, l'astre solaire pour seul repère. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Lucy se le demandait bien, sa mémoire lui faisant défaut. Elle se souvenait avoir combattu une bande de mages clandestins mais après ça, plus rien. Était-elle en mission ? Probablement oui. Avait-elle réussi à la remplir ? Si elle était entière en ce moment, il y avait des chances qu'elle s'en soit bien tiré, peut-être. Inutile de rester sur place plus longtemps à se poser trop de question, elle devait rentrer vite pour faire son rapport et ne pas inquiéter Erza. Une main au dessus des yeux, elle fixa l'horizon pour observer la course du soleil levant. Celui-ci brillait déjà fortement sur sa gauche et montait progressivement sur la droite. Le nord se trouvait donc dans son dos, il ne lui restait plus qu'a avancer dans cette direction en prenant garde de ne pas tourner en rond. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Savoir sa position exact pour rentrer était indispensable, elle mourait d'envie de se coucher dans son lit et ne plus en sortir. Dans l'idéal, elle aimerait trouver une ville ou un village, n'importe quoi lui indiquant le chemin du retour. Elle s'aventura dans la nature, la douce chaleur matinale dans le dos. Les minutes passèrent assez rapidement mais la pauvre avait l'impression de tourner en rond malgré ses précautions.

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai, où est-ce que je suis à la fin ?! »

Frustrée et désorientée, la jeune femme traversa une épaisse verdure avant d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un imposant bâtiment. Un peu rassurée de cette découverte, elle continua en sa direction, incertaine d'y trouver une quelconque aide. Elle traversa de nouveaux obstacle avant d'arriver devant une grande place verdoyante à perte de vue. Le terrain était un peu accidenté, elle avança de quelques pas mais trébucha et chuta. Par réflexe, elle avait réussi à ne pas se blesser en mettant ses mains devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la faire tomber ? On y voyait rien avec toute cette mauvaise herbe ! Lançant un regarde furieux vers l'objet criminel, elle devint blanche comme un linge.

« M-Mais qu'est-ce qu- ?! »

Là, sous ses pieds, se tenait une imposante tombe de marbre blanc ensevelit sous la flore local. C'est alors que son cerveau enregistra les inscriptions gravés dessus. Impossible ... Elle se précipita et retira tout ce qui la gênait, arrachant le lierre sauvage à main nue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être ici ! Frottant la terre loin des écrits, son souffle se coupa. Sous ses doigts tremblants pouvait se lire en lettre capitale 'LAYLA HEARTFILIA'. Sous le choc, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers la statue en ruine qui se dressait auparavant sur la tombe de sa mère.

« C'est impossible enfin ! Comment … Pourquoi ?! »

Regardant tout autour d'elle l'air paniqué et perdu, la constellationniste ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il y avait forcément une erreur, une explication, elle ne pouvait pas être sur le domaine familial, tout était si différent comparé à ses souvenirs ! En admettant que son combat acharné ce soit bien déroulé la veille … Ne comprenant rien à rien, la pauvre Lucy resta silencieuse devant la tombe de sa défunte mère. C'est alors que des images de l'après combat lui revinrent en mémoire, ses parents, le sort, tout.

« Suspendu … dans le temps et … l'espace … Dans le temps ... »

Ayant peur de comprendre la situation, la jeune femme senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse, prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça quand même ?!

« C'est une blague ?! »

Elle se pinça plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Malheureusement pour elle, la douleur était bien là. Tout cela était tellement irréaliste à ses yeux, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Se relevant assez vite, son regard ne tarda pas à trouver la tombe de son paternel. Le bâtiment qu'elle avait aperçu devait donc être son ancienne demeure, encore plus délabrée qu'avant à première vue. La jeune femme se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, complètement abasourdi. Ses parents l'avaient probablement sauvé d'une mort certaine et elle en était reconnaissante mais à quel prix ? Combien d'années avait-elle été absente ?

« Ah ! »

La question avait fait mouche, elle devait rentrer tout de suite. En quelle année était-elle ? Il ne s'était peut-être écoulé qu'un an ou deux. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie tout ça au plus vite. Cherchant ses clés, elle attrapa celles qui lui paraissaient les plus appropriées à la situation.

« Ouvre toi porte des esprits. Venez à moi, Léo, Caprico ! »

Dans une lumière éclatante, les deux esprits se présentèrent. Tout deux se jetèrent sur la pauvre mage, très inquiets.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, notre seigneur soit loué vous allez bien ! »

« Est-ce que ça vas ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Soulagée de les voir tout les deux, elle soupira un grand coup.

« Je vais bien, juste une peu vidée mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout à l'air si … différent ! »

Encore mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps, la constellationniste sentait un affreux mal de tête l'assaillir. Léo, incertain de savoir quoi dire, jeta un regard peiné vers le bouc. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant sa maîtresse avant de prendre la parole.

« Mademoiselle, ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler, risque d'être un peu déconcertant. Vous devriez vous asseoir. »

De plus en plus inquiète d'avoir vu juste, la jeune femme jugea bon de suivre le conseil de son esprit.

« Avant toute chose, vous souvenez-vous des événements qui se sont produit après ma disparition ? »

« Oui, je me souviens de tout. La lumière aveuglante, cette vague furieuse de magie, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! »

« Votre mère. Sa magie était déjà puissante de son vivant, elle l'était encore plus à cet instant. Rien n'est plus fort que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Je l'ai ressenti très clairement, même dans notre monde. Cancer et Aquarius également. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Son esprit ne vous à jamais quitté, à aucun moment. En ce moment même, je peux ressentir son aura autour de vous. Elle vous aimait bien plus que de raison, vous étiez tout à ses yeux. Il est logique que même après sa mort, elle veille encore sur vous. Je suis sûr qu'il en vas de même pour votre père. »

Décidément l'information était difficile à avaler, elle en avait le tournis. Son visage entre les mains, la pauvre Lucy secouait lentement la tête, incrédule.

« Je crois que je vais vomir ... »

« Le choc doit être rude, nous en avons bien conscience. »

« Ce sort, qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? C'est la première fois que je le vois. »

« Hm... Je pense qu'il s'agissait du Nova. »

« Nova ? »

« Oui, c'est un sort que votre mère avait mit au point dans sa jeunesse. Si Urano Metria est l'attaque absolue, Nova est son contraire. C'est pour ainsi dire, la défense Ultime qui assure à son utilisateur une protection magique et physique totale. Suspendu dans le temps et l'espace, la coquille protectrice qui entoure le mage ne peut être brisée. Seul lui à le pouvoir de l'arrêter complètement. L'utilisation d'une telle magie demandait beaucoup d'effort à Layla, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne souhaitait l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Votre voile de Persée est son équivalant, moins puissant mais repoussant efficacement toute attaque magique. »

Léo, d'un geste élégant, ajusta ses lunettes.

« Il semblerait que ta mère est lancé cette protection en se servant du peu de magie encore stockée à l'intérieure de ton corps. Le problème c'est que tu ne pouvait pas l'annuler par la suite. Premièrement parce que ton corps n'avait plus assez de magie et deuxièmement, parce que tu ne le connaît visiblement pas. Ni son fonctionnement, ni son utilisation. »

« Léo a tout à fait raison. Le sort de votre mère s'est naturellement estompé après un certain temps. Vous êtes restés inconsciente dans cette bulle protectrice hors du temps pendant très longtemps. »

Lucy n'en pouvait plus, toutes ses informations étaient très difficile à accepter mais jamais ses esprits ne lui mentiraient. Un peu nerveuse et encore perdue, elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'or. Un geste simple pour l'apaiser, sans grand succès.

« Combien de temps ? »

Hésitant à répondre, le capricorne se releva. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité, son dévouement et son amour pour elle l'en empêchait. Droit comme un « i », il joignit ses mains dans son dos, l'air grave.

« Huit années se sont écoulées, Mademoiselle Lucy. Prisonnière de votre bulle, le temps n'a eu aucun effet sur vous contrairement à votre entourage. »

« Huit ans ?! »

Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler du Nova avant ?! Layla ne lui en avait pas parler parce qu'il était trop puissant ? Tout se mélangeait dans son pauvre cerveau en compote, il allait explosé. Qu'était devenu la Guilde ? Le Maître ? Macao ? Wakaba ? Natsu ? Grey ? Mirajane et ses cadets ?Et Erza ?!

« Je dois rentrer ! »

D'un geste rapide, la jeune femme se releva, prête à rentrer chez elle. Caprico, concerné par l'état mentale de sa propriétaire, la stoppa net d'une main sur son épaule.

« Mademoiselle, la situation est un peu délicate. Savoir que huit années se sont écoulées est une chose, le constater en est une autre. Vous risquez de ne pas supporter le choc, d'être un peu perdue, désorientée. Prenez le temps d'assimiler le nouveau contexte dans lequel vous êtes avant de vous précipiter. »

« Caprico n'a pas tord Lucy. Les choses ont quelques peu changées depuis ta disparition, notamment celles liées à nos contrats respectifs. »

Surprise d'une telle nouvelle, la blonde commençait à paniquer.

« Quoi ? Notre accord n'est plus d'actualité à cause de mon absence ?! Pourtant j'ai réussi à vous invoquer ... »

L'esprit du Lion émit un petit rire amusé, rassuré de voir que leur propriétaire n'avait pas été trop affectée par le sort.

« Non rien de tout cela, rassure toi. Quand nous avons senti ce qu'il se passait après notre départ, chacun de nous à bien cru te perdre pour de bon. Il n'y a rien de plus triste et douloureux pour nous, que de perdre le maître auquel nous nous sommes attachés. Tu imagine donc notre soulagement en apprenant l'origine de cette puissante aura magique qui semblait t'envahir. »

La blonde hocha lentement la tête, encore incertaine des changements à faire entre elle et ses esprits.

« Mais notre joie fut de courte durée quand Caprico nous conta la suite. Inconsciente et incapable de t'extirper toi-même, il ne nous restait plus qu'a attendre qu'il s'estompe de lui même. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait, nous avons attendu le jour de ton retour avec beaucoup d'impatience. »

Le bouc hocha simplement la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Sans l'intervention de vos parents, surtout celle de votre mère, l'issue du combat aurait pu être dramatique. Cet incident nous aura ouvert de nouvelles possibilités, des avantages non négligeable en cas de crise comme celle-ci. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne faites pas durée le suspens comme ça, vous savez bien que ça m'angoisse ! »

Les deux esprits se regardèrent, complices, avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds de la blonde qui sentait déjà le stresse l'envahir.

« Vous savez bien que plus un mage constellationniste est puissant, plus ses esprits le sont aussi. Notre seigneur vous affectionne particulièrement, ils nous autorise donc à user de notre propre magie pour apparaître dans votre monde. En cas de danger, nous serions en mesure de vous protéger même si vous êtes affaibli. »

« Pardon ? »

Il fallut quelques instant au cerveau de Lucy pour comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait pour elle et ses futurs batailles. Les possibilités étaient effectivement plus intéressantes ! Si Gémini pouvait s'invoquer seul tout en gardant le même niveau qu'elle, elle pourrait facilement attaquer tout en protégeant. Urano Metria pour l'un et Nova pour l'autre... Soudainement très excitée par cette idée, Lucy savait déjà qu'elle serait son prochain objectif : maîtriser le sort de sa mère ! D'un air entendu et résolu, la jeune femme hocha fermement la tête, le poing serré.

« Entendus, je compte sur vous alors ! J'ai grand besoin de me reposer pour le moment, je ne compte pas faire appel à vous tout de suite. Je sens que l'adaptation à mon nouvel environnement risque d'être un peu compliqué … »

Anxieuse à l'idée de voir son quotidien changer radicalement, la mage stellaire sentait la nervosité lui prendre les tripes au point d'en avoir la nausée. Un sentiment que pouvaient comprendre les deux esprits, Lucy aurait certainement du mal à se faire à tout ça dans l'immédiat.

« Léo, tu peux rentrer. Je vais rester avec Lucy et l'accompagner jusqu'à Magnolia. »

« Comprit, dans ce cas ... »

Une révérence à la demoiselle, l'homme à crinière de lion lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur.

« A plus tard, Lucy. »

Puis disparut rapidement, regagnant son monde d'origine avec de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer aux autres. Proposant son bras comme appuie, l'esprit du capricorne aida sa maîtresse à se sortir de se terrain escarpé.

« Permettez-moi d'user de ma propre magie à partir de maintenant. Je resterais à vos cotés aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

Touchée par autant de sollicitude de la part de ses esprits, la blonde en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main.

« J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de partir, est-ce que tu peux m'attendre une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr, prenez votre temps. »

Sachant parfaitement ce que la constellationniste s'apprêtait à faire, il se posta non loin d'elle, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. La blonde s'agenouilla devant les tombes de ses parents et leur adressa une prière silencieuse. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, même dans l'autre monde, elle pouvait encore sentir leur amour protecteur. La sensation de leurs bras autour d'elle, le sentiment d'être aimée et protégée lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle aurait aimé les remercier en conséquence mais aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire ses sentiments. Un moment de paix et de recueillement que choisi son estomac pour se manifester. Rougissant furieusement, la blonde se leva et attrapa le bras du bouc qui attendait sagement.

« Allons-y, je suis prête. »

Il acquiesça respectueusement et l'entraîna hors du domaine. Le silence régnait entre eux, la jeune femme devait se poser mille et une question, se demander à quel point les choses avaient changées. Arrivé aux abords de la ville, elle osa enfin le briser.

« Ma mère était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, elle regardait toujours droit devant elle.

« Oui, Layla n'était pas une mage comme les autres et vous n'avez rien à lui envier. Vous avez hérité de beaucoup de ses traits de caractère en plus de son physique. Bien plus que sa fille, vous êtes de loin son portrait tout craché. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment belle. »

« J'ai côtoyé votre défunte mère très longtemps, depuis ses premiers pas de constellationniste à dire vrai. J'étais même l'un des premiers Esprits du Zodiaque à entrer en sa possession. Elle était vraiment stupéfiante, dépassant toujours ses limites déraisonnablement, un peu comme vous. Je me suis personnellement occupé de son entraînement pendant plusieurs années et je peux affirmer sans le moindre doute que vous avez surpassé son niveau. Votre mère était incroyable, c'est vrai. Invoquer simultanément trois esprits à ses cotés sans être le moins du monde fatiguée, était une prouesse que peu de mage réussissait. Mais vous, Lucy, vous pouvez en invoquer quatre. »

Le bous s'arrêta de marcher et posa son regard sur la blonde.

« Vous rendez-vous compte ? Avec Gémini comme partenaire, vous pourriez tout deux faire appel à huit esprits. »

Surprise d'un tel discours, la jeune femme ne savait que dire. Pouvait-elle réellement le faire ? Quatre esprits sur le terrain ne posait aucun problème dans un combat éclair mais s'il s'éternisait, la fatigue se faisait vite ressentir au bout d'un moment.

« A première vue, cette perspective semble très éprouvante mais vous pourriez y arriver. Votre niveau actuel est certes très élevé mais loin d'être à son maximum. Avec le temps, vous pouvez y arriver. Je peux le sentir à travers votre magie. Gémi et mini vous copie à merveille, il leur serait très facile d'invoquer autant d'esprit que vous. »

« Caprico, je suis très heureuse que tu es autant d'espoir me concernant mais je doute en être capable pour le moment. Non, en fait je doute y arriver un jour. Dans un combat de longue durée, je serais vite désavantagée mais c'est un bon moyen de dissuasion. Une façon subtile de faire comprendre à mon ou mes adversaires que je suis capable du pire ? »

Amusée et impatiente d'essayer cette nouvelle technique d'intimidation, la blonde ne pouvait réprimer son rire. Le bouc se réjouis de l'entendre à nouveau, heureux de se tenir fièrement aux cotés d'une mage aussi impressionnante.

« Dis moi Caprico, Nova est-il difficile à apprendre ? »

L'esprit en costard sembla d'abord surpris par une telle demande mais finit bien vite par sourire. Il s'agissait de Lucy après tout, plus têtue et déterminée que Layla.

« Si mes souvenirs sont exact, son utilisation et son mode de fonctionnement sont en sommes assez simple. Le plus dure reste la quantité de magie à fournir pour une efficacité totale. Son apprentissage risque d'être assez éprouvant et un peu long. »

« Je vois ... »

En effet, un sort qui promet une protection totale digne de ce nom devait forcément se montrer gourmand. Quand bien même il lui faudrait des années entières pour l'apprendre, elle était résolue. Encore fallait-il en connaître un peu plus à ce sujet.

« Pourquoi ma mère l'a-t-elle créé ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussée à vouloir maîtriser la défense ultime ? Se sentait-elle en danger ? »

« Dans sa jeunesse, votre mère faisait partie d'une petite Guilde de mage modeste. Elle pratiquait la magie pour les autres avant de le faire pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une idée sans grande ambition au départ, elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir faire quelque chose pour sa propre satisfaction ni même pour la reconnaissance. Ce n'est qu'à l'annonce de sa grossesse que sa résolution à maîtriser un tel sort lui ai apparut comme une nécessité. Après son départ de la Guilde et son mariage avec votre père, protéger son plus grand trésor était devenu son obsession. Elle ne souhaitait pas l'obtenir pour son propre compte mais pour vous. J'ignore si elle comptait vous l'apprendre un jour et malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais. »

« Pourtant … Je l'ai entendu. »

Fermant les yeux, Lucy pouvait encore sentir la chaleur agréable l'envahir et sa mère prononcer ces quelques mots. Comme si leur magie avait fusionnée mais s'était impossible, les mages défunts sont démunis de toute magie.

« Par delà la voie lactée. Suspendu dans le temps et l'espace. Que brille ta clarté. Moi, élu céleste, je t'appelle, entends ma voix ... Nova. »

Une légère brise se leva, faisant s'envoler les cheveux d'or de la jeune femme. L'espace d'un instant, le bouc jurerait avoir vu Layla quand elle avait 20 ans. Lucy le remarqua et le questionna du regard. Il resta ainsi, le visage aussi stoïque que d'habitude avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est ça. Nova. »

La blonde lui sourit doucement.

« Si ma mère voulait apprendre un sort aussi fort pour me protéger, je dois l'apprendre à mon tour. S'il est effectivement trop puissant pour être utilisé régulièrement, je ne m'en servirais qu'en dernier recours, tout comme elle. Moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un de très important à protéger... »

Voyant la mignonne petite bouille souriante de sa petite Erza, le visage de Lucy arbora de jolies rougeurs, la faisant sourire à son tour. L'esprit se sentait un peu peiné, sa protégée n'était plus aussi petite que ça à présent.

« Mademoiselle ... »

« Oui, je sais. Huit ans hein ? Je me sens vraiment nerveuse maintenant … »

Un sentiment étrange lui pinça le cœur, que s'était-il passé après sa disparition ? Est-ce que ses compagnons étaient partis à sa recherche ? Les avait-elle fait souffrir sans le vouloir ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer revenir comme ça, l'air de rien. Pour eux, le temps était passé, inlassablement long, mais pas pour elle. Que faire une fois rentré ? Que dire ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

Extirpée de ses pensées par Caprico, la blonde cligna des yeux.

« Oui ? »

« Le prochain train pour Magnolia devrait partir sous peu. Nous devrions le prendre sans tarder. Avec de la chance, nous serons rentré avant l'heure du déjeuner. »

Gênée qu'il fasse référence à son estomac, elle rougit de plus belle.

« Très bien, je crois avoir de quoi régler notre ticket. »

Fouillant dans l'une de ses poches, la jeune femme sorti sa bourse pour faire le compte de ses économie.

« Je suppose que ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Elle paya son ticket au guichet avant de grimper dans l'engin prêt à partir. Se trouvant une place confortable prêt d'une fenêtre, la constellationniste et son esprit attendaient sagement le départ. Les yeux sur le quai, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Erza lui faire de grand geste. Beaucoup de questions la concernant lui traversaient l'esprit. Avait-elle changé ? Était-elle toujours dans la Guilde ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle se présentait devant elle ? Avait-elle beaucoup pleuré ? S'imaginer sa petite Erza les larmes aux yeux lui brisait le cœur. Elle voulait la voir, la serrer dans ses bras mais le temps les avait séparé.

« Y a-t-il un problème Mademoiselle ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Quelques larmes s'écoulant librement sur ses joues rougies, Lucy sourit malgré tout.

« Je suis juste … un peu nerveuse c'est tout. Comment expliqué mes huit ans d'absence, figée dans cette bulle hors du temps ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? S'ils me pensaient morte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, comment réagir ? Je ne voulais pas que les choses se déroulent ainsi. »

En proie à ses peurs et ses doutes, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à calmer ses larmes. Compatissant à sa peine, l'esprit ne pouvait que la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, endossant entièrement la responsabilité d'un tel incident. Lui aussi s'était fait prendre par surprise.

« Ne vous en veuillez pas mademoiselle, l'entière faute me reviens. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif et rapide pour contrer votre assaillant. Je vous jure sur mon honneur d'Esprit du Zodiaque que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais, si vous consentez à me garder à vos cotés. »

Lucy poussa un petit rire malgré ses larmes, ce qui déconcerta un peu le bouc.

« C'est idiot, pourquoi voudrais-je me débarrasser de toi ? Tu es l'un de mes précieux compagnons de route, comment pourrais-je ne plus te vouloir à mes cotés ?»

« Mais j'ai manqué à mon devoir d'Esprit ! J'ai laissé ma maîtresse se faire presque tuer. Je ne mérite pas votre pardon. »

La blonde soupira gentiment, il ne changera jamais.

« Et pourtant je suis encore là alors il est hors de question que je me sépare ne serait-ce que d'une seule de ces clés ! Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner et puis de toute façon, notre nouvel accord évitera ce genre de problème à l'avenir. Cette discussion n'a donc aucune raison d'être. »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Lucy n'était pas la fille de Layla pour rien. Même caractère et même attachement pour ses esprits. Caprico ne gagnerait jamais face à autant de bonté et de détermination, il devait se résigner.

« Votre gentillesse vous honore. Je redoublerais d'effort pour vous être utile en toute circonstance. »

Satisfaite d'avoir été comprise, la blonde hocha la tête le sourire aux lèvres. Le train daigna enfin prendre la route du retour vers son foyer. Les yeux perdu dans le paysage qui défilaient à toute vitesse, quelque chose semblait l'intriguer.

« Tu sais … Bien que le Nova soit un sort dont j'ignorais l'existence, j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose de similaire auparavant mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. »

« Peut-être dans votre Guilde ? J'ai entendu dire que Fairy Tail avait une fondatrice tout à fait exceptionnelle dans son genre. Mavis Vermillon, la fée tacticienne non ? Les trois grandes magies de la Guilde ont été créées par ses soins. Je pense que cette impression viens du fait qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement La Sphère Des Fées. Nova lui est très similaire. »

« Oui c'est tout à fait ça ! Je savais bien que je ne devenais pas folle.»

« Vous êtes loin de l'être, croyez-moi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant que la jeune femme ne sourit et retourne à son occupation. Dehors, le soleil était presque à son zénith. A mesure que les minutes passaient, la constellationniste angoissait. Ils seraient bientôt dans la gare de Magnolia. Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son stresse grandissant, même si l'idée d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps l'excitait un peu dans le fond. Et dire qu'elle avait affirmé que ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas être possible, elle s'était trompée. Le train s'arrêta enfin, signalant aux passagers qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Après vous Mademoiselle. »

Lucy rassembla tout le courage qu'elle avait encore à ce stade et se présenta sur le quai. Intriguée des éventuels changements, son regard avide de curiosité analysait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Le hall de la gare semblait plus grand, sans doute pour accueillir plus de visiteurs. Tout ce soudain espace lui donnait le vertige. La tête levé vers la fresque du plafond, elle ne remarquait pas les chuchotements, les regards choqués ou surpris, les têtes de carpes des employés ou bien encore, l'affiche avec l'annonce de sa disparition encore accroché sur le panneau.

« Mademoiselle Lucy, n'oubliez pas l'endroit où nous sommes. Vous êtes connu dans tout Magnolia, votre réapparition soudaine risque de faire du remue ménage avant même que nous arrivions à la Guilde si nous restons trop longtemps ici. »

« Ah, oui, tu as raison, pardon. »

« Je vous en pris, hâtons-nous. Le Maître sera très heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes en vie et en aussi bonne santé que possible. »

« Je sais bien que nous devrions nous dépêcher, seulement … »

Posant une main sur son cœur, elle pouvait le sentir battre furieusement avec l'anticipation. Il était encore là, ce sentiment étrange. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur qui n'avait pas le plus agréable des effets sur elle. Sentant bien son malaise, le bouc lui attrapa la main et la posa sur son bras.

« Je serais à vos cotés, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Un peu rassurée de se sentir épaulée dans un moment aussi … étrange ? La jeune femme l'entraîna hors de la gare pour mieux s'émerveiller dans les rues en se promenant à son bras. C'est alors qu'un détail lui traversa l'esprit : si huit années s'étaient écoulées … qu'était-il advenus de son logement ?!

« Caprico c'est une urgence, je dois vérifié l'état de mon appartement ! »

Sans un mot de plus, la blonde courait à toute jambe dans les rues qu'elle arrivait encore à reconnaître. Longeant prudemment le canal, elle crut alors apercevoir les deux bateliers qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser. Ceux-ci n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Lucyyyy ?! »

Elle leur adressa un sourire et un signe de main.

« Bonjour ! Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer maintenant ! »

Heureuse de ne pas avoir été oubliée, la blonde continua son chemin, bientôt rattrapée par Caprico.

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas passer inaperçu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait amusé par le comportement de sa propriétaire. Celle-ci sourit encore plus, les cheveux au vent dans sa course.

« Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Je veux montrer aux gens que je suis bien vivante et en pleine santé ! »

« Que diriez-vous d'une petite course ? Vous semblez avoir de l'énergie à revendre. Le premier arrivé à la Guilde, gagne. »

« Quoi ? Mais, et mon appartement ?! »

« Nous aurons l'occasion d'y aller après, le plus important à l'heure actuelle, c'est de faire savoir que vous êtes de retour. »

« Très bien ! »

Un sourire satisfait ornant ses traits animal, l'esprit augmenta considérablement sa vitesse de course. Nullement impressionnée par cette démonstration, la blonde l'imita et se retrouva assez vite aux coudes à coudes avec lui.

« Huit ans à rester dans le monde des Esprits, ce doit être affreusement long ! »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. Je commençais à rouiller un peu. »

« Voila donc à qui profite le plus ce petit exercice physique. »

« Je suis démasqué. »

Pour ne rien arranger, les gens avaient décidés d'emprunter le même chemin, la forçant à ralentir et slalomer entre eux. A moins que ce ne soit la population qui est augmenté ? Lucy ne pouvait pas encore le dire, ils la gênaient simplement pour le moment. Le bouc en profita pour grimper sur les toits, continuant tranquillement son chemin.

« Vous semblez en difficulté Mademoiselle, auriez-vous déjà abandonné ? »

Le rire de ce dernier irritait son esprit de compétition.

« Tu triches ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Nous n'avons fixé aucune règle à ce sujet. »

« Je n'ai pas encore dis mon dernier mot. »

Clés en main, elle invoqua Caelum et lui grimpa sur le dos.

« En avant, rattrapons Caprico ! »

L'engin mécanique lévita largement au dessus du sol, fonçant droit comme une fusée. La course se terminerait sous peu, la Guilde était déjà en vue, bien plus grande et imposante !

« Arrêtons nous ici. »

A quelques mètres de l'entrée, Caprico croisa les bras, regardant en sa direction. Lucy descendit de son esprit métallique, le remerciant.

« Êtes-vous prête ? »

La blonde hoche lentement la tête, la nervosité et le stresse moins écrasant. Le bouc avait sûrement caché ses véritables motivations derrière son manque d'exercice, l'aidant ainsi à se distraire de ses pensées et angoisses. Il avait plus ou moins réussi. Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme entama ça marche en direction des grandes portes où tombait fièrement le drapeau de Fairy Tail. Mais à mesure qu'elle s'en approchait, son rythme ralentissait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait entendre une dispute d'ici mais pas les chamailleries habituelles auxquelles elle était habituée. Non, celle-ci semblait présager le pire.

« Tu commence à me fatiguer ! »

« Ah ouais ?! Approche un peu que je te refasse le portrait ! »

« Arrêtez tout de suite tout les deux, le Maître est peut-être absent mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ravager la Guilde ! »

Elle connaissait ses voix … Soudain, de furieux éclairs jaillissaient et grondaient. Ses yeux s'écarquillant au possible, elle se précipita sans réfléchir. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce type de magie.

« Cette fois j'en ai vraiment ma claque de vos jérémiades incessantes ! Pas étonnant que notre Guilde soit aussi risible ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

« Essaie de te relever après ça, Natsu ! »

« Tu vas voir si je me dégonfle ! »

« Hurlement … ! »

Prêt à frapper de toute sa force, le mage électrique inspira un grand coup. Imitant la pose, les deux chasseurs de dragon s'apprêtaient à opposer leur hurlement respectifs.

« DU DRAGON DE FEU ! »

« DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT ! »

« Attention ! »

L'attaque était prévue pour être d'une violence extrême, deux hurlement de dragon se heurtant l'un à l'autre allaient faire beaucoup de dégâts, aussi bien matériel que physique. Tout le monde se prépara à subir les conséquences d'un tel affrontement mais chacun se retrouva en état de choc en voyant une tête blonde se mettre volontairement en plein milieu. Erza avait vu le mouvement venir et se jeta vers l'inconsciente qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer par là.

« Donne moi la force, Ô magie des constellations. Je fait appel à toi, Nébuleuse d'Andromède. Enveloppe moi de tes abîmes violettes et dorées, repousse le mal et la destruction. Apparaît, voile de Persée ! »

Une lumière aveuglante surpris tout les mages présents, une bulle protectrice se forma alors et aspira sans peine la magie qui s'écrasait contre elle. Dans sa course folle, Lucy s'interposa avant que le pire n'arrive. Le cœur de Titania se mit à bondir furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle reconnaissait cette magie, cette douce chaleur qui émanait de cette coquille céleste et de sa lumière presque aveuglante mais tellement belle. Apparaissant au milieu de cette protection à toute épreuve, Lucy se tenait le bras tendu vers l'avant, son voile se dispersant peu à peu. Le calme était revenu. Son visage était grave, ses yeux plein de reproche envers le mage blond qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Anciennement son partenaire, celui-ci avait un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres, la regardant avec incrédulité.

« J'y crois pas … dites moi que je rêve. »

La blonde sentait son calme lui glisser entre les doigts, les yeux clos et son aura de plus en plus menaçante. Son poing se serra à mesure qu'elle le levait.

« Que vous passiez encore votre temps à vous taper les uns sur les autres pour tuer l'ennui, je peux encore laisser passer. Mais que vous le fassiez avec l'intention de blesser gravement l'autre, pire, de le tuer ... »

Elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, déferlant des vagues de magie en bourrasque incessante.

« MAIS VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT DU PLOMB DANS LA TÊTE MA PAROLE ! »

Cette fois, elle était vraiment mais alors vraiment énervée. Un cercle magique de couleur jaune doré vif se forma sous ses pieds, ses esprits célestes apparaissant un à un à ses cotés. Ils étaient tous là, Or et Argent ensemble réunit sous le commandement de leur propriétaire. Scorpio s'en réjouissait déjà, lui qui n'attendait que ça.

« Ouais ! Pour une fois que Lucy nous invoque tous en même temps, ça vas barder mes mignons ! »

La blonde en furie arma son poing en arrière et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le visage de Luxus, qui ne s'y attendait pas non plus à celle là. Il vola derrière le comptoir, ne pouvant pas y croire. C'était la deuxième fois que Lucy lui donnait un coup aussi ravageur.

Natsu, tout aussi fautif, n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. Lucy se tenait devant lui, plus furieuse encore que dans ses souvenirs.

« Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi … ? Depuis quand elle peut tous les appeler en même temps ?! »

Attirant l'attention de la blonde, son regard de glace se posa alors sur lui. Le pauvre chausseur de dragon sentait alors revenir d'anciennes craintes, il allait aussi y passer, à coup sûr !

« Toi ... »

Lucy, toujours aussi furieuse et l'aura menaçante, s'avança vers le mage de feu sous les sourires et regard compatissant des Esprits présent.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! »

Implorant le pardon de la constellationniste, il s'attendait déjà à s'en prendre plein la figure. Ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, son corps était déjà prêt pour la sanction divine. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que celle-ci s'était calmé et ses esprits, rentrés dans leur monde. Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflée d'avoir invoqué tout ses compagnon à la fois alors qu'elle n'était pas encore remise. Une main douce et bienveillante se posa alors sur sa tignasse rose. Surpris, il osa lever les yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant de la blonde.

« Tu as bien grandis, Natsu. »

Sa voix était douce, remuant quelque chose dans le cœur du mage. Il leva la main en direction de la blonde, prêt à saisir une image qu'il pensait appartenir au passé. Son geste était hésitant, effrayé à l'idée de n'avoir qu'une illusion en face de lui. Ce n'est qu'au contact de sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, qu'il réalisa enfin. Non, ce n'était pas une illusion.

« Lucy ! »

Il attira vivement la blonde contre lui, la serrant de toute ses forces, désespérément. Ses larmes ne cessant de tomber le long de ses joues, il ne la lâchait plus. Le spectacle avait coupé le souffle à tout les mages.

« Lucy mais où étais-tu passé ?! Nous t'avons chercher partout, arpenter Fiore dans tout les sens ! »

Ne sachant que dire pour calmer ses pleures, elle se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte affectueuse.

« Je suis rentré à la maison. »

Un silence pesant semblait avoir prit le contrôle de la Guilde jusqu'à ce que le nom de Lucy soit timidement sur toutes les lèvres. A voix basse dans un premier temps, ce n'était qu'un murmure, puis en véritable révélation. Lucy … Lucy … Lucy ! … Lucy ! Très heureux par cette nouvelle, les plus anciens tel que Wakaba et Macao levèrent leur chope de bière joyeusement.

« Lucy est vivante ! Lucy est rentré à la maison ! »

La Guilde était en liesse, l'enfant prodigue était rentré saine et sauve de sa mission. Éloignée des bras de Natsu par une puissante traction, Lucy se retrouva bien vite sur les épaules d'un mage très costaud, portée en véritable star. Surprise, elle observa le jeune homme et ouvrit la bouche.

« E-Elfman ?! C'est toi, Elfman ?! »

« Tu nous as tellement manqué, Lucy ! »

Prêt à pleurer lui aussi, il se cacha les yeux de son bras libre, reniflant quelque chose à propos des hommes. Sur sa place haut perchée, son regard croisa celui du blond qui essuya sa lèvre en sang avant de quitter la Guilde. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne lui accordant pas plus de son attention jusqu'à ce que le son audible d'une armure en mouvement ne l'attire. Son cœur battait de plus en plus à mesure que le jeune Strauss ne la pose par terre. Se tenant l'une en face de l'autre sans pour autant se toucher, Lucy et Erza se regardèrent un long moment, ne sachant que faire. La situation était bien étrange, elle qui hier encore avait en mémoire une version beaucoup plus jeune de sa protégée. Hésitante, elle osa néanmoins faire le premier pas vers elle. Celle-ci le sentit et se raidit d'un coup, ne quittant pas le regard de la blonde des yeux. Son souffle se faisait court, les battements frénétique de son cœur dans les oreilles. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'elles, la tension était palpable. Elles s'analysaient mutuellement sous toute les coutures, l'une admirant le travail du temps et l'autre, surprise de la non-emprise de celui-ci. Scarlet avait tellement fière allure dans son armure étincelante. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs le design similaire de celle qu'elle lui avait acheter pour son anniversaire il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça à ses yeux. Avalant difficilement, Lucy entreprit d'approcher d'un pas de plus et caressa timidement la joue brûlante d'Erza, murmurant son prénom tout bas. Ce fut instantané, la tête écarlate attrapa Lucy aussi fermement que possible à son tour mais leur étreinte n'était pas aussi agréable que prévue. La blonde grimaça de douleur, se tortillant inconfortablement.

« Erza, ton armure ! »

Bien trop submergée par ses émotions pour lâcher la jeune femme, Titania retira son armure aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigt. Les sensations fantômes d'avoir la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie dans les bras agressaient ses sens, son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, tout la rendait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait tellement pleurer sa disparition, chaque heures de chaque jour. Elle avait attendu, des nuits, des jours entiers, des mois, des années que Lucy revienne. Elle s'était résolu à ne plus jamais la revoir et voilà qu'en ce jour fatal, l'anniversaire de sa mort présumé, elle réapparaissait subitement. S'en était trop pour elle. Accrochée désespérément à cette femme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, ses larmes coulaient à flot de ses deux yeux.

« Lucy ... ! Lucy … ! Je voulais tellement te revoir, je pensais t'avoir perdue pour de bon ! »

Consciente d'avoir causé beaucoup de peine à son entourage, la constellationniste se faisait fureur pour retenir ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux, frottant affectueusement le dos et les cheveux de la jeune femme qu'était devenu son petit diablotin, un geste qui avait le don de l'apaiser.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Erza. Il m'aura fallut huit longues années pour me sortir d'un sacré guêpier mais je suis là maintenant. Je ne partirais plus, je te le promet. »

Tous un peu émus, les mages n'osait pas les interrompre. Wakaba se frotta le dessous du nez, une larme à l'œil.

« Tu l'as finalement retrouvée ta Lucy. »

Macao acquiesça doucement avant de lever sa bière.

« Allez c'est pas le moment de se laisser noyer dans la nostalgie, c'est la fête les enfants ! A ta santé Lucy ! »

Il engloutit sa chope d'une traite, bientôt rejoins par les cris joyeux de la Guilde entière. La constellationniste était au cœur de toute les attentions, elle virevoltait d'une table à une autre malgré elle avant de finir sa course au bar. Elle soupira doucement avant de s'y asseoir et être accueilli par une silhouette familière … Ou pas ?

« Contente de te revoir en vie, Lucy. »

Elle observa longuement ce visage souriant qu'elle jurerait avoir vu avant. Ces traits de visage … et ces long cheveux blanc …

« Mirajane ?! »

« Oui. Le changement est un peu déconcertant, je sais. »

Lucy ne savait plus quoi dire, la petite fille avait bien changé et en bien ! Adieu le look mauvaise fille, bonjour ravissante jeune femme. Elle aurait aimer questionner la barmaid sur son changement radicale de style mais une main timide sur son épaule l'arrêta dans son élan. Curieuse, elle se retourna vers un jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise et rougissant qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« H-Hey, Lucy ... »

Il rougit d'avantage, ne sachant plus où se mettre. La jeune femme l'observa une seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Grey ?! »

Le mage de glace hocha la tête, lui demandant si elle l'avait reconnu sans difficulté. Celle-ci acquiesça vivement, lui disant qu'il n'y avait que lui pour se promener à moitié nu dans la Guilde. Plus écarlate que jamais, il s'éloigna en cherchant ses vêtement partout. Elle en riait à plein poumons avant d'être interrompu par Natsu.

« Lucy, j'aimerais savoir. En fait, nous aimerions tous savoir. Tu es d'accord ? »

Sachant bien de quoi il était question, la jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et accepter la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la conduisit sur la scène, lui proposant un siège où s'asseoir.

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore remarqué mais il y a beaucoup de nouvelles têtes parmi nous. Est-ce que tu veux bien que je te présente officiellement à eux ? »

« Si c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour te rendre heureux, alors vas-y, je t'en pris. Mais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! »

Elle le réprimanda affectueusement avant de frotter sa tignasse rose.

« Génial ! Grey, Erza, venez avec moi ! »

Les deux mages montèrent sur scène, entourant la blonde. Grey était à sa droite, Natsu à gauche et Erza dans son dos. Enthousiaste, le mage de feu entreprit les présentations.

« Hey tout le monde ! Pour ceux et celles qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous présente Lucy Heartfilia : la mage constellationniste n°1 en Fiore. C'est aussi une mage de Rang S redoutable, l'une des premières à avoir atteint ce niveau dans notre Guilde. Quand nous étions petits, Grey et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous bagarrer, encore comme aujourd'hui je suppose ! »

Il ria comme un âne, entraînant les autres avec lui. La blonde esquissa un sourire amusé avant de lui tirer la joue. Le jeune homme se laissa faire avant de continuer sa tirade.

« Lucy nous séparait tout le temps tout les deux ! »

« Ça tu l'as dit Natsu, elle vous donnait une bonne correction. Tu te retrouvait toujours avec des bosses plein la tête ! Pareil pour toi Grey ! »

Les plus anciens s'en souvenaient parfaitement, ils en riaient encore à pleine gorge.

« Ouais c'est clair ! Mais Lucy c'est bien plus qu'une mage terrifiante et redoutable, c'était aussi un peu la maman de ses enfants que nous étions avant. La mère poule et aimante derrière les colères noires et les coups. Moi, Grey, Kanna, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane ou Elfman, elle ne faisait aucune différence entre nous. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Lucy est intervenue dans notre vie pour la rendre meilleure avec de simples mots réconfortant, des câlins affectueux pour soulager nos peines les moins avouables. Elle a contribué à nous rendre plus fort, nous encourageant à nous relever aprés chaque chute. Nous sommes les mages que nous sommes aujourd'hui parce que Lucy était notre modèle. Peu importe les difficultés qui se sont dressée sur son chemin, elle s'est relevé, plus forte, plus déterminée. A mes yeux, elle a toujours représenté les valeurs de notre Guilde. Elle n'abandonne jamais, prends soin de ses camarades, ses amis. Elle traite chacun de nous comme son égal. Et celle qui à le plus facilement comblé toute les attentes de notre Lucy, c'est notre Erza bien sûr ! »

Grey leva les yeux vers le plafond, plongée dans ses souvenirs, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« Lucy c'est un peu tout à la fois, une confidente, une amie, une mage à prendre pour exemple. Je me souviens encore de ce jour où elle nous a séparé d'une énième bagarre en nous cognant chacun sur le crâne. 'Vouloir s'améliorer est une très bonne initiative mais il y a d'autre moyen pour y parvenir que de vous taper dessus à longueur de journée. Je vous ai promit de vous emmener avec moi en mission et je le ferais alors devenez de puissant mage.' 'Devenez de puissant mage' ... Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle nous adressa à moi et Natsu avant de disparaître. J'ai toujours suivi sa dernière volonté à la lettre et respecter les enseignements qu'elle s'efforçait de nous apprendre à travers ça façon d'être, ses réprimandes, ses conseils. Je voulais tellement marcher dans ses pas, me tenir à ses cotés en mission. Je voulais le Rang S pour la rendre fière mais celle qui n'a raté aucun pas vers cet objectif, c'est toi, Erza. »

Les deux mages tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucy. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de se mettre à nue, elle où sa relation particulière avec la blonde. C'était son jardin secret, qu'elle protégeait envers et contre tout depuis ce jour maudit. Lucy, elle, sentait déjà ses larmes lui remonter aux yeux, touchée par leur discours. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Titania lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Trouver les mots justes pour décrire sa vie depuis leur rencontre était une chose difficile à faire, aucun ne serait assez bien. Trouvant un peu de courage, sa main ainsi posé sur le corps bien réelle de Lucy, Erza resserra doucement sa prise, focalisée sur cette femme qui avait changé son destin.

« Pour moi … Lucy est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Elle m'a sauvé, offert un foyer, de l'amour, des amis, du travail. Quand je pensais être vraiment seule au monde, elle m'a pris dans ses bras, me promettant de me protéger et de s'occuper de moi. Elle m'a tendue la main quand tous me tournaient le dos. J'ai intégrer Fairy Tail après avoir vu et être secouru par la magie céleste. Je la trouvait magnifique, ce qui est encore le cas aujourd'hui. C'est l'une des plus belles qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Parce qu'elle croyait en moi, me montrant tout les jours que la magie était quelque chose de fabuleux, utilisée à bon escient, j'ai voulu faire mes premiers pas dans les siens. Lucy a été ma tutrice parce que je n'avais aucune famille, elle a été mon mentor parce que jamais personne ne m'avait montré comment et dans quel but utiliser ma magie. Elle a été mon refuge les nuits difficiles où j'étais en proie à mes terreurs nocturne. Je suis arrivé dans la Guilde tardivement, je n'avais que Lucy comme repère dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle m'offrait. Si elle n'avait pas été là, à me pousser vers les autres, je ne me serais jamais lié d'amitié avec vous tous. Je serais toujours cette petite fille introvertis qui ne veux pas se mêler à la foule. Mon rang et mon titre, c'est à elle que je le dois. »

Elle se pencha sur la blonde, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne.

« Mais n'allez pas croire que Lucy n'est qu'une montagne de courage et de ténacité. C'est aussi le calme apaisant dans nos journées trop agitées, la raison qui nous réprimande doucement quand nous manquons de jugement, le soleil chaleureux et bienfaiteur dans les moments les plus sombres de notre existence. Parce qu'elle aussi à une histoire douloureuse avec laquelle elle doit vivre, elle nous comprend mieux que personne ne le fera jamais. Malgré ça, elle ne s'est jamais plainte, ni apitoyée sur son sort. Combien de fois l'ai-je vu rentrer en très mauvaise condition au point de ne plus tenir sur ses deux pieds et pourtant, elle ne manquait jamais de me sourire tendrement en me demandant si j'avais été sage, si ma journée avait été bonne. Toujours à pensez aux autres avant de penser à elle. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, noyée dans un flot de souvenirs.

« Lucy est une précieuse amie et camarade. Elle se lie très facilement d'amitié avec les autres, elle est gentille, prévenante. »

« Ouais ! Lucy est le soleil de notre Guilde alors soyez gentil avec elle ! »

Vraiment très touchée par les mots prononcés à son égard, la blonde ne put se retenir d'avantage et serra les trois mages dans ses bras.

« Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais encore portée disparue ! Je suis juste ici vous savez ?! »

Sourire aux lèvres, le quatuor resta ainsi quelques instants avant que Grey ne revienne à l'essentiel.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

La blonde soupira en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Tout s'est passé tellement vite, je suis moi-même encore un peu confuse. Quand j'ai reçu la demande de mission adressée à mon nom, le Maître était très septique et m'a dissuadé d'y aller seule mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Peut-être aurais-je du finalement mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'une bande de mage mal intentionnés voulaient s'en prendre à mon foyer ! Ou ce qu'il en reste ... »

Natsu lui attrapa vivement les épaules, aucun mage à part le maître et Erza ne savait pourquoi Lucy était partie aussi vite.

« Le manoir ?! »

Elle acquiesça simplement.

« Il était hors de question qu'ils viennent perturber le repos de mes parents. Alors je m'y suis rendue sans réfléchir et sans savoir qu'on m'avait tendu un piège. La même bande de malfrat qui avait attaqué le village d'Erza, tu imagines bien qu'en sachant l'horreur qu'ils lui ont fait vivre, je n'allais pas les laisser repartir tranquillement. »

Encore irritée par se souvenir, la bonde se leva d'un coup, le poing serré.

« Je leur ai botté le derrière comme il se doit ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginaient de toute façon ?! Que j'allais les laisser faire sans rien dire ?! Et me jeter au visage que j'avais besoin de Luxus pour m'en sortir indemne non mais et puis quoi encore ?! »

Elle soupira avant de se rasseoir, un peu déprimée d'avoir échoué et s'être mise en danger.

« Mais j'imagine qu'il n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tord puisque j'ai bien faillis y rester. »

La stupéfaction sur le visage des membres de la Guilde pouvait se lire sans difficulté, l'inquiétude aussi. Grey serrait les dents, il ne s'était jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir été assez puissant pour accompagner Lucy, tout comme Natsu. Erza ne disait rien et regardait sur le coté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La blonde souriait malgré tout, une peu honteuse d'elle-même.

« Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante ! J'ai déchaîné ma magie sans m'arrêter pour être sûr de n'en louper aucun et je me suis vite retrouver épuisée. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour me berner et duper Caprico par la même occasion mais le chef s'est relevé et m'a jeté une potion étrange au visage. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'éviter et je n'avais plus assez de magie pour garder mon Esprit au combat. Caprico a disparut tandis que moi, je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais prise au piège, prisonnière d'un mage capable d'utiliser une magie à trois cercles. J'étais sûr de mourir, je n'avais aucune échappatoire. J'étais sur le point de rejoindre mes parents quand une forte émanation de magie est sortie de la tombe de ma mère. »

Surpris par une telle affirmation, les mages se regardaient, incrédules. Natsu eu alors comme une révélation.

« C'est ça ! La grosse colonne de lumière dans le ciel, c'était ça ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec exactitude parce que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir par manque de magie mais ... »

Levant les yeux au plafond, la blonde se souvenait encore d'une étrange sensation qui l'avait alors prise au contact de sa mère.

« Mes parents étaient là, juste là, devant mes yeux, baignés dans une étrange lumière. Je m'y sentais bien, j'étais à l'abri, dans leur étreinte chaleureuse. C'est alors que ma mère me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Une incantation très puissante pour déclencher le sort défensif ultime qu'elle a créé dans sa jeunesse, Nova. Nos magies ont fusionnées, c'est assez difficile à croire mais je le sens en moi. Quelque chose à changé, comme si je ressentait constamment sa présence à mes cotés. Je ne sais pas encore comment l'utiliser mais d'après Caprico, ce sort est similaire à celui de notre Premier Maître : La Sphère de Fée. Mon corps est resté suspendu dans le temps et l'espace pendant ces huit longues années sans qu'il me soit possible de m'en sortir. Ma mère m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine alors j'imagine qu'avoir perdue huit ans de mon existence n'est pas si mal. »

« Donc, si tu es restée prisonnière pendant tout ce temps … techniquement, tu as … toujours le même âge qu'à cette époque ? C'est assez bizarre à dire ... »

Grey, comme tout les membres, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Envisager que la défunte mère de la blonde est défié les lois de la nature pour la protéger, c'était assez énorme comme information.

« Et bien, j'ai toujours 20 ans ! C'est plutôt bien au final, je n'ai pas vieilli d'un pouce ! »

Lucy s'en réjouissait quelque part, le temps était passé naturellement mais pas pour elle. Elle était un peu désorientée c'est vrai mais au moins, elle était toujours en vie. Et bien qu'elle en sourit avec joie, les autres en avait encore une larme à l'œil.

« Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à raconter en huit ans d'absence mais pour le moment, je vais devoir me faire à cette idée. Pour vous, le temps à suivit son cours alors que pour moi … Je vivais dans ce passé hier encore. Je vais probablement avoir besoin d'une petite pause pour m'habituer à tout ça. »

Mais le mage de feu semblait un peu déçu, il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, l'air boudeur.

« Pourquoi ? Huit ans à dormir dans ta bulle c'est largement suffisant, non ? Je voulais partir en mission dès demain moi ! Je m'enflamme déjà ! »

Prêt pour une démonstration, il se retrouva bien vite au sol. Lucy, le sourire constipé, lui avait encore cogné dessus.

« C'est pas parce que tu as huit ans de plus que je vais me retenir pour autant. Je ne dormais pas de toute façon ! »

Le pauvre mage se frottait la tête sous les rires joyeux du reste de la Guilde, content de savoir que leur rayon de soleil n'avait pas changé.

« Et puis je rentre tout juste de mission, laisse moi un peu souffler tu veux. Je tiendrais ma promesse mais pour l'instant je veux juste rentrer chez moi et ne rien faire de ma journée. »

« Pourquoi ? Reste faire la fête avec nous jusqu'à ce soir ! C'est vrai que le temps n'est pas passé pour toi mais pour nous si, tu l'as dis toi-même. Nous t'avons attendu une éternité alors reste encore un peu. Dis lui toi, Erza ! »

Il lui sourit de toute ses dents, sachant bien que la jeune femme chevalier avait été la plus affectée par cette disparition soudaine. Celle-ci soupira doucement avant de lui retourner son sourire.

« Natsu a raison, festoyons ensemble. »

La blonde rougit faiblement, sachant bien qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de plus important. Elle avait faim et s'asseoir avec le reste de ses compagnons contenterait tout le monde.

« Très bien, je reste. »

« Génial ! »

Excitée comme un diable, le mage de feu posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et la mena tout droit vers une table disponible. Aussitôt assise que Mirajane apporta boissons et nourriture avant de s'exclamer tout haut.

« Pour le retour de Lucy, tournée générale au frais de la Guilde ! »

« Ouais ! »

Le ton était donnée, aujourd'hui était jour de fête !


	4. Mon futur à présent - 2,2

**HEEEEEEEELLOOOOO ! **

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs et bienvenue sur la deuxième partie du chapitre 2 de Frozen In Time ! **

**Ceci est une preview et non le chapitre dans son entièreté. Pas taper ! **

**Je vous met l'eau à la bouche voilà tout ! Cette partie se voudra plus axer sur les sentiments de nos deux héroïnes après leur retrouvailles, leur état d'esprit et les nouvelles interrogations concernant leur relation passée et futur. Bien sûr, il sera mis à jour dans les prochains jours, le temps pour moi de peaufiner au maximum avant de vous le servir. Sachant que je n'ai pas écris depuis très longtemps ... **

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ Frozen in Time ~ **_

_**\- x -**_

_**Résumé :**_ « _Devient mon professeur Lucy ! _» Erza Scarlet, 9 ans, se tenait debout face à celle qui faisait briller des étoiles dans ses yeux. Lucy Heartfilia, 18 ans et mage de rang S, se contenta de soupirer avant de regarder le Maître pour un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire largement. La blonde roula des yeux avant d'accepter, une grande joie pour l'une et un grand désarroi pour l'autre. Deux années s'écoulent sous les directives de la constellationniste, tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'une requête étrange fasse son apparition. Plus étrange encore, cette fameuse demande est adressée personnellement au nom d'Heartfilia. Le Maître est septique mais décidera tout de même de laisser la blonde s'en charger mais voilà, le mage céleste ne reviendra pas de sa mission …

* * *

_Chapitre 2 – Deuxième partie : _

_Mon futur à présent_

* * *

_**\- x -**_

Poussant un énorme soupire, une jolie blonde s'adossa contre le dos du banc sur lequel elle était assise et se frotta le ventre en gémissant.

« Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour le moment, mon ventre ne peux plus rien avaler ! »

« Oh allez Lucy ! Dormir pendant huit ans ça ouvre bien l'appétit, non ?! »

Natsu riait à plein poumons, son enthousiasme contagieux n'avait pas faiblit de la journée. Ses paroles irritaient un peu la constellationniste, qui aurait voulu lui donner une correction mais qui ne pouvait le faire en raison de son ventre trop plein. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de lui crier dans les oreilles.

« Je ne dormais pas ! »

Il en riait de plus belle, se goinfrant inlassablement de tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Grey, le coude poser sur le dessus du banc, lui fit remarquer que manger en sa compagnie était plus écœurant qu'autre chose et qu'il était naturel pour Lucy de ne plus avoir faim. Le chasseur de dragon pestiféra des menaces incompréhensibles alors qu'il avait la bouche encore pleine, ce qui énerva encore plus le mage de glace.

« Tu manges vraiment comme un porc mon pauvre Natsu. C'est impossible de profitez d'un repas avec ta tronche en face ! »

« Répètes un peu ça, exhibitionniste de malheur ! Retrouvez Lucy en bonne santé m'as redonné l'appétit alors je mange ! Moi au moins, je ne l'accueil pas en me foutant à poil ! »

Tout deux se toisèrent alors du regard avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, entamant une autre altercation. Évidemment, ils entraînèrent le reste de la Guilde dans leur affrontement et bientôt, le chahut familier retentit. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, Lucy était bien la seule à rester calme. Elle ne participerait pas mais elle n'allait pas non plus se cacher sous la première table. Ce boucan la rassurait vu les circonstances actuelles, un bout de familiarité dans cet environnement nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux. Oui, elle était bien chez elle, entourée par ses amis, sa famille. Certes, ils avaient grandi, vieilli sans elle mais elle pourrait s'y habituer. Pourtant, une certaine inquiétude planait. Même les yeux fermés, elle pouvait le sentir très clairement. On la fixait avec attention, beaucoup d'attention. Lentement, elle ouvrit ses yeux chocolat et croisa sans difficulté le regard insistant d'une certaine mage en armure. Quelle sensation étrange lui secoua le cœur alors. Erza n'était plus une petite fille, une magnifique jeune femme se tenait à quelques mètres à présent. Elle avait si fière allure dans cette armure, elle dégageait une aura différente, humble et chevaleresque. Mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux était comme … éteinte et cela lui rappelait alors qu'elle avait disparu de sa vie sans crier gare. Sa protégée devait sûrement la penser morte et avait sans doute fait son deuil depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'une telle situation puisse arriver ? Cela n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de l'accabler soudainement. Même si la vie reprenait son cours normale pour elle et sa relation avec les autres, elle savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil pour celle qu'elle avait entretenu avec Erza. Il y avait tant de question à poser, tant de choses à rattraper. Son quotidien ne serait plus jamais le même. Puisque la jeune mage aux cheveux écarlate semblait enfin s'assumer seule, elle devait sans doute vivre dans son propre espace. Avoir ses propres habitudes, ses rituels quotidiens, une vie bien à elle et peut-être même, une relation intime avec quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que l'incident du manoir l'avait complètement écartée de sa vie. Elle ne l'avait pas vu grandir et devenir femme, elle qui s'en réjouissait malgré l'entêtement persistant de ce petit diablotin à vouloir une place de choix dans son cœur et sa vie. Ce n'était que le commencement, elle avait encore tant de chose à lui apprendre, à lui montrer. Tant de moment à partager, perdus à jamais dans les ténèbres du temps qui passe. Le destin, une fois encore, capricieux, venait de lui voler son bonheur. Elle revoyait cette petite fille en fixant l'adulte en devenir, son cœur se brisa. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter, elle voulait continuer de choyer la petite fille. Mais le temps passe, inlassablement, emportant avec lui tout ces désirs, tout ces projets qu'elle envisageait alors. Erza était une femme à présent et elle n'avait probablement plus besoin d'être entretenue. Cette vérité, assassine et douloureuse, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Assez pour qu'elle détourne les yeux et se lève. Elle avait besoin d'air, se sentait soudainement oppressée, elle étouffait. Elle se fraya un chemin vers l'extérieur où tout lui semblait alors étranger. Le soir tombait lentement sur la ville, la légère brise accompagnant le soleil couchant. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, elle sanglota silencieusement. Son regard se leva alors vers le ciel, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans son immensité.


	5. Mon futur à présent - 2,3

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! **

**Vous le constatez, oui c'est une suite. Vous ne l'attendiez plus, c'est pour ça que je la poste. MWAHAHAHHAHAH ! **

**Bon plus sérieusement ... C'est lent, je le sais bien MAIS les choses avances malgré tout vers une partie (que je suis en train d'écrire en ce moment même) que je trouve très motivante ! Elle ne manquera pas d'action, d'humour, de fluffy time et de sentiments qu'y dégoulinent ! **

**Bref ! "Frozen In Time" sera bouclé avant "L'amour écarlate" c'est certain. Soyons donc prévenu et désolé pour ceux qui attendent l'autre du coup.**

**"Lentement mais sûrement" est assez explicite pour me décrire et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour continuer de me suivre malgré tout. Alors, ne nouvelle fois, merci ! Merci à vous chers lecteurs de me donner la motivation car oui, j'écris pour moi certes mais aussi pour vous !**

**Mais assez de parlote, place à cette troisième partie. Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la quatrième partie.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ Frozen in Time ~**_

_**\- x -**_

_**Résumé :**_ « _Devient mon professeur Lucy ! _» Erza Scarlet, 9 ans, se tenait debout face à celle qui faisait briller des étoiles dans ses yeux. Lucy Heartfilia, 18 ans et mage de rang S, se contenta de soupirer avant de regarder le Maître pour un peu d'aide mais celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire largement. La blonde roula des yeux avant d'accepter, une grande joie pour l'une et un grand désarroi pour l'autre. Deux années s'écoulent sous les directives de la constellationniste, tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'une requête étrange fasse son apparition. Plus étrange encore, cette fameuse demande est adressée personnellement au nom d'Heartfilia. Le Maître est septique mais décidera tout de même de laisser la blonde s'en charger mais voilà, le mage céleste ne reviendra pas de sa mission …

* * *

_Chapitre 2 – Troisième partie : _

_Mon futur à présent_

* * *

**_\- x -_**

A l'intérieur de la Guilde, Mirajane n'avait rien raté de l'échange visuel entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle se souvenait très bien de Lucy et jamais elle n'avait vu autant d'émotion dans un simple regard. Bien sûr, elle pouvait comprendre son mal aise. Hier encore, tout devait être comme avant et voilà que le jour suivant, huit ans s'écoulent sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il lui sera sans doute difficile de retrouver sa place quand tous les enfants qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, avaient maintenant presque le même âge qu'elle. Quelle étrange situation, vraiment. Elle était inquiète pour la blonde. Elle lança un regard concerné vers son amie qui semblait tout aussi déconcertée par ces retrouvailles.

« Erza … Lucy ne semblait pas aller bien en partant … Peut-être que tu devrais t'assurer qu'elle rentre bien chez elle. Je pense qu'elle doit être un peu déboussolée, surtout que tu ne vis plus là-bas … Tu devrais vraiment la rattraper. »

Mais la chevalière ne bougeait pas, fixant sans relâche l'entrée de la Guilde. Son corps refusait d'obéir, elle était comme tétanisée. Mirajane soupira doucement avant de la pousser gentiment vers l'avant. Erza la regarda, incrédule. La barmaid lui adressa alors un doux sourire.

« Vas ! »

Le pas hésitant dans un premier temps, elle se fraya un chemin à travers les mages qui se livraient une véritable bataille. Nullement impressionnée, ils volèrent les uns après les autres. Une fois à l'extérieur, aucune trace de Lucy. Où était-elle donc aller ? Magnolia était une grande ville, les endroits où chercher ne manquaient pas. Peut-être à son appartement ? C'était la destination la plus logique pour l'instant. Un peu anxieuse, elle se décida donc à prendre ce chemin qu'elle avait arpenté tant de fois par le passé.

Cette petite promenade était l'occasion rêvée de faire le point. Tout était un peu confus dans son esprit. Depuis que la blonde était rentrée, elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux un seul instant. Son être tout entier était secoué de toute part chaque fois qu'elle interagissait physiquement avec un autre membre de la Guilde. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de la retrouver ? Que Lucy soit là où elle ne l'attendait plus, la regardant avec affection, lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y blottir ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne comptait plus toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, à guetter le moindre bruit. Et pourtant, elle ne rêvait pas, ce long cauchemar était terminé. Lucy était bien là, désorientée certes mais saine et sauve. Elle voulait la voir, tout de suite. Son empressement augmentait progressivement sa vitesse de marche à mesure que les sentiments provoqués par la réapparition soudaine de son mentor, submergeait son cœur. Quelques minutes lui avait suffit pour traverser la ville et apercevoir l'appartement de la constellationniste. Les lumières étaient allumées, signe que la propriétaire était bel et bien à l'intérieur. Elle s'empressa d'entrer, retirant à la hâte ses bottes et grimpa à l'étage. Dans l'escalier, des plaintes résonnaient. Inquiète que quelqu'un puisse agresser Lucy, Erza déboula dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de frapper. Son épée en main, elle était prête à en découdre.

« Luc- ! »

Mais elle se ravisa bien vite, le rouge ne tardant pas à lui monter aux joues. Au milieu de la chambre, Lucy était à moitié nue, assise sur le sol en essayant désespérément de se cacher. Elle tournait le dos à la porte, ce qui donnait une vue parfaite sur son dos nu, la courbure de ses reins et la généreuse étendue de peau qui se trouvait plus bas. Soudainement prise de bouffées de chaleur, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans ses veines mais sa contemplation fut de courte durée. Prés de la jolie blonde se tenait …

« Po … lyussica ? »

La vieille femme était visiblement occupée à déshabiller Lucy qui s'agrippait fermement au seul vêtement qui couvrait son corps. Interpellée, elle s'arrêta dans son entreprise et se retourna. Une distraction qui sauva Lucy, elle soupira avec bonheur. Elle aurait la paix, pour quelques minutes au moins.

« Oh, c'est toi Erza. »

La chevalière, essayant de paraître nonchalante et ne pas s'attarder sur la silhouette de la jolie blonde, détourna assez rapidement le regard pour se concentrer sur Polyussica.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Quand bien même elle se faisait violence pour ne pas regarder, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. La guérisseuse soupira fortement, contrariée de ne pas pouvoir examiner la constellationniste. Celle-ci se montrait particulièrement difficile.

« Jett est venu me trouver cet après-midi, sous ordre de Mirajane. Elle voulait que j'examine un membre, sans m'indiquer de nom en particulier. Imagines donc un peu ma surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Lucy, notre supposée défunte. »

La constellationniste soupira plaintivement.

« Ne dites pas ça de cette façon. Je vais très bien ! »

Retournant son attention sur sa patiente, Polyussica lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on réfute son diagnostic.

« Pour l'instant peut-être mais cela risque de ne pas durer. Écoutes attentivement, Lucy. Ton corps a été coupé de notre monde, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne s'est pas rechargé en magie. C'est la première fois qu'un mage résiste aussi longtemps alors que son corps est presque à court d'énergie. Tu pourrais en mourir. La magie est aussi indispensable que l'oxygène où le sang. Maintenant que la connexion entre toi et la magie de notre monde est à nouveau établie, les conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner nous sont encore inconnues. Dans l'idéal, il se pourrait que tu ne souffres d'aucun mal. Peut-être quelques vertiges et une grande sensation de fatigue mais le pire n'est pas à exclure. Si des symptômes plus grave venaient à se manifester, tu dois venir me voir immédiatement. Comprit ? »

Lucy hocha simplement la tête, ne se sentant plus vraiment hors de danger. « Suspendu dans le temps et l'espace » était très explicite quant à l'endroit où elle séjourna ces huit dernières années. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences que la rupture brutale avec la source naturelle de magie allait bien pouvoir lui faire.

« Je préconise le repos avant tout autre activités ! Pas de mission pour toi avant d'être sûr que tout vas bien. »

La mise au repos n'était pas un problème pour l'instant, elle pouvait s'en débrouiller et les occupations pour passer le temps ne lui manqueraient pas. Polyussica rangea son nécessaire de soin mais avait une dernière recommandation avant de quitter les lieux.

« Les blessures sont superficiels mais celle sur la hanche laissera une cicatrice. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Erza et Lucy seules. La blonde poussa un gros soupire.

« Je voulais juste me reposer, pas être examinée sous toutes les coutures ! »

Elle se releva, cachant son corps comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la guérisseuse de la Guilde fasse le pied de guerre devant sa porte. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'elle était déjà nue dans sa chambre. Tout c'était passé tellement vite, elle en avait encore le vertige. Que diraient ses voisins après le cri qu'elle avait si soudainement poussé ? Pourvu que personne ne prévienne les autorités, elle avait largement eu son lot d'émotions aujourd'hui. Inutile que quelqu'un débarque maintenant pour constater qu'elle était bien vivante, le Sorcerer Magazine viendrait frapper aux portes de la Guilde bien assez tôt pour ça. Après les festivités de ce soir, tout Magniola était déjà au courant de son retour. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le reste de Fiore ne le soit à son tour, elle en était persuadée. Et pour le moment, elle ne s'en réjouissait pas du tout. Elle était fatiguée, bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Son corps la rappelait à l'ordre, exigeant un peu de repos. Après tout, il était rester figé. Pour lui, le combat qui l'avait opposé aux mages clandestins remontait à quelques heures à peine. Piégée dans sa bulle, Lucy n'avait pas récupéré son énergie et ce coup de colère contre Luxus ne l'avait pas aidé non plus. Elle n'aurait jamais dû perdre son sang froid face à lui, encore une imprudence qu'elle paierait cher. Bien qu'elle l'ai ignoré jusqu'à présent, l'épuisement se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il était grand temps de dormir.

« Est-ce que ça vas, Lucy ? »

Une main hésitante se posa alors sur son épaule. La sensation du métal glacé contre sa peau lui donnait la chaire de poule. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait presque oubliée la présence d'Erza. Celle-ci s'était rapprochée alors qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, se tenant raide comme un « i » dans son dos. Lucy tourna la tête, sentant sa nervosité, et croisa son regard inquiet. Un léger sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres, compatissant au mal aise qu'elle devait ressentir. Comment ne pas l'être ? Elle avait disparue sans laisser la moindre trace et voilà que huit longues années plus tard, elle était nue en plein milieu de sa chambre, un maigre linge pour cacher son corps exposé et légèrement meurtri.

« Je suis fatiguée et … désorientée mais au moins, je vis toujours. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais dans ce silence presque religieux, il n'en restait pas moins audible. La main gantelée de la chevalière se retira, bientôt remplacée par la chaleur d'une peau contre son épaule nue. Ce simple contact en entraînant un autre, Lucy se retrouva rapidement prise au piège dans l'étreinte inattendue d'Erza. Elle grimaça, gênée par le froid mordant que dégageait son armure, ainsi collée contre sa peau exposée.

« Erza, ton armure ! »

Une faible excuse se glissa à son oreille, suivi d'une lumière éclatante. Ainsi ré-équipé dans une tenue plus confortable, Erza en profita pour serrer d'avantage le corps de la constellationniste contre le sien. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ferma les yeux, la respiration incertaine. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Lucy était bien là, en sécurité dans son étreinte protectrice. Lucy était en vie. Lucy était rentrée à la maison. Mais alors qu'elle profitait de ce moment, le corps de la blonde s'alourdit soudainement dans ses bras.

« Lucy ?! »

Incapable de tenir une minute de plus sur ses deux pieds, Lucy soulagea son pauvre corps en déchargeant une partie de son poids contre Erza qui, comme elle s'y attendait, n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle en rit légèrement, sa protégée portait une armure après tout, rien d'étonnant donc.

« Désolé, je suis épuisée. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu. »

Et cela, la chevalière pouvait le comprendre. Sans un mot, elle porta son mentor jusqu'à son lit et l'y posa délicatement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la commode et fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un pyjama. Retournant auprès de la jeune femme, elle le lui tendit et se retourna pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, la blonde accepta et enfila ses vêtements. Elle ne dirait rien pour souligner ce changement de comportement, elle qui n'hésitait pourtant pas à se faufiler sous la douche dés que l'occasion se présentait. Mais Erza était une femme à présent, plus une enfant. Elle avait grandi, évolué … sans elle. Son sourire se fana, son regard nostalgique fixant une silhouette qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Pour le moment, sa priorité était le repos. Tout le reste devrait attendre. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Quoi de mieux qu'un lit bien douillet pour passer une bonne nuit reposante ? Rien ! Envahie par une agréable sensation, Lucy se laissait déjà entraîner aux pays des rêves mais il manquait quelque chose. Elle ouvrit un œil, intriguée. Erza lui tournait toujours le dos, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle soupira doucement, un peu déconcertée par son attitude.

« Erza, viens te coucher. Il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée. »

La chevalière se retourna lentement et son expression n'était pas celle que Lucy s'attendait à voir. Il n'y avait pas de sourire lumineux, pas d'étoiles dans ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle n'y voyait que de l'inconfort, de l'hésitation. Inquiète, elle se redressa et retira la couette d'un revers de main. Elle était à bout, c'est vrai mais Erza n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait nier l'étrangeté de toute cette situation. Les choses ne devaient pas être facile pour elle, s'étant probablement fait une raison à sa disparition. Que devrait-elle faire pour que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient ? Que dire ? Assise au bord de son lit, elle lui tendit les bras et l'appela avec douceur, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

« Erza. »

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Titania ne tombe à ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa taille. La tête nichée contre ses cuisses, Lucy pouvait l'entendre sangloter, l'appeler encore et encore. Son cœur se serra, touché par autant de détresse dans sa voix. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes et lui caressa la tête, lentement, tendrement. Ses doigts se faufilaient sans peine à travers ses cheveux, avec douceur et aisance mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à l'apaiser. « _Ne pleures plus_ », « _Je suis là_ », toutes les paroles réconfortantes glissées à son oreille ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. La seule solution était d'attendre, continuer de la réconforter et attendre.


End file.
